Demain, à Pré-au-lard
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Potter? Professeur? Surprenant. Mais sous l'emprise d'un nouveau mal? Rien d'inhabituel. Gageons que Snape fera plus pour lui que seulement le soigner. Canon-divergent depuis fin Ordre du Phénix. Yaoi Snarry - Dumbledore bashing. (Histoire principale et mini-suite sous forme d'OS courts)
1. Demain, à Pré-au-Lard

Titre : Demain, à Pré-au-lard.  
Pairing : Snarry / Rating : K+  
Résumé : Potter? Professeur? Surprenant. Mais sous l'emprise d'un nouveau mal? Rien d'inhabituel. Gageons que Snape fera plus pour lui que seulement le soigner. Canon-divergent depuis fin Ordre du Phénix. Yaoi Snarry - Dumbledore bashing.  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre génie britannique préférée J K Rowling :)

Je suis parfaitement consciente que les divers sujets traités dans ce (long) OS ont probablement été abordés des tonnes de fois, voir plus. L'idée générale n'était pas d'écrire une quelconque copie de ce qu'on peut déjà trouver un peu partout, mais tout simplement d'apporter, d'une certaine manière, ma pierre à l'édifice.  
Étant donné que ce truc à au bas mot deux ou trois ans, j'avais à l'époque commencé une séquelle sous forme d'OS, qui sait peut-être qu'un jour ils finiront aussi ici. D'ailleurs, personne n'est contre le MPreg, n'est-ce pas?

Dans un autre registre, oui il est long. Mais j'ai été incapable de le couper. Donc voilà.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La fiole de potion qu'il tenait il y avait encore quelques secondes dans le creux de sa main venait de s'écraser contre le sol.

Cet événement pour le moins inhabituel dérangea le silence coutumier de la salle de classe de potions et quelques élèves de cinquièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle relevèrent la tête, intrigués. Severus Snape soupira en roulant des yeux. Bon sang, cette fiole coutait une fortune et l'avait fait veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Visiblement elle lui avait aussi couté la bonne santé de son poignet droit s'il tenait compte de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait après avoir passé des heures à touiller son foutu chaudron. Il se tourna ensuite vers les brebis égarées qui s'étaient détournées de leur chaudron.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il ne vous reste qu'une demi-heure pour terminer cette potion dont la note comptera triple pour vos BUSES ? » déclara fermement Severus.

L'effet fut plus qu'instantané et tous retournèrent prestement à leur travail pendant que Severus nettoya ce léger incident d'un coup de baguette avant d'à son tour retourner vaquer à ses occultes occupations.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait accepté de retourner travailler à Poudlard en tant que professeur détesté de Potions une fois la guerre terminée, Voldemort détruit, et toute sa culpabilité effacée suite à un interminable procès. Probablement, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne l'attire avec un énième "Vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine, mon garçon". Et même s'il reconnaissait bien volontiers que ses talents pouvaient être beaucoup plus utiles ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse ni refuser quoi que lui demande son vieil ami, ni s'éloigner de cette école qui pour lui, et à de bien nombreuses occasions, avait plus servi de refuge que d'école.

Soit. Tout ceci était bien beau, mais Albus avait tout de même réussi à occulter le fait qu'Harry Potter s'était vu attribué le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, probablement repêché avec les mêmes arguments élogieux. Qui embaucherait un élève qui venait juste de finir ses études, sérieusement ? Severus, comme l'ensemble de Poudlard, n'avait pris connaissance de ce fait que deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire où Albus avait vaillamment exhibé son trophée à l'ensemble du corps professoral.

Pathétique, pensa-t-il une fois encore, près de six mois après la reprise officielle des cours, Albus devait probablement devenir plus sénile qu'il ne le pensait.

Il devait bien malheureusement admettre que l'ancien Gryffondor s'en sortait plutôt bien, malgré son jeune âge et sa presque totale inexpérience dans ce domaine (L'Armée de Dumbledore n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait décemment inscrire sur son curriculum vitae). Il était calme, patient, compréhensif, et tout Poudlard était à ses pieds. Comment pouvait-il seulement en être autrement ?

Bien malgré lui, ils avaient depuis longtemps mit leur animosité constante de côté et partageaient aujourd'hui une sorte de d'entente distante mais cordiale qui satisfaisait les deux parties. Albus comparait parfois leurs chamailleries à une vieille dispute de couple ce qui les faisaient se hérisser de concert et ils finissaient invariablement sous les moqueries de ceux qui avaient le plaisir et l'amusement de prendre part à leur dispute.

Severus secoua la tête. Inutile de revenir sur ce qui faisait que sa patience légendaire était parfois mise à rude épreuve.

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là se fit dans l'indifférence générale. Les professeurs discutaient entre eux et la plupart des élèves chahutaient joyeusement malgré la longue journée de cours qui venait de se terminer. Comment diable avaient-ils encore autant d'énergie ? Peut-être devait-il revoir la masse des devoirs qu'il distribuait ...

Ce n'est qu'au moment d'attaquer le plat principal qu'il remarqua l'insistant regard de quelques élèves et des chuchotements étonnés dans sa direction. Un simple coup d'œil à la chaise vide à sa droite le renseigna sur ce phénomène inhabituel. Encore un. L'absence du professeur Potter au repas du soir était pourtant régulière en journée bien qu'effectivement étrange au vu de l'heure tardive, pourquoi donc cette soudaine inquiétude ?

Comme si Albus avait parfaitement saisi le cheminement de ses pensées (comment cet exploit était-il seulement possible ?), il lui fit remarquer sur le ton de la conversation :

« Examen hebdomadaire.

\- Bien entendu. Quand ces simagrées prendront-elles fin ? » Le dédain sans sa voix était immanquable.

Minerva lui envoya un regard courroucé.

« Voyons Severus, cela est nécessaire, et vous le savez !

\- Foutaises. Si la santé de Mr. Potter était en quelconque danger, vous seriez la première à l'enfer dans un foutu cocon. Je suis de ce fait intimement persuadé qu'il est en parfaite santé. Et je suis également certain que c'est dans cet état que je le trouverai si d'aventure je frapperai à ses appartements ce soir. »

Potter avait la pêche, il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour penser le contraire.

« Mon garçon, soyez certain que si l'envie d'aller voir Potter ce soir, peu importe la raison, vous tenaillait... » Severus lui lança un regard noir. « …vous trouverez porte close. »

Le seul signe de surprise qu'afficha le Maître des Potions fut un sarcastique haussement de sourcils. « Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? »

Ce fut Minerva qui répondit, agacée par le ton que prenez Severus lorsqu'il évoquait le cas "Professeur Potter". « Harry a eu un léger malaise durant l'un de ses cours de ce matin. Étant donné que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, il nous a prévenu via son Patronus peu avant le dîner que les Médicomages de Saint-Mangouste avaient préféré le garder pour la nuit. Il devrait cependant pouvoir assurer ses cours normalement demain matin. »

Peut-être Severus était-il aveugle ou stupide en fin de compte. Ainsi donc, un simple petit malaise du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier pouvait le libérer de la présence de celui-ci pour une soirée complète. Inutile de montrer à une Minerva déjà bien énervée à quel point cela le réjouissait.

« Voilà autre chose. Je pensais pourtant Madame Pomfrey tout à fait capable de soigner quelque chose d'aussi banal. »

Par le plus grands des hasards, ce fut justement l'infirmière en personne qui venait d'arriver au diner qui répondit à ce qu'elle considéra comme pas moins qu'un effroyable affront.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Professeur, je ne suis qu'une humble infirmière scolaire. Et s'il existe des services spécifiques pour chaque cas à Saint Mangouste, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. »

Avant qu'il ne pense à rendre vocale la pensée qui venait de le traverser, ce fut la voix inquiète de Minerva qui s'éleva. « Pompom, que voulais-vous dire ? Son cas serait plus grave qu'il en a l'air ?

\- Je ne saurais vous répondre avec exactitude, mais il y a sans aucun doute quelque chose d'anormal.

\- D'anormal ? » Minerva semblait vraiment peinée désormais. Severus écouta leur échange d'une oreille distraite bien qu'attentive.

« Vous savez que je lui ai fait passer une visite médicale peu avant la rentrée, comme je le fais avec chacun d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Les divers contrôles que j'ai pu effectuer sur sa magie, son corps et son mentale montrent des signes irrégularités.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par irrégularités ?

\- Comme vous le savez notre magie, l'essence même de son existence, repose sur une symbiose parfaite entre notre mentale et notre physique. Des fluctuations apparaissent dans divers cas comme on peut encore fréquemment le voir chez les plus jeunes enfants ou les très vieux sorciers qui n'ont plus un contrôle parfait à cause des faiblesses liées à l'âge.

\- Oui, des incidents apparaissent très régulièrement avec les plus jeunes élèves même ici à Poudlard. Mais Potter ne se situe dans aucun de ces cas de figure.

\- Le cas de Mr. Potter est différent, bien entendu. Chaque individu, en grandissant normalement, apprends consciemment ou non, toutes les profondes et complexes mécaniques qui lient le corps et l'esprit à la magie. Vous le savez Minerva, vous apprenez des sors à vos élèves, mais les mots et la baguette ne suffisent pas, ils apprennent à contrôler ce potentiel magique qui est en eux afin que le sortilège fonctionne, et fonctionne bien si possible.

\- Comme vous venez de le souligner, c'est le cas de chacun d'entre nous, en quoi serait-ce différent avec Mr. Potter ? Severus décida de prendre part à cette conversation qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu, il devait bien l'avouer, et le regard curieux d'Albus se posa sur lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé oublier que vous avez tous entraînés Mr. Potter durant ses sixièmes et septième année, le poussant ainsi à dépasser ses limites dans une période d'instabilité magique, celle-ci n'étant entièrement sous contrôle qu'à la majorité du sorcier, qui lui a causé quelques torts à ses débuts, mais qui lui a permis tout de même de vaincre Voldemort, répondit l'infirmière.

\- Nous savons déjà tout cela, où donc voulez-vous en venir ? Grogna Severus.

\- Je ne suis bien évidemment pas une spécialiste mais je pense que cela commence à affecter son corps et son mentale d'une manière inquiétante. Je m'explique, vous avez tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, forcer sa magie à se discipliner alors qu'elle était encore volatile malgré les cinq années d'école derrière lui, et elle était à ce moment peu enclin à faire ce que vous attendiez d'elle. Les débuts de son entraînement ont été difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne compte plus ses allers-retours à l'infirmerie. Sa magie, de nature encore jeune, se rebellait. Additionné à la magie de l'Horcruxe dans son corps ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire.

\- Peut-être, mais il a su trouver un équilibre, et les problèmes se sont atténués au fil des semaines.

\- Certes, oui. C'est en réalité le point qui me pose problème dans ce résonnement. » Ignorant le regard coupable qu'Albus s'empressa de cacher dans son bol de soupe. « En théorie, je dirais qu'il est presque impossible que Potter ait pu de lui-même arriver à canaliser cet excès de magie présent en lui. Sa magie a été bloquée. Disons que le côté volatile de sa magie a été bridé afin que le garçon puisse puiser sans le moindre encombre dans le fond de ses capacités. Comment a-t 'il pu réaliser cet exploit ? Nul ne le sait.

\- Mais alors, son état actuel ?

\- J'y venais. Le contrecoup, Minerva. Tout simplement. Après analyse des divers résultats réalisé depuis sa sixième année et ceux plus récents, les Médicomages et moi-même en sommes venus à cette conclusion : sa magie n'a pas eu l'occasion de se stabiliser de manière naturelle et elle commence donc tout doucement à reprendre le dessus avant de le laisser de nouveau en paix.

\- Est-ce dangereux ? s'inquiéta Minerva.

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement dans quelles mesures la magie instinctive d'un jeune adulte peut perturber le corps et l'esprit d'un sorcier, les cas recensés sont plutôt rares. Jusqu'à présent, les symptômes étaient très légers. Surement dû au mois passé sous coma magique après son combat contre Voldemort. Cependant, sa magie réclame aujourd'hui son dû. Un épanouissement complet et naturel. Non forcé. Je pense que c'est là la principale inquiétude des Médicomages. Et la mienne, pour ne rien vous cacher. »

Ce fut loin de plaire à Minerva qui fronça les sourcils tout en affichant un regard peiné. Pomfrey lui fit cependant un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous en faites pas Minerva. De mon point de vue, il est difficile de croire que sa magie puisse lui causer plus de tort qu'actuellement. Surtout qu'il la maitrise parfaitement à présent. Ce ne sont probablement que de légers désagréments qui passeront avec le temps et bientôt ce brave petit n'aura plus besoin de se rendre aussi souvent à Saint-Mangouste. »

Quelque chose au fin fond de l'esprit de Severus lui fit penser le contraire. Et ce n'est pas la passivité évidente d'Albus sur pourtant l'un de ses sujets favoris qui allait changer ce fait.

« Beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand-chose, en somme.

\- Severus ! »

Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils pensent qu'il s'en souciait. C'était faux. Le cas était intéressant, sans aucun doute, et le fait que ce soit encore Potter qui subisse ce phénomène étrange était presque anecdotique. Il se contenta de finir son repas en silence, profondément ancré dans ses sombres pensées. En réalité, aussi peu expérimenté que l'était Pompom sur le sujet Potter, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer ses constatations sur son hypothétique état de santé tout en repoussant le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que de simples broutilles qui passeront rapidement leur chemin. Sans doute que les Médicomages s'en rendront également bientôt compte, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. En attendant, il considérait que bien assez de gens se souciaient du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier pour faire partie du fan-club. Il se leva de table et rejoignit ses appartements afin de finir la correction de devoirs de seconde et troisième année. Il bifurqua cependant devant sa bibliothèque personnelle et avisa rapidement les tranches de livres qu'il possédait. Il ne portait pas particulièrement Potter dans son cœur, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure, et il avait probablement déjà passer trop de temps à lui sauver la mise. Alors une fois de plus où de moins …

* * *

« Vous aviez raison. »

Que Minerva admette de vive-voix que Potter puisse avoir raison sur un point quel qu'il soit fit involontairement frissonner Severus.

« A quel propos ?

\- Miss Johnson m'a fait part d'un sujet assez inquiétant relatif à ce qu'il se passe dans les dortoirs, le soir, alors que les élèves sont censés travailler ou dormir ! » Et Minerva insista bien sur ce fait, tout en lui lançant un regard appuyé. « D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous pouvez en savoir autant à ce sujet. » Son ton s'était fait très légèrement plus froid mais Harry y décela rapidement une lueur de malice propre aux Gryffondor.

« Vous savez, j'étais encore moi-même un élève il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, gloussa-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je vois. J'espère toutefois que nous n'en profitait pas pour les pousser en ce sens, Mr. Potter !

\- Vous savez bien que non, Professeur. » Un clin d'œil que Severus pouvait qualifier de ravageur accompagna cette phrase et Minerva s'abandonna quelques secondes à rire avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa tasse de thé matinale. Décidément, Potter était en très grande force ce matin, pensa Severus, rien à voir avec son soi-disant état inquiétant de la vieille. Et une fois de plus, il arrivait parfaitement à se mettre tout son entourage dans la poche.

Il décida de gentiment changer l'atmosphère qui était beaucoup trop joviale à son gout, et désirais surtout effacer ce sourire qui faisait naître en lui des frissons inexplicables dont il préférait vaguement ignorer toute signification.

Il se tourna vers Albus. « Serait-il possible de m'accorder une rallonge sur le budget trimestriel ?

\- Un problème avec les ingrédients, mon garçon ?

\- Plutôt avec le matériel.

\- Êtes-vous conscient que vous me coutait déjà plus que tout le reste du personnel réuni ? » Le ton n'était aucunement accusateur, il s'agissait simplement d'un fait.

« Dites cela aux élèves tous aussi incompétents les uns que les autres. »

Minerva soupira. Oui, évidemment, les potions était décidément un art que bien trop peu d'élèves maitrisaient, même un minimum, surtout parmi les premières années.

« Il est possible de nettoyer magicalement les substances liquides, malheureusement pour les chaudrons et le mobilier, ils ne sont pas aussi résistants.

\- Je vois, vous avez bien entendu carte blanche mon garçon, ne vous en faites pas. »

Severus remercia le Directeur du regard et s'apprêta à finir son repas quand Harry - foutu- Potter décida de l'ouvrir.

« Peut-être devriez-vous revoir vos méthodes d'enseignement ? »

Le choc lié à cette question pour le moins culottée lui fit presque recracher ce qu'il venait de prendre en bouche. Il se tourna dangereusement vers lui.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » L'intonation tranchante et polaire en fit se tendre plus d'un parmi les professeurs mais Harry n'y fit nullement attention. Il avait l'habitude.

« Ne le prenez pas mal surtout Professeur, car il est certain que si j'avais dû remettre en question votre manière d'enseigner votre art je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps, vous vous en doutez bien. »

Cela sonna assez sincère et Severus se contenta de froncer les sourcils, invitant silencieusement le jeune professeur à dicter le fond de sa pensée.

« Mais je me mets à la place des plus jeunes. Vous vous souvenez très certainement de mon niveau plus que discutable en premier année et pour cause. La magie était nouvelle pour moi, je sortais d'un cycle scolaire moldu dans lequel touiller des chaudrons n'était pas au programme.

\- Ne pas avoir de prédisposition naturelle pour couper un ingrédient en cube ou remuer lentement une cuillère en bois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre n'empêche pas les élèves de faire preuve d'un peu de jugeote ou d'éviter d'être complètement stupide.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien entendu. Mais que pensez-vous de ceci ? Neville, pour ne citer que lui, s'en sortait plutôt bien au niveau des recettes et - Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez que c'est vrai ! Non, le souci de Neville, en dehors du fait que lui fichiez une peur bleue, était celui de la plupart d'entre nous et probablement une grande partie de votre problème actuel qui réside dans la préparation des ingrédients. J'étais pour être honnête assez horrifié la première fois que j'ai coupé des brins de Valériane car il était certain que ce n'était pas la même chose que couper une pomme de terre, vous en conviendrez ! L'art des potions, et je m'en suis aperçu lors de ma sixième année soit un poil trop tard pour relever mon niveau médiocre, est un art tellement complexe et précis qu'il faudrait probablement une année complète aux élèves pour ne serait-ce que maitriser la coupe des divers éléments qui composent les potions. Aussi, si au lieu de vociférer contre notre totale incompétence en la matière, et de nous obliger à nettoyer ces foutus chaudrons aux nombreuses heures de détention que vous distribuez suite à ces erreurs; vous preniez le temps d'expliquer plus précisément aux élèves comment couper ces divers ingrédients de la meilleure façon qui soit pour éviter qu'ils ne perdent aucune de leurs propriétés magiques, ou ne provoque d'incident majeure, je suis intimement persuadé que le niveau des élèves augmenterait sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Severus était tellement sidéré par la justesse de ses propos qu'il fut à proprement à court de mot pour l'envoyer paître. De mémoire, même Albus n'avait jamais réussi à lui clouer le bec de cette manière. Depuis quand se laissait-il avoir par un Gryffondor de cette façon ?! Cela dit, le rouge et or en question attendait une réponse et Minerva suivait l'échange avec une certaine fascination. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette, et répondit d'une façon aussi détachée que possible.

« Je suis content de voir que vous connaissiez parfaitement votre niveau en Potion, Mr. Potter. Médiocre est le terme qui convient le mieux en effet. En dehors de cela, me prenez-vous pour un débutant ? Il fut un temps où j'avais cet état d'esprit également. Oui, durant mes premières années d'enseignement, je prenais un temps considérable à expliquer ceci aux élèves jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive avec dépit que la plupart s'en contrefichait comme de leur première robe. J'ai de ce fait, abandonné l'idée d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à cette bande d'ingrats.

\- Mais que faites-vous de ceux qui désirent apprendre ?

\- Certains élèves désirent apprendre ? Présentez-les-moi ! Non, vraiment, si c'était le cas j'aurai probablement été à le premier à le savoir. Ne pensez-vous pas, Mr. Potter ?

\- Une fois de plus, vous avez raison, mais pour avoir discuté avec certains élèves, je peux vous assurer que beaucoup regrettent que l'apprentissage de cet élément basique ne se fasse pas, ou plus visiblement. De plus, excusez ma témérité, mais la plupart des élèves sont effrayés par vous, alors ...

\- S'il désiraient vraiment apprendre, ils se comporteraient de façon moins – »

Severus sursauta presque au bruit d'une fourchette qui tomba dans une assiette. Tournant la tête, la vision d'un Harry Potter figé, les yeux légèrement écarquillés dans lesquels se reflétaient une douleur brute, le surpris puis l'inquiéta malgré lui. Minerva à sa droite posa une main sur son épaule.

« Harry ? »

Aussi rapidement que possible et d'une main tremblante, il récupéra l'ustensile avant de sourire à Minerva. Albus se leva et quitta la table dans un bruit et Harry répondit à son collègue.

« Je vous donnerai le nom des élèves susceptibles d'être intéressés par des cours d'apprentissage basique, ou de soutiens, ou quel que soit la manière dont vous appelez ceci. Questionnez vos classes, vous obtiendrez beaucoup plus de réponses positives que vous ne le pensez, je peux vous le certifier. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête inconscient. Il était certain qu'un Severus saint d'esprit n'aurait jamais accepté une quelconque proposition de son ex-élève détesté, mais la vision hypnotique du jeune professeur essayant de rependre son repas comme si de rien n'était le perturbait au plus haut point. Et ce n'est pas le regard inquiet de Minerva sur chacun de ses gestes qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit. A cet instant, il aurait voulu arriver au repas plus tôt afin de s'enquérir implicitement des avancées de son état et l'avis des Médicomages au sujet de son hypothétique mal-être, persuadé que Minerva lui était probablement tombé dessus dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Seule sa fierté l'empêchait de lui poser directement la question.

L'arrivée des hiboux de l'école apportant le courrier stoppa toutes ses interrogations. Une chouette brune se posa devant lui et il remit quelques gallions dans la pochette de l'animal avant de récupérer un livre commandé un peu plus tôt. Son compagnon de droite fit un sourire éclatant malgré une pâleur évidente à un bout de parchemin visiblement signé Hermione Granger, la Gazette du Sorcier ayant été relayée à simple bout de papier inutile.

Peu longtemps après, la Grande Salle commença à se vider progressivement, les élèves et professeurs rejoignant leurs salles de classes respectives. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Severus repensa à leur discussion de la vieille. A quel point la magie du jeune professeur pouvait ou pourrait lui porter préjudice ? Il est vrai que les débuts de son entrainement avaient été plutôt chaotiques. Cela avait ensuite duré près d'un an et demi avant la bataille finale, la mort de Sirius Black ayant agi en un fantastique déclic dans la tête du Gryffondor qui mit depuis beaucoup d'ardeur dans son apprentissage. S'en était suivi un mois de coma magique puis un épuisement certain lors de la reconstruction du château auquel il avait absolument tenu à participer. Niveau irrégularité, Potter avait effectivement eut de quoi les alimenter. Peut-être allait-il lui aussi s'intéresser au sujet, finalement.

En attendant, il devait faire le point sur l'éventuelle motivation de ses élèves dans le domaine des Potions.

Harry regagna sa salle de classe en chancelant, le corps lourd et la tête sur le point d'exploser. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié de prendre sa potion journalière le matin même. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de pouvoir suivre ses journées de cours sans qu'il s'écroule devant ses élèves, et il ne tenait pas non plus à montrer ses faiblesses devant ses collègues. Bon sang, à cause de cet oubli Minerva ne cesserai de lui tomber dessus, il en était certain. Il s'installa sur son bureau ; invoquant le breuvage infect, et décida de modifier son cours pratique du jour par un devoir surprise pour sa prochaine classe, il avait besoin d'au moins ça pour que la potion fasse effet.

* * *

Aucun autre incident particulier ne fit irruption durant les semaines suivantes. Severus constata que son idée première selon laquelle la magie de Potter s'auto-régulerait toute seule sans faire plus de dommage se relevait parfaitement inexacte. C'était soit ça, soit Potter cachait beaucoup de son état, peu importe la raison. Autre point qui s'était révélait positif, au grand dam du Maître des Potions, était le nombre assez conséquent d'élèves qui réclamaient effectivement des cours de soutiens, comme Potter se plaisait à les appeler, et même parmi les meilleurs d'entre eux. Cette constatation le ravissait et beaucoup d'élèves durant ces cours-là pouvait jurer que le Professeur Snape se faisait presque d'une compagnie agréable. Il allait sans dire qu'enseigner son art à des élèves ravis d'apprendre pouvait changer beaucoup de choses dans sa manière de diriger ses cours.

De loin, Albus surveillait sa bonne humeur discrète, et ne pouvait que remercier Harry pour ce fait. Harry dont la magie semblait s'être calmée, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Qui fut malheureusement de bien courte durée.

Lors du dîner ce soir-là, Ginny Weasley se leva de la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre celle des professeurs accompagnée d'un paquet. Elle se positionna devant Harry avec un grand sourire que celui-ci lui rendit.

« Har - Professeur Potter. » Elle se mit promptement à rougir.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, Ginny, je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit. Nous ne sommes pas en classe.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ... Tiens ! » Elle luit tendit le petit paquet. « C'est de la part de maman

\- Merci beaucoup, j'enverrai un hibou à Molly pour la remercier. » Il plaça le paquet à ses côtés, et bavait presque au fumer délicieux qu'il en ressortait, et reporta son attention sur Ginny qui l'observait intensément.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? » Ce doux ton et son basculement de tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation eut pour effet d'accentuer le rougissement de la jeune rousse et même Severus le trouva adorable à cet instant. Avant de se figer, puis de se gifler mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensée. La présence des autres professeurs qui les observaient et le manque évident d'intimité sur le moment gêna Ginny qui finit tout de même par se lancer.

« En réalité, oui. J'aurai voulu savoir si tu pouvais m'aider sur le sort que nous avons vu hier. J'ai compris la théorie, mais la pratique me pose un peu problème.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu peux venir me rejoindre en salle de classe après le dîner si tu le souhaite. » Son sentiment de joie évident n'étonna personne parmi les professeurs. « J'avais déjà promis à Luna et ses camarades Serdaigle de les aider. » Et sa déception non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est que très difficilement qu'elle arriva à bafouiller un « O-Oui très bien, merci Harry.

\- On se voit plus tard alors.

\- A plus tard. »

Minerva se tourna vers Harry alors que Ginny regagnait sa place.

« Harry, bien que cela ne me regarde en rien, je me dois de vous rappeler le règlement de l'école qui stipule -

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que contient le règlement, Minerva, et je peux vous assurer que je ne transgresse aucune règle. Ce n'est pas comme ça, avec Ginny.

\- Pourtant, vu le comportement de Miss Weasley à votre encontre, on pourrait jurer le contraire. »

Harry porta involontairement son regard sur la table des Gryffondor, et fit bifurquer sa vision le plus naturellement possible vers la table des Serdaigle quand il vit Ginny le dévisager ouvertement. Il appréciait Ginny, vraiment, comme la sœur de son meilleur ami. Comme sa propre petite sœur. Il n'était pas dans ses intentions de lui faire croire le contraire et devrait peut-être envisager de remettre les points sur les I, à moins que Ginny ne prenne les devants, comme sa demande de ce soir le laisser prévoir. Il soupira, c'était un problème qu'il aurait dû régler il y a fort longtemps, lorsque Ginny lui avait déclaré des sentiments forts qu'il s'était contenté de balayer d'une main sans toutefois la rejeter franchement. S'il avait eu le courage d'être plus franc à cette époque, au lieu d'invoquer des raisons un peu vagues pour éviter de la blesser, il ne serait pas aujourd'hui dans cette situation.

« Je sais ... Ginny m'aime beaucoup, et je vais devoir lui faire comprendre que ça ne sera pas possible. Encore une fois, inutile de vous inquiéter concernant le règlement de l'école. »

Malgré son inquiétude calmée, Minerva était surprise.

« Loin de moi l'idée de m'occuper d'une affaire qui ne me regarde nullement mais... Je vous pensais proche avec Miss Weasley. »

Harry pesta intérieurement. Ne venait-il pas de conclure la conversation ? Minerva était trop curieuse pour son propre bien, mais Harry ne se sentait pas du tout d'étaler ainsi sa vie, au beau milieu de la table des Professeurs. La Gazette du Sorcier se gardait bien assez le droit d'en dire plus que ce qui était normalement acceptable, même s'il n'y avait que le dixième de ce torchon qui disait la vérité.

« Nous le sommes en effet, mais pas de cette façon. Pas de mon côté, en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Harry devait s'empêcher de toute ses forces de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand Minerva jouait-elle les curieuses de cette façon ?

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde en quoi que ce soit, Minerva. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Oui, il prenait clairement la fuite, et il en était conscient. Mais il subissait déjà une certaine pression de ses deux meilleurs amis qui multipliaient les annonces à peine déguisées. Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Ron par le passé au sujet de sa relation avec sa petite sœur, force est de constater qu'il était aujourd'hui tout à fait disposé à le laisser faire partie de la famille. Molly ne s'encombrait toutefois pas de non-dits et lui avait déjà plusieurs fois laisser sortir lors d'un dîner "de famille" et que la porte était grande ouverte et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à entrer. Sous les yeux approbateurs de Ginny, bien entendu.

Il faudra bien qu'il leur dise, un jour ou l'autre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il avait mis fin à leur relation durant sa sixième année, presque trois mois après qu'il ait accepté la demande de la rousse. Mais il s'était rapidement mis à accepter l'évidence, il n'aimait pas Ginny. Il l'appréciait, mais pas de la façon dont elle souhaitait. Pire encore, s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression, les leçons d'Occlumencie avec son professeur de Potions lui avaient ouvert les portes d'un tout nouvel horizon. Et s'il avait finalement très vite exceller dans cet art sous les yeux médusés de Snape, autant qu'on puisse surprendre ce dernier, c'était surtout pour que celui-ci ne découvre jamais les sentiments qu'il avait tout doucement commencer à nourrir pour lui. Il pouvait facilement encaisser les railleries habituelles, mais il ne pourrait supporter un quelconque jugement ou pire un mépris total de ces sentiments qu'il avait appris à mettre de côté. Leur relation s'était certes améliorée mais il savait très bien que jamais ses sentiments ne lui seraient retournés. Inutile de préciser que c'était là la principale raison de sa présence au château même s'il pouvait aujourd'hui affirmer sans détours qu'enseigner était formidable.

Hermione fut un temps jalouse de son poste de professeur jusqu'à ce que les cours de Médicomagie ne lui prennent tout son temps. Ça et Ron. Ron qui fut déçu d'apprendre que son meilleur ami ne ferait pas l'académie des Aurors à ses côtés mais content pour lui de le voir évoluer dans un endroit stable.

A présent tout aller bien dans le meilleur et des mondes, ou presque ; il devait à présent dénicher la corde de sortie qui lui permettrait de sortir de cette situation. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, malheureusement. Il avait peur, clairement. Peur de leur réaction et peur que le bruit se propage jusqu'au principal intéressé. Ce qui serait sans l'ombre d'un doute le pire scénario possible.

Arrivé à sa salle de classe, il soupira. Bien, le plus important pour le moment, c'était que Ginny arrête de lui tourner autour, il avisera plus tard pour le reste. Il s'installa l'esprit perturbé à son bureau, et prépara ses prochains cours en attendant l'arrivée de ses élèves.

Du point de vu d'Harry, la soirée se passa plutôt sans encombre. Il adorait Luna et celle-ci le lui rendait plutôt bien. Ses camarades Serdaigle étaient sympathiques et c'était un plaisir habituel de leur proposer ce cours. Pour elles cependant, il fut un tantinet irritant. Ginny accaparait l'attention d'Harry dès que possible tout en lançant des regards noirs à celles qui arrivait à le faire sourire et qui s'en approchait de trop près. En gros, elle essayait de marquer son territoire qu'elle pensait miné mais déjà conquis, ce qui renforça le malaise du jeune professeur.

A la fin du cours, les Serdaigle lui lancèrent un regard entendu qui signifiait quelque chose comme "Il y a une Gryffondor de trop dans cette salle !". Même Luna d'ordinaire très détachée avec le comportement des autres et pourtant très amie avec Ginny parue agacée. Quand les bleus et argent sortirent, il soupira intérieurement en constatant que Ginny trainait bien volontairement la patte. Harry soupira discrètement et se prépara au pire.

Elle sembla prendre une décision car à peine Harry levé de sa chaise, elle se précipita vers lui. A un bon centimètre de son espace vital, et sans qu'il ait seulement eu le temps de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa après un "Harry" murmuré langoureusement. Baiser qui ne lui fut nullement rendu, mais elle ne semblait visiblement pas s'en soucier. Harry fut pris de cours et n'eut aucune réaction. Ce baisait eut cependant le don de le rassurer vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Ginny, ainsi que pour Snape par la même occasion. Jamais il ne verrait Ginny autrement que comme une petite sœur.

Reprenant ses esprits, il la repoussa donc rapidement, ses deux mains fermement pressées sur ses épaules.

« Écoutes, Ginny -

\- C'est parce que tu es prof' maintenant, Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu ne peux pas être avec moi. Je l'ai bien vu, tu sais, tu es très distant depuis Voldemort et j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'espace. Mais maintenant, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se remettre ensemble. Et voilà que tu me repousses encore. Explique-moi !

\- Les relations professeur-élève sont interdites Ginny. »

Harry se gifla intérieurement. Le voilà à refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a deux ans. Il ne devait pas tourner autour du chaudron, par Merlin !

« Alors cesse d'être professeur et rejoint Ron à l'Académie des Aurors ! On pourra être ensemble comme avant. Tu le souhaites aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ton sur la fin s'était fait plus incertain. Elle avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Elle savait pourtant où elle en était, elle. Elle était sans doute jeune mais elle aimait Harry et voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Quand il avait rompu, son monde s'était effondré, mais elle avait compris ses raisons et avait attendu. Après tout, la guerre prendra fin tout ou tard n'est-ce pas ? Oh, elle avait eu d'autres relations pour panser ses blessures mais son cœur n'avait toujours appartenu qu'au brun. Alors maintenant que la guerre était terminée, plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble.

« Et même si tu tiens à ton poste de professeur, je suis certaine que Dumbledore ne dira rien pour nous deux. Tu es Harry Potter ! Et -

\- Non Ginny, je ne souhaite pas qu'on se remette ensemble. »

Voilà, c'était dit ! Et il en était extrêmement soulagé malgré la pâleur qui venait de s'installer sur le visage de la rousse. Son regard peiné le mit instinctivement sur ses gardes.

« Quoi ? Mais Harry ... Je ne comprends pas !

\- Écoutes, quand nous avons rompu il y a deux ans, je t'ai dit que c'était à cause de l'école, des entraînements, de l'Ordre, de la guerre et de tout le reste. Je n'avais plus une minute à moi !

\- Oui, bien sûr, et je l'ai accepté, mais -

\- Je ne t'aime pas, Ginny. »

C'était dur et il le savait mais à ce point-là il devait absolument jouer la carte de la franchise sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Ginny accusa le coup, difficilement. Elle prit cependant sa phrase comme un signe d'espoir encourageant.

« Tu ... D'accord, tu ne m'aime pas maintenant, mais ça peut changer, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime Harry, et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux, tu verras, je te le jure ! »

Harry était véritablement peiné pour elle car il ne pouvait contester d'aucune façon les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité, Ginny, seulement professeur ou pas, il ne se passera jamais rien de plus entre nous. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, tu comprends ? »

Oui, elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Puis tout à coup, une pensée surgit dans son esprit.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Harry se figea et avala difficilement sa salive.

« Non, Ginny, il n'y a pers -

\- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait, il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Non, vraiment, il pouvait tout lui révéler, mais pas ça. Personne ne devait savoir.

« Il n'y a personne, je t'assure. Je suis désolé que les choses se passent de cette façon, mais je tenais à être honnête avec toi. »

Ginny le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, l'implorant de faire n'importe quoi, tout sauf la rejeter de la sorte. Mais son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimerait jamais et elle devrait faire avec. Elle tourna brusquement les talons, ne pouvant supporter de rester dans cette pièce et avec l'homme qu'elle n'aura jamais plus longtemps. Harry soupira, à moitié soulagé. A moitié seulement. La revoir en cours après ça allait très certainement être difficile mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Peu d'humeur à retourner travailler avec cette soirée mouvementée, il retourna dans ses appartements et appela un elfe de maison qui lui apporta bien volontiers un plateau bien garni de son thé et gâteaux préférés. Sa main trembla en soulevant la tasse, et il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser d'un moment à un autre.

Les cours de Défense du lendemain fut pour les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard un peu particulier. Entre une Ginny Weasley furieuse qui ne quitta pas son professeur des yeux de toute la durée du cours et un Harry Potter particulièrement blasé face à son regard meurtrier dans lequel il pouvait voir beaucoup de choses, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Si Harry s'était imaginé comment Ginny pourrait maintenant se comporter avec lui, il n'avait clairement pas pensé à cela. Il pensa avec une profonde amertume que le reste de l'année scolaire s'annoncerait certainement plus que pénible.

De son côté, si Ginny ne le quittait pas des yeux, c'était parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix savoir pour qui Harry en pinçait. Car elle n'était pas dupe, il avait menti, et elle le savait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir. Et ce quelqu'un était forcément à Poudlard, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Durant les deux dernières années, et à cause de ses fichus entraînements, Harry avait élu domicile au château. Même pendant les vacances scolaires. Ce qui avait été assez perturbant pour lui et son entourage, surtout qu'il avait été obligé de retourner chez "sa famille" les années précédentes alors même qu'Albus Dumbledore savait ce qu'il s'y passait ! Trop heureux de ce changement plus qu'agréable de situation, il avait accepté la chose sans se poser plus de question. S'entraîner chaque jour sans prendre de vraies vacances avait été hautement plus satisfaisant que jouer les elfes de maison chez les Dursley. De ce fait, Ginny en était intimement persuadé, la personne qu'il aimait se trouvait forcément dans l'enceinte du château. Mais qui ? Qui, par Merlin ?! Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait à tout prix connaître son identité. Et elle ferait tout pour le récupérer, absolument tout.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et beaucoup d'autres parmi leurs entourages respectifs, remarquèrent l'étrange comportement de la jeune Weasley. Il devait admettre cependant ne pas y accorder une attention particulière. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle finirait par passer à autre chose. Ses cours et son état de santé de plus en plus préoccupant, même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, lui prenaient déjà un temps considérable. Sans compter le reste.

Il n'avait pas même pas sourcillé lorsqu'une lettre de Molly Weasley s'était un matin glissé dans son courrier. « Au moins, ce n'est pas une beuglante. » avait-il ricané sur le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne connaissance du courrier en question et de la déception de Molly concernant cette sombre affaire. Ginny n'avait visiblement pas perdu son temps. Elle lui demanda des explications, bien entendu, et il lui ressorti presque mot pour mot le discours à sa fille. Ce qui sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle en resta là, tout en le rassurant sur le fait qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu chez eux. A sa grande stupéfaction, cela fut presque plus difficile à le faire comprendre à ses meilleurs amis, mais après quelques temps il se firent à l'idée. Eux aussi avaient probablement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des amourettes de Ginny Weasley. La dernière lettre d'Hermione était par contre plus que suspicieuse et Harry se demandait si Ginny n'avait pas utilisé son amitié avec la blonde pour lui soutirer de plus amples informations. Il resta donc aussi vague que possible dans sa réponse. Il appréciait ses meilleurs amis, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur parler de "ça". Ils ne comprendraient probablement pas.

En repensant à tout ça, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers son Maître des Potions. Comme il l'avait prévu en premier lieu, voir Severus tous les jours était aussi douloureux que divin. Il multipliait les occasions de passer du temps avec lui sans que cela sorte du domaine professionnel et surtout sans éveiller la moindre miette de ses sentiments.

Severus lui, au vu des efforts que le jeune Potter avait fait depuis le début de l'année, sans compter que grâce à lui il pouvait enfin s'abandonner à donner des cours plus que plaisants à des élèves entièrement demandeurs, le laissait tranquillement entrer dans son espace vital. Son animosité envers le jeune homme s'était quelque peu estompée avec le temps, et il goutait bien volontiers aux joies, s'il pouvait les nommer ainsi, des conversations courtoises guidées par leurs intellects respectifs qu'ils entretenaient régulièrement. L'entraînement d'Harry lui ayant permis de multiplier ses connaissances dans tout un tas de sujets divers et variés. Il refusait de se l'avouer à haute voix mais il s'était attaché au garçon. Enfin, au jeune homme. Il ne voyait plus du tout en lui le fils de James Potter depuis un petit moment déjà, ses traits en vieillissant ayant adopté une identité propre tout en gardant les yeux caractéristiques de sa vieille amie. C'est peut-être grâce à ça qu'il le voyait autrement. Ça et les immondices qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans son esprit durant leurs nombreuses leçons d'Occlumencie avant que Pot - Harry ne se mette finalement au travail et finisse par totalement maitriser cet art. Severus fut en quelque sorte dérouté. Car il avait malgré lui souhaité en voir, en savoir plus sur l'enfance du brun pour qui la vie avait loin d'avoir été rose. Un peu comme la sienne en réalité. Ce qui l'avait un peu ébranlé pour ainsi dire. Quoi que lui avait au moins eut sa mère pour l'aimer. Harry, lui, n'avait eu personne jusqu'à ses onze ans. Comment avait-il pu seulement garder la tête sur les épaules après avoir vécu onze années dans un foutu placard ? Beaucoup seraient devenus barge pour moins que ça. Et pour ça, comme pour bien d'autres choses, il le respectait. Mais il faudrait qu'on lui passe sur le corps pour qu'il envisage seulement de le soumettre à haute voix. Il était aussi respectueux et courtois que possible avec le garçon, il estimait que c'était déjà une réponse suffisante en soi.

Il en était à ce point précis dans ses internes réflexions, oui il lui arrivait de penser au jeune homme même durant ses heures de cours, quand la porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une Minerva McGonagall à bout de souffle, se tenant à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

« Severus, s'il vous plait, nous avons besoin de vous !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent pour que vous -

\- Potter ! »

Severus se figea.

« Inconscient, dans sa salle de classe. Pomfrey vous demande. S'il vous plait ! »

D'un coup de baguette, il vida tous les chaudrons sous des élèves à la fois ébahis et horrifiés. « Dehors. Tout le monde. »

Alors que personne ne bougeait, il fulmina un instant avant que Minerva ne prenne la parole. « Dans votre dortoir jeune gens, jusqu'au déjeuner. Miss Milton ? Vous avez la responsabilité de vos camarades. Si j'apprends que l'un de vous à désobéi, Rusard sera ravi de s'occuper de vous. Même chose pour vous Mr. Stanford. » Ce fut visiblement suffisant pour que tous sortent de la salle avec empressement et inquiétude. C'était tout autant rare devoir McGonagall perdre son sang-froid que de voir Snape perdre le sien, et personne ne savait ce qui était le pire.

Severus embarqua une besace remplie de potions de soin de secours qui traînait toujours sur son bureau et se hâta à rejoindre le couloir, Minerva difficilement sur les talons.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyé un patronus pour me prévenir ? » Il paraissait agacé par ce fait.

« Sa magie est sensible à celle qui l'entoure, ce n'était pas prudent selon Pompom.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas juste sortir de la classe plutôt que de courir jusqu'ici ?!

\- Je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu prendre le moindre risque. Allez vous enfin m'écouter au lieu de vociférer ?

\- Quel est le problème avec sa magie ?

\- Elle – Comment vous expliquer ? Crépitait littéralement autour de lui, comme si elle se sentait menacée. Pompom à bien essayer un sort de diagnostic, mais il lui est presque revenu à la figure. Heureusement ses réflexes sont encore bons.

\- Qu'espérez-vous de moi si même Madame Pomfrey ne peut l'atteindre ?

\- N'importe quoi, en attendant que nous puissions trouver comment le soigner. Vous avez des potions, de la magie no –

\- Attention à ce que vous dites ! Voulez-vous que je le tue ?! Et pour votre information, je ne désire pas non plus mettre à vie en danger ! »

Malgré tout, il se hâta de rejoindre la classe de Potter. Au détour du couloirs, ils virent les élèves soucieux plantés dans le couloir. S'approchant d'eux, il demanda des explications. « Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Ce fut un de ses Serpents de sixième année qui répondit.

« Le Professeur Potter était en train de lancer le sort avancé de bouclier mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il s'est concentré pour recommencer et il y est arrivé au second essaie, mais il a visiblement commencé à se sentir mal, et il a fini par tomber. Il était toujours inconscient quand Madame Pomfrey est arrivée en classe.

\- Merci Mr. Needham, veuillez raccompagner vos camarades dans vos dortoirs. »

Il entra dans la salle de classe pour y trouver un Harry Potter à terre, la tête posée sur les genoux d'une Pompom qui semblait à proprement démunie. Il s'approcha d'eux, et Minerva fit les cents pas dans la pièce, anxieuse.

« Qu'avez-vous essayé ?

\- Un sort de diagnostique tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, impossible de l'atteindre. »

Il pouvait en effet voir, et surtout sentir sa magie l'envelopper comme un coton protecteur. Il sentait que la magie en elle-même n'était pas offensive, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle pourrait rapidement le devenir si elle devait se sentir menacée. Exactement ce que Pompom avait avancé. Il tenta de lancer à son tour un sort de diagnostic basique, histoire de voir si le phénomène de boomerang touchait bien tous ceux qui tentaient de lui lancer un sort. Il remercia ses réflexes d'ancien espion quand le sort toucha une bibliothèque derrière lui. Il soupira vivement avant de prendre l'une des fioles de sa besace sous le regard courroucé de Mme Pomfrey.

« Tenez, vous allez me lancer votre sort sur cette fiole, c'est une simple potion calmante, et la lui faire boire dans la foulée. »

Le regard de l'infirmière était impayable, et Severus l'aurait adoré dans d'autres circonstances. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment de s'amuser de la situation.

« Lancer un sort sur une fiole ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux !

\- Oui, il y a des chances pour que cela fonctionne. Non, nous ne devons pas l'utiliser à outrance, car mélanger potions et sorts ne fait normalement pas bon ménage. Non, nous n'avons pas le choix dans l'immédiat et même si oui, il est possible que cela lui fasse du mal, je ne vous dirais que ceci : vu son état, ça ne pourra de toute façon pas être pire. Autre chose ?

\- Pompom ! » La poussa Minerva qui ne supportait pas de les voir se chamailler alors que Potter était toujours à terre.

A contre cœur, Pomfrey s'exécuta et pointa sa baguette la fiole. Ce n'était que parce que Potter était faible et inconscient qu'elle consentit ce qu'elle considérait comme pure folie. Lancer un sort sur une fiole était expérimentale, et elle le savait. Rien n'indiquait que cela fonctionnait, mais rien n'indiquait non plus le contraire. Tester cela sur un être faible la rebutait, mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Snape, ce n'était pas comme si les possibilités de le soigner, surtout connaissant son état de santé actuel, étaient nombreuses. Le sort toucha la fiole qui se voilà un instant d'une couleur mauve bienfaisante et Pomfrey se dépêcha ensuite d'agripper le cou d'Harry. Elle le fit basculer légèrement et lui versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche tout en lui massant la gorge pour l'obliger à avaler. L'effet fut quasi instantané, le corps semi-rigide du jeune professeur se relaxa immédiatement, passant d'une inconscience inquiétante à un repos réparateur. Après quelques secondes, on pouvait entendre la respiration douce et silencieuse typique d'une personne qui dort profondément, et restera endormie pendant encore un long moment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que la potion descende entièrement dans son estomac, un parchemin se métamorphosa juste au-dessus de la tête du jeune inconscient et juste sous les yeux de Madame Pomfrey. Minerva s'empressa de lui demander :

« Alors, Pompom ? Que se passe-t-il ? Voyez-vous quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

Celle-ci détaillait les inscriptions qui apparaissaient sur le parchemin en long, en large et en travers puis marmonna un simple « Non, je ne vois rien qui – » avant de s'écrier un « Par Merlin ! » qui fit sursauter les deux professeurs. Tous se tendirent alors que les yeux de Pomfrey faisaient divers allers-retours entre le parchemin et Harry.

« Les symptômes habituels sont bien présents mais amplifiés. Et puis il y a autre chose ...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Un sort ou une potion, dans tous les cas au vu de ses autres soucis, cela n'apporte rien de positif, bien au contraire.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne se réveille pas ? »

Pomfrey releva la tête et croisa le regard de Minerva avant d'acquiescer longuement. « Je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas tant que ce - cette chose agira dans son organisme. La potion aidera peut-être mais rien n'est certain.

\- D'accord, très bien, et comment le lui enlève-t-on ? »

Pomfrey se mordit les lèvres et avoua dans un murmure « Minerva, tant que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas le soigner. »

Severus eut un claquement de langue agacé.

« Eh bien, trouvez ! S'exclama Minerva.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez ! Vous venez de lui lancer un sort de diagnostique via une potion, faites donc de même pour trouver la cause de ce mal être ! »

L'infirmière était clairement prise entre deux feux. Son envie d'agir comme Minerva venait de le souligner et celle de rien tenter de plus qui pourrait nuire à la santé du plus jeune. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Severus qui lui apporta une aide plus que salutaire.

« Nous allons le placer à l'infirmerie dans un premier temps, et attendre de voir s'il peut se réveiller de lui-même. Nous pouvons éventuellement voir quelles sont les options qui s'offrent à nous en attendant. Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je consulte son bilan de santé, Pompom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle hocha simplement la tête. Puis, avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Harry se transforma sous leurs yeux pour se métamorphoser complètement en sa forme animagus. Le petit chat noir qui plantait maintenant inconsciemment ses griffes sur la robe de l'infirmière ressemblait à une adorable peluche. Severus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, alors que Pompom ne semblait pas surprise outre mesure. Minerva pour sa part était au bord de la crise de nerf « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce - ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, c'est un simple mécanisme de défense magique, une fois de plus. Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que les Animagi ont la capacité de réduire certains aspects néfastes de la magie sur le corps d'un sorcier. Pettigrew qui a réussi à vivre bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel rat ordinaire sous sa forme animagus est un parfait exemple.

\- Ou Sirius Black qui a réussis à survivre aussi longtemps mentalement face aux Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ? » Pompom acquiesça silencieusement et Severus afficha un air de dédain concernant l'état mental plus que douteux de Black après qu'il se soit échappé de la prison des sorciers, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

« Mais, la forme d'Animagus d'Harry n'est-elle pas une vipère ?

\- Depuis quand Harry fait-il les choses comme les autres ? »

Minerva tiqua mais sembla donc rassurée et Pompom fit ensuite léviter le jeune professeur et tous les trois se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

Quand Albus Dumbledore passa les portes de l'antre de Madame Pomfrey, il trouva celle dernière à s'affairer autour de son patient le plus régulier, une Minerva inquiète à son chevet, et un Severus au pied du lit en train de lire très soigneusement ce qui ressemblait fortement à un dossier médical. Il déglutit bruyamment en avisant l'air maladif de son jeune protégé, qui avait repris forme humaine il y a peu, et fit connaître sa présence en s'approchant du lit.

« J'ai croisé Mademoiselle Milton et ses camarades dans les couloirs qui m'ont fait part de la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas en classe. Que se passe-t-il Pompom ?

\- Ah, Albus. Navrée de pas vous avoir prévenu moi-même, mais nous étions un peu préoccupés. Concernant son état, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous dire qu'il s'aggrave, Directeur. Je sais qu'Harry considère que la moitié de ses symptômes ne sont pas si grave en soi, et qu'il prend les choses de manières plutôt légères, mais je dois dire que son état actuel est assez alarmant. Sa présente inconscience se prolonge d'une manière inexpliquée, et mon parchemin de diagnostique indique un élément extérieur qui favorise et amplifie les symptômes.

\- Sommes-nous toujours en train de parler de ces fameuses « fluctuations magiques » ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Je suis très inquiète, je ne vous le cache pas. D'autant plus que lui lancer des sorts ou lui faire boire des potions pourrait être plus préjudiciable encore. C'est au-delà de mes compétences et je refuse de prendre une quelconque responsabilité. Je pense qu'il serait mieux traité à Sainte-Mangouste, Directeur.

\- Personne ne vous rendra responsable s'il devait arriver quelque chose Pompom, vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour cela et -

\- Non, Professeur, vous ne comprenez pas. Nous nageons dans le flou, et je ne pourrais pas supporter de lui faire plus de tort encore. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. »

Albus blanchi, prenant sans doute conscience de la gravité de la situation. Plongé dans une certaine réflexion, Pompom retourna près de son patient, lui prodiguant le plus de confort possible. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle. Severus faisait à présent les cents pas au pied du lit, fronçant les sourcils au fil de sa lecture et Minerva tenait fermement mais avec une douceur incomparable la main d'Harry dans l'une des siennes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Albus releva la tête et son air préoccupé alerta Minerva.

« Pompom, pensez-vous que bloquer sa magie, temporairement s'entend, pourrait vous permettre de l'atteindre magicalement ? »

L'infirmière se retourna lentement vers lui, l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Ce fut cependant le Maître des Potions qui eut de loin la réaction la plus violente, une fois que l'information eut le temps d'atteindre son cerveau et qu'il l'analyse sous toutes ces coutures. Si c'était là la première chose à laquelle Dumbledore pensait faire, et maintenant que l'idée avait fait du chemin, il comprenait maintenant certaines choses qui s'étaient passé depuis les deux dernières années. Et quelle que soit la manière dont il retournait la chose dans son esprit, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

« Par Merlin, Albus, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez par -

\- Oh que non, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Albus ! Le simple fait que vous pouvez concevoir cette possibilité ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que vous avez probablement déjà envisager la chose. Peut-être même l'avez-vous mis en pratique. N'est-ce pas ? »

Minerva fut soufflée par la violence de cette phrase. Elle connaissait pourtant le profond respect qui unissait les deux hommes, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait alors qu'elle voyait son collègue de longue date fulminer littéralement et Pompom regarder Albus comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce dernier soupira longuement, sachant d'avance que ce qu'il allait révéler n'allait plaire à personne, bien au contraire, mais il prendrait responsabilité de tout, tel qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Il aurait préféré que cette affaire ne ressorte jamais, mais il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus cacher cela à qui que ce soit.

« Pour commencer, sachez que j'ai toujours agi p -

\- Pour le plus grand bien ? Comme il est pratique de justifier chaque décision par une simple phrase !

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser, mon garçon, mais je vous assure que nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- _Vous_ n'aviez pas le choix, serait-il sans doute plus correct. »

Le regard d'Albus bifurqua de nouveau sur le jeune homme inconscient. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il savait aussi pourquoi il l'avait fait. Severus perdait patience.

« Au risque de me répéter, qu'avez-vous fait, et surtout, quand ?

\- ... Très bien. Vous savez combien le choc de la perte de Sirius Black a été un coup dur pour Harry.

\- Bel euphémisme. » Cracha Severus pour qui les visions de la mort de Black additionné aux émotions de son ancien élève l'avaient quelque peu ébranlé. La cinquième année du jeune homme avait été la cassure qui avait causé la relation tendue qui subsistait encore aujourd'hui entre le Directeur et le jeune Professeur, et personne n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Harry était toujours resté très évasif sur le sujet, tous savaient que le brun se tenait responsable de la mort prématurée de son parrain et personne ne tenait à rouvrir cette plaie béante ; et il n'était bien sûr pas question pour Albus d'ébruiter l'affaire.

« Je ne vous parlerai pas de la ... "dispute" que nous avons eue, lui et moi, même si sa colère était parfaitement légitime, et qu'elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Le fait est qu'au moment où j'ai révélé la prophétie à Harry, il fut évident à ce moment que sa fragilité et son chagrin ne nous permettrait jamais de faire de lui l'arme qu'il était destiné à devenir. »

Minerva, comme tout le monde, prit connaissance de la prophétie pendant l'un des nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la sixième année d'Harry Potter. Toutefois jamais Albus n'avait jamais osé nommer le garçon d'une telle façon. Elle se leva, une main sur la bouche, profondément choquée. Pomfrey ne put également laisser passer ça.

« Comment osez-vous -

\- Je me doute de ce que vous pouvez penser de cela, mais le fait est que c'est la vérité, et vous le savez. La prophétie le désignait comme le seul être capable de tuer notre plus grand ennemi. Il devenait indispensable de canaliser son énergie et d'utiliser la soif de vengeance qui l'habitait afin d'en faire, eh bien oui, l'arme donc nous avions besoin. Croyez bien qu'il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais Harry ... Désirait prendre un chemin différent de celui qu'il _devait_ suivre. Je me devais de le garder sous contrôle. De ce fait, j'ai été obligé de brider sa magie juvénile afin que l'utilisation de sa magie soit totale. Il désirait apprendre, et je lui ai donné l'opportunité de le faire.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Il ne s'en souviens pas, bien entendu.

\- Pardon ? De quoi ne se souviens-t 'il pas ?

\- Du sort que j'ai dû lui lancer. Il m'a fallu l'oublietter et remodeler sa mémoire afin que -

\- Êtes-vous en train de nous dire que vous avez jeté un sort à l'un de vos élèves contre sa propre volonté ? En plus de lui avoir effacé la mémoire, vous avez en toute connaissance de cause laisser sa santé se dégrader de la sorte ? Vous l'avez laissé perdre son temps et celui des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste alors que depuis le début vous saviez pourquoi il avait ses symptômes ?

\- Je ne le savais pas. Comment aurais-pu le savoir ? Madame Pomfresh l'a dit elle-même, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Supposons que ces fluctuations magiques soient dues à autre chose ? Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma priorité était de faire en sorte qu'il puisse apprendre vite tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Et à ce moment il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui.

\- Aucun danger ?! Vous qui prévoyez toujours tout à l'avance, vous était-il impossible de prévoir cela ? Comment avez-vous - »

Un léger gémissement les coupa dans leur dispute. Harry, de nouveau parfaitement humain, remua légèrement dans son lit et en un clin d'œil trois personnes furent à ses côtés. Albus savait qu'il n'était même pas question de seulement envisager de s'enquérir de sa santé. Il se permit un léger sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à du soulagement à voir le jeune homme se réveiller de lui-même, même s'il n'était clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il en profita donc pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Prenez soin de lui, Pompom.

\- Nous n'en resteront pas là, Directeur. »

Severus avait répondu sans se retourner, ne pouvant regarder son mentor plus longtemps au risque de lui lancer le premier sort qui lui viendrait en tête, et il était loin d'être légal. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Quoi qu'il ait fait au jeune homme, on ne peut pas dire que la santé du jeune était au cœur des préoccupation de Dumbledore. Peu importe que qu'il perde la vie tant que le plus dangereux sorcier de tous les temps n'est plus ? Rien que cette pensée le fit frissonner. Étaient-ils donc tous des pions que Dumbledore pouvait manipuler selon ses souhaits ? Oh ils n'étaient sans doute pas les meilleurs amis du monde avec l'ancien Gryffondor, mais quoi que lui ai fait Dumbledore, il ne l'aurait pas souhaité même à son pire ennemi.

Minerva s'éloigna un peu du lit, laissant Pompom tourner autour à sa guise pendant qu'elle questionnait sur le jeune professeur. Elle le suréleva un peu, le mettant dans une position semi-assise alors qu'il semblait encore très désorienté.

« Doucement, Harry, là. Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

\- Wow, tout doux, trop de questions ... »

La remarque fit sourire les trois personnes, allégeant la tension palpable. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

« J'étais ... En classe ? L'un de mes sorts n'a pas fonctionné. J'avais assez mal à la tête mais je ne me suis pas méfié et j'ai recommencé. Et après, trou noir. Je suis tombé ?

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui au second essai, effectivement. Vous êtes resté inconscient un assez long moment, et votre magie se sentant agressée ne nous laissait pas vous atteindre. Il y avait fort longtemps que je n'avais pas vu votre bouille de chaton ! Comment vous sentez-vous à présent ?

\- Toujours mal à la tête, j'ai des vertiges et ... bouillonnant.

\- Oui, vous avez de la fièvre, je pense que vous -

\- Non, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un feu de cheminé qui crépite là-dedans, et ce n'est pas spécialement agréable. » Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine qu'il serra douloureusement.

« Vous allez rester au calme quelques jours.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas, il y a les cours et le club de duel que je suis censé superviser samedi et -

\- Pas de refus, Monsieur Potter, sinon c'est à Sainte-Mangouste que je vous envois ! Et si cela ne suffit pas, il n'existe pas moins d'une dizaine de sorts capable de vous attacher dans ce lit, et croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir ! »

Cela sembla suffire pour qu'il ne discute plus cet ordre. Pas qu'il avait visiblement le choix de toute façon. Il se réinstalla donc tranquillement, mais non sans soupirer lourdement.

« Bien, ravie de vous voir docile pour une fois.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, je pense que Saint Mangouste ne peut rien pour moi, il n'y a eu aucune avancée depuis la première fois où j'ai été obligé d'y aller, et ils me regardent tous comme une bête curieuse quand je dois m'y rendre, ce qui n'a rien d'agréable. Alors rester ici est une bien meilleure option !

\- Je devrais me sentir vexée mais vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! » Pomfrey reçu un tirement de langue en réponse, et elle se mit à sourire avant de retrouver rapidement son sérieux.

Puis Pomfrey et Severus se lancèrent un regard en coin. Devaient-ils révéler maintenant qu'Albus semblait être à l'origine de son mal-être ? Leur relation n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, il y avait fort à parier qu'Harry piquerait une colère mémorable quand il le saura. Colère tout à fait justifiée, soit dit en passant. Ils n'eurent pas à se poser la question longtemps alors qu'Harry commençait à grimacer en se tenant toujours le ventre.

« Cette douleur vous gêne-t-elle à ce point ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment désagréable, et je me sens nauséeux. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça ?

\- Si vous vous êtes réveillé de vous-même, je pense que nous pouvons envisager de vous laisser ingurgiter des potions de faible intensité. Le problème étant qu'elles ne seront pas très efficaces, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Faisons-le tout de même, ça ne pourra pas être pire de toute façon. »

Harry se rallongea dans le lit, plus pâle que jamais. Severus invoqua silencieusement un siège et se réinstalla au pied du lit, le dossier d'Harry toujours en main. Une minute plus tard et une petite table surplombée d'une tasse et d'une théière apparu à ses côtés. Quitte à devoir rester dans le coin, autant être bien installé. Minerva était maintenant soulagée mais se sentait inutile. De plus, il y avait deux doubles cours qui par la force des choses avaient dû être annulés puisque Severus n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'avoir envie de retourner travailler. Il était temps d'aller vérifier que les élèves étaient sagement dans leurs dortoirs comme il avait été ordonné de faire. Puis d'installer une surveillance pour les cours qui seront probablement annulés dans l'après-midi. Minerva se leva alors que Pomfrey revenait dans la pièce avec un panier de fioles. Elle discuta une minute avec Snape qui acquiesça gravement puis se rapprocha d'Harry.

« Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard, Harry. Ménagez-vous. »

Harry la remercia du regard. Puis il enfourna les deux fioles que Pomfrey lui mit dans les mains pendant que Minerva quitta la pièce. Harry se rallongea ensuite, une main sur le front, prêt à s'endormir. Plusieurs minutes de silence se succédèrent, parmi lesquelles on ne pouvait entendre que les retournements de pages et le tintement lointain des fioles de Mme Pomfrey. Jusqu'à ce que Severus relève la tête.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? » Harry en sursauta presque. Son air maladif fit froncer les sourcils des plus âgé.

« Les potions sont vraiment très légères, je ne ressens quasiment pas les effets.

\- Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous donner quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Je le sais bien, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai connu pire. »

La présence de son collègue le perturbait grandement. Il se sentait plutôt mal, et cette proximité faisait battre son cœur à un rythme très rapide ce qui n'arrangeait rien au problème. Il avait l'impression que son palpitant allait soit s'enfuir soit imploser. Ou les deux. Il appréciait toutefois sa présence discrète, et savourait le fait de pouvoir l'admirer à loisir. Le silence l'angoissa, et il demanda la première chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit.

« Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

Là, Severus était scié. Potter venait-il vraiment de s'enquérir de sa santé ? Il se tourna vers lui les yeux très légèrement écarquillés, ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'était une simple question. » Harry haussa les épaules, mais la réponse semblait lui importer, quel que soit la raison.

« Pardonnez ma surprise, mais j'ai cru un instant que vous veniez de me demander comment j'allais.

\- Je viens de le faire. » Harry semblait légèrement agacé désormais.

« Oserais-je demander pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas discuté, alors je -

\- Un moment ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous pointez presque tous les deux jours dans mon bureau car vous manquez visiblement d'autorité avec les Serpentard les plus âgés ?

\- Inutile de me le rappeler, grogna Harry. Mais je ne parlais bien évidemment pas de cela, et vous le savez. Nous parlions, avant, et nos discussions n'avaient rien de professionnel si vous vous souvenez bien. Et depuis Voldemort ... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Oui, depuis Voldemort, ils avaient tous deux étaient très occupés, et les discussions personnelles étaient devenu rares, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Et maintenant qu'Harry en faisait la remarque, il pouvait dire que cela pouvait presque lui manquer. Presque. Il avait en permanence l'esprit assez occupé pour ne pas y penser. « Alors maintenant que nous sommes là, je voulais en profiter pour vous le demander. Allez-vous répondre ?

\- Puisque vous insistez, oui, je vais bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter. » Le sarcasme était présent, et Harry détestait quand il faisait ça. N'avaient-ils pas depuis longtemps déjà dépassé ce stade ? Severus du intercepter sa mine boudeuse car il se permit une réflexion un peu plus longue sur son état d'esprit.

« Ne plus être sans arrêt sur ses gardes à penser que ce jour pourrait être le dernier est un changement difficile mais néanmoins agréable. J'imagine que vous pouvez aisément le comprendre.

\- Non, je ne le peux pas. » Severus l'interrogea du regard.

« Qui le pourrait, honnêtement ? Vous avez passé je ne sais pas combien d'années à jouer un double rôle, à ne faire confiance à personne, tout faire pour garder votre couverture en place pour renseigner l'Ordre du mieux que vous le pouviez, de prendre des décisions difficiles et faire des choses que vous regretterai probablement pour le reste de votre vie. Je ne peux qu'imaginer que ce ça doit être, d'essayer de vivre normalement. Le pouvez-vous seulement ? »

Severus n'avait clairement pas prévu cela. La gorge serrée, il ne put que ressassé dans sa tête les paroles que le plus jeune venait de prononcer, avec ce ton rempli de confiance, d'acceptation et de respect. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela, même pas Dumbledore, et Severus ne savait pas comment se positionner par rapport au fait que c'était Harry Potter lui-même qui venait de le souligner. C'était quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire, en réalité, et Severus en prenait doucement conscience. Il avait dénigré le jeune homme durant cinq années de sa scolarité, l'avait entraîné durant près de deux années parmi lesquelles il avait vu le jeune sombrer de nombreuses fois et se relever aussitôt pour atteindre un but qui n'était même le sien, pour finalement le voir devenir un meurtrier, il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'autre mot, à un jeune âge. Pourtant il n'avait pas changé, jamais. Harry était toujours resté exactement le même. Deux petites voix dans sa tête se battaient vivement. L'une martelait qu'effectivement personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait enduré toutes ses années tandis que l'autre soulignait le fait que quelqu'un venait pourtant d'en énumérer chaque fait un à un.

Sans prendre conscience de son trouble intérieur, Harry continua sur sa lancée.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai été franchement surpris d'apprendre que vous aviez décidé de continuer à enseigner ici. Je veux dire, d'après mes souvenirs, vous disiez que vous restiez uniquement pour être proche de Dumbledore, et sur les ordres de Voldemort afin de les espionner, lui et l'Ordre. Sans compter qu'enseigner n'a pas l'air de franchement vous réjouir. Je pensais qu'une fois libre de toute contrainte, vous seriez allé vous perdre ailleurs que dans les cachots d'une école. Les boulots pour un Maître des Potions comme vous, même soi-disant ex-Mangemort, doit y en avoir à la pelle. »

Severus se demanda un instant pourquoi diable le jeune professeur était si curieux sur sa personne aujourd'hui. Il trouvait ça intriguant d'être l'objet d'une telle attention, et intéressant. Personne ne s'était jamais interroger sur ses choix, il pourrait rapidement y prendre gout. Toutefois, sa question eut le mérite de remuer quelque chose en Severus et décida de porter l'attention sur autre chose que sa propre personne.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous pouvez imaginer notre surprise de vous voir apparaître au premier de reprise des Professeurs en ce début d'année. Nous nous sommes longtemps interrogés, Minerva et moi-même, sur vos motivations. Car il est évident que vous n'avez pas fait ça pour faire plaisir à Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une inexplicable rougeur était apparue sur les joues d'Harry qui en plus de son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, ressemblait à une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermée aussi sec. Ses motivations ? En dehors de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Severus, il lui était difficile de décrire avec précision pourquoi il avait dit oui à Albus.

« C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

\- Je suis un être intelligent, je pense pouvoir comprendre ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et organisa ses pensées.

« Quand Dumbledore m'a appris pour la prophétie, j'étais désemparé. J'étais censé avoir peur, mais au fond de moi c'était comme si je l'avais toujours su. Sirius venait de mourir, et Dumbledore se mettait enfin à me révéler des choses que j'aurai dû savoir bien avant tout cela. Sans doute que ça ne m'aurait pas permis de sauver Sirius, mais je reste persuadé que ça aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses. Mais à ce moment-là, tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'issus pour moi. "Aucun ne peux vivre dans que l'autre survit." Ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair, vous ne pensez pas ? J'étais, très honnêtement, incapable d'imaginer pouvoir gagner. À partir de là, quel intérêt pour moi d'envisager un avenir qui n'existera probablement jamais ? Je me suis résigné puis j'ai décidé de m'entraîner, encore et encore, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Si je devais mourir, alors il fallait que ça soit au moins en emportant Voldemort avec moi, peu importe le moyen. A ce moment-là, personne d'autre que moi ne connaissais la prophétie, et le Professeur McGonagall me tannait sans arrêt pour que je me décide sur mon choix de carrière, que l'on devait décider durant le premier trimestre de la sixième année. Quand elle l'a su, tout s'est arrêté. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu, car je savais pourquoi elle n'en faisait soudainement plus allusion. Mais c'était assez cruel en fin de compte, car cela rendait la chose plus vraie encore. Pas besoin de choix de carrière pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun avenir. Le problème, si c'en est un, c'est que j'ai finalement survécu. J'aurai dû être content, mais la vérité c'était que j'étais complètement perdu. Durant deux années, je me levais chaque matin, et me couchait chaque soir en me disait que peut-être le lendemain serait le dernier jour. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je me loupe, car c'était lui ou moi. Et tout à coup, après m'avoir conditionné à mourir, voilà que je me retrouvais à être obliger de vivre. C'était déstabilisant. Dumbledore l'a compris aussi rapidement, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé le job, mais je n'avais à ce moment-là pas assez de recul pour répondre favorablement à sa demande. Je suis resté à Poudlard cet été car j'avais besoin de me sentir utile et il fallait que j'arrête de penser. Et après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de rester. Après tout, la Défense est le seul domaine que je maîtrise à la perfection. J'avais d'autres choix de disponible, mais aucun d'eux ne me plaisait, et ceux qui me convenaient étaient inaccessibles. Rejoindre les Aurors me répugnait, vous pouvez imaginer pourquoi. Parler et enseigner la Défense est une chose, s'en servir au quotidien en est une autre. Ron ne l'a toujours pas compris. La Médicomagie était un choix intéressant, mais vous connaissez mon niveau en Potions, et rattraper mon retard n'était pas un challenge auquel je souhaitais me confronter. Le Quidditch ? J'aime voler, mais jamais je n'en ferais mon métier. Accepter ce poste était un choix facile. Mais, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit fait pour moi. »

Harry avait terminé sa tirade le regard lointain, et Severus s'était soudainement raidi. Il avait écouté chaque parole prononcée par le jeune homme et à présent, la petite voix qui rejetait vivement l'idée que quelqu'un comprenne ce par quoi il était passé et ce par quoi il passait aujourd'hui se faisait gentiment enterrée par la seconde, victorieuse. Un certain malaise le gagna en l'entendant parler de Dumbledore, et il sentait qu'une chose lui échappait alors qu'il essaya vainement de se souvenir des événements qui s'étaient déroulés deux ans plus tôt. Seulement, il abandonna bien vite alors que toutes ces révélations qui ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure se terminaient d'une façon déplaisante. Severus voulu en avoir le cœur net.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié sa présence tant il s'était plongé dans ses pensées. En réalité, maintenant qu'il formulait pour la toute première fois son sentiment de mal-être quotidien, il prenait réellement conscience à quel point il était fatigué de tout cela, et qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Bien sûr, ne serait-ce que d'envisager de s'éloigner de Severus lui était difficile, mais il s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps, ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais retournés, alors peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui de s'éloigner pendant un temps, surtout maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à régler son différent personnel avec Ginny et qu'il pouvait s'envoler sans que personne ne le retienne.

« Comme vous l'avez si gentiment fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ce poste même si je m'en sors plutôt bien. Les plus âgés ne me prennent pas au sérieux et sapent mon autorité ; malgré tout ce que vous pouvez en penser être Harry Potter ne fait pas tout. Quant aux plus jeunes ... Ils sont très familiers et me pose plus de questions sur la guerre que sur le cours. Vous savez, j'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme étant ma maison, et je pensais qu'y habiter et y enseigner m'apporterait ce que je cherchais après avoir vaincu Voldemort, mais force est de constater que je sens tout aussi perdu que cet été, si ce n'est plus. Plutôt que de m'accrocher à cet endroit, je commence à croire qu'il faudrait plutôt que je m'en éloigne et que je cherche une réelle envie de vivre ailleurs. »

C'était une décision qu'il n'avait même pas envisagée jusqu'à présent, mais il considérait à cet instant que c'était la chose à faire. Oui, s'éloigner, trouver une occupation qui lui plairait, un endroit bien à lui dans lequel il pourrait commencer à vivre. Se trouver quelqu'un peut-être ? Il en doutait fortement, mais mieux valait s'en tenir à cet état d'esprit. Il sentait Severus crispé, pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

\- Pardon ? Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque.

\- Où iriez-vous ? Et vos amis ?

\- Le monde s'ouvre à moi, je n'ai pas d'idée précise en tête. Quant à mes amis, je ne compte pas rompre tout contact, nous nous écrivons régulièrement et ce n'est pas les modes de transports longues distances qui manquent.

\- Albus -

\- Je me contrefiche honnêtement de ce que Dumbledore en dira, je pense avoir suffisamment fait pour lui. J'aurais des regrets, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais je ne pars pas éternellement non plus. J'ai la sensation au fond de moi que c'est la chose à faire. »

Severus se fit la réflexion qu'Harry devait probablement envisager la chose depuis un assez long moment pour pouvoir faire le point de manière aussi précise et rapide. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi l'idée que le brun parte le dérangeait. Elle aurait, d'une certaine façon, dû le réjouir, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Et il ne savait pas comment gérer le fait qu'il voulait au fond de lui que le jeune homme reste dans le coin. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, pour finir par l'apprécier. C'était un autre élément stable dans sa vie qui menaçait de se faire la malle. D'autant plus que la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec lui au sujet de Dumbledore n'allait pas arranger la situation, bien au contraire.

« Et puis, je ne voudrais pas déroger à la règle d'un Professeur de Défense par an ! »

La remarque ne fit rire que lui, mais Severus se détendit légèrement néanmoins.

« Moi qui pensais au contraire que vous preniez un plaisir certain à faire tout sauf suivre le règlement. »

Harry ricana puis remua dans son lit.

« Vous avez tort vous savez. »

Cette phrase était sortie sans son consentement, car Severus ne voulait pas se laisser aller à plus de familiarité, même si Harry, de par leurs discussions et l'Occlumencie en savait déjà beaucoup sur lui. Il avait toujours du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Quand ils en savent trop sur vous, ils peuvent l'utiliser pour vous faire du mal. Bien qu'Harry sans le vouloir ait apprit beaucoup de lui durant les leçons d'Occlumencie, Severus appréciait intérieurement que le jeune homme n'ait jamais cherché à en profiter.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous ne vous en rendez probablement pas compte mais je pense que vous êtes le plus à même de comprendre réellement qu'elles sont les difficultés que l'on rencontre à vouloir avoir une vie somme toute normale. D'autant plus en considérant que la vôtre ne l'a vraiment jamais été, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa à cette pensée. Severus avait tourné la chose de manière à ce qu'il ne s'inclue pas dans le résonnement, mais Harry l'avait très bien compris. Leur expérience de vie était tellement différente qu'il se demanda un instant s'il voulait vraiment se mettre à la place du plus âgé et vice versa, mais il ne préféra pas s'attarder sur la question. Severus pensait qu'il était apte à le comprendre, et ça lui suffisait.

Severus se remit à sa lecture quand le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Après cette constatation, ils n'avaient visiblement plus rien à dire sur le sujet. Harry l'observa de nouveau quelques instants puis il se rendit soudainement compte d'une chose.

« Dites ?

\- Oui ? Son regard ne quitta pas le dossier.

\- Vous n'avez pas des cours à assurer ? Que je sois dispensé des miens est une chose mais -

\- Minerva s'en occupe.

\- Et cela ne vous gêne pas ? Vous avez probablement mieux à faire que de -

\- Ma présence vous dérange-t-elle ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je pensais simplement que -

\- Cessez de penser et essayer de dormir, vous avez une tête à faire peur. »

Était-ce lui, la fièvre, ses hormones, ou Snape semblait un tant soit peu ... soucieux ? Il ne le montrait pas, bien entendu, mais Harry, avec le temps, avait appris à déchiffrer le comportement et les messages sous-jacents dans ses propos durs. Il y avait de l'inquiétude, Harry et était certain, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il l'admira un long moment dans sa concentration, et c'est sur cette dernière image de lui qu'il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil salvateur.

Severus se rendit compte après coup de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était une vérité qu'il n'était toutefois pas obligé de notifier à haute voix. Il reprit néanmoins sa lecture. Le dossier de son jeune collègue détenait un nombre important d'informations dont on ne lui avait jamais fait part et qu'il avait seulement pu imaginer. Voir cependant noir sur blanc l'étendue de la négligence dont il a pu être victime était difficile. Il pensa à sa propre jeunesse et s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir subi la même chose. Puis il analysait les données recueillis par ses multiples visites à Sainte-Mangoustes, les conclusions sur lesquelles les Médicomages étaient finalement tombés d'accord, en adéquation avec les propos de Madame Pomfrey quelques mois plus tôt, leur incapacité à y faire que ce soit de plus que de surveiller la magie du plus jeune et d'attribuer un nombre de potions impressionnant. Ce qui fit tiquer légèrement Severus. Quand Harry prenait-il ces potions ? Aucune d'entre-elles n'avaient jamais franchies la porte de la Grande Salle, il était certain de cela. Quand il pensait que tout cela était à cause d'Albus Dumbledore ... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme serait capable d'aller aussi loin pour parvenir à vaincre Voldemort. Comme si mettre cette destinée sur le dos d'un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais rien demandé n'était pas suffisant. Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'était pas pressé de monter voir Dumbledore, et se demandait comment la conversation allait tourner. Devait-il d'abord parler à Harry ? Dumbledore avait dit qu'il lui avait effacé la mémoire. Devait-il utilisé la Légilimencie afin d'en avoir le cœur net ? Si Dumbledore avait caché cette information jusqu'à présent, sans doute n'était-il pas disposé à trop ébruiter l'affaire, surtout maintenant que la menace Voldemort n'était plus. Sans doute pensait-il que cet acte tomberait dans l'oubli sans qu'il ne soit jugé pour cela. Pouvait-on d'ailleurs réellement le juger ? Après tout, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bien sûr, la façon de faire était bien largement discutable, mais n'étais-ce pas le résultat qui comptait ? Quand on voyait les conséquences sur la magie du jeune professeur, on pouvait tout de même se poser la question. Parce que oui, Dumbledore se défendait là-dessus, mais à présent Severus n'avait plus le moindre doute sur les causes de ce dérèglement magique. D'accord, beaucoup sont mort durant la guerre et Potter lui avait la chance d'être toujours vivant, mais est-ce que cela justifiait tout ? Certainement pas. La Légilimencie était définitivement une bonne idée, Dumbledore n'était pas le meilleur dans ce domaine, loin de là, alors peut-être pouvait-il creuser la chose. Oui, il commencerait par-là, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il se tourna vers lui afin de lui demander son consentement au jeune professeur, et ne rencontra que sa bouille assoupie. Bien, même si cela décalait ses plans, au moins Potter avait enfin fini par s'endormir. Après un énième soupire, il décida de rester à sa place. Pomfrey ne verrait certainement pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il reste à la surveiller, et lui-même avait pour le coup sa journée de libre.

Sa conversation avec Albus, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, fut courte, inutile et franchement énervante. Severus pensait le connaître presque mieux de personne, mais force est de constater qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Et sur une plage de domaine bien étendue, semblerait-il. Non seulement Albus n'avait pas fait cas de ce qu'il avait fait à Harry en fin de cinquième année, mais en plus il refusa tout net d'en divulguer la moindre information supplémentaire. La chose que Severus récolta fut un « Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de lui, Severus ? » irritable au passage et la seule chose qu'il pensa à lui rétorquer fut « Et vous, depuis quand ne vous en souciez-vous pas ? », répondant par la même et sans le vouloir à sa question. Il aurait pu rentrer dans la tête de son mentor, mais celui-ci l'aurait aussitôt détecté et l'aurait aussitôt empêché l'accès à ses souvenirs. Severus était certes bien meilleur légilimens que lui, il n'aurait tout de même rien pu faire contre Albus. Rentrer dans celle de son jeune collègue restait donc la seule solution.

Il ne comprenait décidément pas Albus, ou de moins en moins. En rétrospective, Severus pouvait compter beaucoup de situations, actes ou paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient guère ces deux dernières années. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Une autre petite voix dans sa tête, peut-être devrait-il également s'inquiétait pour cela, lui disait qu'il avait toujours eut l'esprit bien occupé pour cela. Il n'aimait pas ça. Les paroles qu'il avait eu envers Harry et surtout ceux utilisés pour le désigner, à savoir comme une simple et vulgaire arme, le tout dicter sans la moindre parcelle d'émotion, retournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. James et Lily devaient se retourner dans leur tombe à voir comment l'un des éminent sorcier de ce temps considérait leur unique enfant. Dire que même après avoir plongé la tête la première et à de nombreuses reprises dans la tête d'Harry, et d'y avoir vu de nombreuses choses qu'on lui avait caché, il n'avait jamais rien vu venir. Albus avait toujours tout soigneusement planifié. Mais le fait est que le jeune homme avait été manipulé du début à la fin. Un peu comme lui, en réalité.

N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir un peu la paix ? Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'Albus lui avait fait. Car quoi que ça puisse être, le fait est que la prochaine crise d'Harry pourrait bien être la dernière, au vu de la violence de celle qu'il avait subi un peu plus tôt. Albus pensait-il vraiment que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien à voir avec cela ? Vieux fou. Severus ne laissera pas cet acte impuni. S'assurant une dernière fois que le jeune homme dormait bien, il quitta l'infirmerie à pas de loup et rejoignit ses quartiers y effectuer quelques recherches.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, ses maux de têtes calmés, l'esprit serein. Il se sentait admirablement bien si l'on tenait compte de l'état dans lequel il avait rejoint l'infirmerie de l'école un peu plus tôt. Ses symptômes allaient et venaient à leurs guises et il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la chose. Et le problème le plus important étant que les crises se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il cachait son inquiétude, et désespérait peu à peu de guérir de ce mal, quoi qu'il soit. Parce que même lui ne pouvait plus considérer ces symptômes comme sans importances au vu de l'état dans lequel elles le laissaient ces derniers temps, mais il essayait de rester calme et positif.

Entendre son patient préféré remuer dans son lit fit rappliquer la gardienne des lieux.

« Monsieur Potter ! Contente de vous voir réveillé, comment allez-vous ?

\- Comme à chaque fois, Madame Pomfrey. C'était l'enfer hier, mais tout va bien aujourd'hui. »

L'infirmière soupira.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment votre organisme se rétablisse si vite après vos crises, c'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre !

\- Croyez-bien que j'aimerais être le premier à comprendre ! Même à Sainte-Mangouste ils n'ont jamais vu ça. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne continuait à voir les Médicomages chaque semaine que parce que ces derniers insistaient pour examiner le phénomène de près !

« Nous trouverons Harry, ne vous en faites pas. En attendant, Sainte-Mangouste m'a fait parvenir un panier de vos potions régulières, prenez-en une tout de suite, même si vous vous sentez de nouveau en forme, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

\- D'accord. » Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la fiole. Il était tellement lassé de tout ça et Pomfrey le voyait bien.

« Vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose ? D'inhabituel, peut-être ? Quoi que ce soit qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi cette crise était différente des autres ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Mes migraines se sont intensifiées ces derniers temps, le stresse doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- Vous n'auriez pas reçu un maléfice durant l'un de vos cours ?

\- Aucun, je peux le certifier.

\- Vous ne mangez pas toujours dans la Grande Salle, avez-vous prit quelque chose que vous ne prenez pas habituellement ?

\- Hum … Eh bien, Madame Rosemerta m'a fait gouter un nouveau thé lors de ma dernière visite à Pré-au-lard, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans mais il était succulent. Il y a également le gâteau que Madame Weasley m'a fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Ginny. Sans compter les chocolats qu'Hermione m'a envoyé la semaine passée. En dehors de cela, je ne mange habituellement pas ce que l'on m'offre si je ne sais pas ni de qui ni d'où cela vient.

\- Vous avez raison de rester prudent à ce niveau-là. Cela dit, vous avez parlé de Miss Weasley ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Pomfrey eut une moue dubitative et Harry grogna. Il venait de comprendre.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas différent, alors je pense qu'on peut oublier le philtre d'amour, où alors celui-ci n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, selon vous ?

\- Très honnêtement je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce l'effet ce qu'elle vous a fait avaler, peut-être êtes-vous simplement allergique à l'un des ingrédients ? Difficile à dire. Voulez-vous que j'envoie quérir Minerva afin d'interroger Miss Weasley ? Nous serions ainsi fixés.

\- Oui, faites. Quoi qu'elle m'ait donné, j'aimerai pouvoir le soigner et éviter de mourir aujourd'hui si possible, j'ai encore une tonne de travail. »

Pompom renifla de dédain et Harry soupira longuement. Pourquoi diable tout le monde voulait-il le tuer ?! Toutefois il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça de la part de Ginny. Son calme de ses dernières semaines aurait dû l'alerter, mais trop de choses occupaient ses pensées et il était passé complétement à côté de ça. Ça lui servira de leçon.

Tellement las et fatigué, il se rendormit sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

Lorsque Severus remit un pied dans l'infirmerie, Pomfrey lui tomba dessus, l'informa de la culpabilité de Ginny Weasley dans l'état d'Harry et du fait que Dumbledore ne lui ait retiré que quelques points pour cet « incident ». Inutile de préciser que son humeur ne s'améliora pas d'un iota. Passons le fait que Potter ne soit toujours pas sorti d'affaire ; mais depuis quand le monde avait-il cessé de tourner rond ?! Severus savait, comme l'ensemble de l'école entière d'ailleurs, que Ginny Weasley s'était gentiment faite rembarrée par le jeune professeur et comprenait son animosité. Mais par Merlin, quelle excuse pouvait utiliser Dumbledore pour se comporter de la sorte avec Harry, lui qui avait toujours clamé aimé le jeune homme presque comme son propre fils ? C'était aujourd'hui plutôt difficile à croire. Ou alors Dumbledore savait mieux mentir qu'il le pensait.

Il était définitivement temps de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Harry se réveilla à nouveau quelques temps plus tard et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que cela ces derniers temps. Il sursauta ensuite en entendant une page se tourner et pivota la tête pour voir Severus, le nez dans un épais grimoire.

« Miss Weasley est coupable. » Harry soupira.

« Oui, malheureusement, je crois que je m'en doutais. Que m'a-t-elle fait boire ?

\- Un philtre de confusion. Ou quelque chose qui était censé être un philtre de confusion. Cette petite sotte n'est même pas capable de réussir correctement une si simple potion. »

Harry avait l'impression que la colère de son collègue n'était, pour une raison qu'il ignorait pourtant, pas totalement dirigée vers Ginny.

« C'est ce qui a causé mon malaise ?

\- Ca plus votre probable allergie à la livèche.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà été en contact avec de la livèche et il ne s'est jamais rien passé avant.

\- En contact oui, mais vous n'en avait jamais avalé.

\- Je vois … Que va-t-il arriver à Ginny ?

\- Absolument rien. »

Oh. Pomfrey n'avait rien caché de la soudaine animosité de Severus envers son ancien mentor, mais entendre le Maître des Potions craché ainsi sur Dumbledore était tout de même plus que surprenant.

« Dumbledore s'est contenté de quelques points retirés ainsi qu'une tape sur la main si je puis dire. En d'autres termes, puisque vous n'êtes pas mort, et que le filtre de confusion n'est pas considéré comme une potion dangereuse, Miss Weasley n'aura subi qu'une remontrance de la part de notre cher Directeur ainsi que la promesse que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne saurai toutefois que vous conseiller d'éviter à l'avenir d'accepter quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. » Ce à quoi Harry acquiesça distraitement, osant encore à peine croire que Ginny soit bien coupable.

Puisqu'il était lancé sur le sujet, Severus se dit que peut-être était-ce le moment opportun de lui faire part de sa demande au sujet des manigances d'Albus.

« Pour en revenir au Directeur, il a admis vous avoir jeté un sort d'oubliettes, durant votre inconscience. Mais c'est bien la salle chose que j'ai pu obtenir de lui, il a tout simplement refusé d'en dire plus. Je pense que Dumbledore vous cache quelque chose, c'est même certain. D'ailleurs j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que vous dormiez. Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas conscience, mais votre discours a changé depuis la première fois où vous avez publiquement parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du Directeur après la mort de Black.

\- Je sais. Je m'en suis également aperçu. Le fait est que mes souvenirs sur le sujet sont parfois flous et parfois aussi clair que de la roche. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai moi-même du mal à déceler la vérité dans ce qu'il a pu se passer. Mais si vous dites que Dumbledore m'a jeté un sort, finalement tout s'explique.

\- Vous prenez la chose plus facilement que ce que j'aurai pensé. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous jamais parlé ?

\- Que voulez-vous ? Plus rien n'a le pouvoir de m'étonner. Au début, la colère m'aveuglait, je crois que j'aurai voulu au moins oublier cette discussion. Je me souviens m'être réveillé le lendemain avec l'impression étrange d'avoir rêvé ce qu'il s'est passé. La mort de Sirius était bien réelle, mais ce que Dumbledore m'a dit ne le paraissait pas. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas en grande forme et j'ai tout simplement mis ça de côté sans y penser plus.

\- Vous étiez chamboulé, c'est compréhensible. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- La Légilimencie. Vous êtes devenus un excellent Occlumens, et je doute légèrement que nous puissiez trouver quoi que ce soit dans vot -

\- Non ! »

Harry avait écarquillé légèrement les yeux à la mention de ce qu'il voulait faire. Laisser Severus entrer dans sa tête ? Hors de question !

Severus était surpris de cette exclamation catégorique.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez. Je vous l'ai dit, vos barrières d'Occlumens seront activées même si je vous demande de ne pas le faire et je ne vous promets de ne chercher que vos souvenirs liés à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau d'Albus, rien d'autre. Vous avez ma parole, Harry. Vous devez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé afin que nous puissions vous soigner. Madame Pomfrey restera à vos côtés pour être certaine qu'il ne vous arrive rien. »

Le jeune professeur se mordit les lèvres d'anxiété. Il avait raison, s'ils voulaient connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ils n'avaient pas spécialement le choix. Et comme Severus venait de le souligner, il était tout à fait capable de bloquer ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer. Quelque chose lui disait cependant que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Sentant son trouble, l'infirmière posa une main rassurante sur l'une de ses épaules.

Severus le vit en réfléchir intensément. Harry avait probablement des choses qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer, même à lui, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Il se souvient des leçons d'Occlumencie, et le visage défait du jeune homme chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle horreur dont il avait été victime. Et Salazar sait qu'elles ont été nombreuses. Severus n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire à ce sujet, et l'avait laissé s'en remettre en silence avant de repartir à l'assaut de son esprit. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'Harry ne veuille réitérer l'expérience. Il le vit cependant hocher la tête silencieusement, l'air malade.

« Allez-y doucement Severus, il est encore faible. »

Severus acquiesça et sortit sa baguette et Harry se tendit dans son lit.

« Détendez-vous. Je ne forcerai votre esprit que si le souvenir en question me résiste et dans l'éventualité où je décèlerai un faux. Êtes-vous bien installé ?

\- Oui ... Allez-y. » souffla Harry.

Alors que le Maître des Potions levait sa baguette, Harry se concentra intensément sur le souvenir de la mort de Sirius et ce qui avait suivi tout en bloquant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'accès à tout le reste. Il ne sentit l'intrusion de Severus que par le mal de tête intense qui surgit au même moment. Il le sentait farfouiller légèrement pour y déceler le souvenir qu'il cherchait et Harry commença à se sentir mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait soudainement si mal alors que Severus était déjà rentré des tonnes de fois dans sa tête. Toutefois la sensation devenait de plus en plus désagréable à mesure qu'il sentait son ancien professeur approcher de ce qu'il cherchait. Il semblait l'avoir trouvé alors que la douleur atteignait un point culminant, et que tout s'arrêta en une fraction de secondes. Il sentit ensuite la tension s'enfuir de son corps, et son esprit devint brumeux.

Quand Severus entra son esprit, il s'attendit presque à en être immédiatement rejeté au vu de l'extrême réticence avec laquelle Harry avait accepté sa proposition. Mais il parvint à rester en place et se faufila le plus rapidement possible du côté de ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, malgré lui Harry était avide de lui montrer le chemin et il se retrouva donc rapidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier, mal-à-l'aise, assistait impuissant à la colère justifiée du jeune homme. Harry hurlait et balancer d'une main ferme tout objet qui lui passait entre les doigts, et Severus félicita le calme extérieur de son mentor. Calme qui devint de moins en moins évident à mesure qu'Albus essayait de calmer le plus jeune. Il les regarda ensuite avoir une discussion d'un calme exemplaire, durant laquelle Dumbledore soulignait ses erreurs et Harry, accablé par le chagrin, se contentait de le pardonner, conscient d'avoir été choyé et protégé par le vieil homme qui regrettait ses écarts commis cette année-là.

Severus reconnu sans mal l'étrange sentiment d'un faux souvenir. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir celui du Professeur Slughorn lors de la sixième année d'Harry, ce dernier lui ayant montré sans même le vouloir durant l'une de leur leçon, et la même sensation était ici présente. Il força un peu plus l'esprit d'Harry, reconnaissant la magie de Dumbledore qui avait bloqué ce souvenir en particulier. Mais malgré son faible niveau en Légilimencie, il devait avouer qu'Albus avait plutôt bien travaillé sur l'esprit du jeune professeur. Ce dernier, en proie au chagrin de la perte de son parrain, n'avait probablement pas été très difficile à manipuler. Dumbledore avait seulement eu à profiter de sa faiblesse. Il ne désirait même pas voir la suite de ce simulacre de souvenir, et força un peu plus l'esprit d'Harry afin d'obliger le véritable à apparaître. Il sentait le jeune professeur se crisper intérieurement, peut-être même devait-il avoir mal, et Severus força l'allure pour que cela cesse au plus vite pour lui. Le jeune professeur résistait malgré lui à l'intrusion, et Severus accentua sa prise. Puis Harry finit par lâcher, et Severus se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, et Dumbledore lui assurait comprendre ce qu'il traversait, ce à quoi Harry lui répondit que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Directeur lui présenta ensuite ses excuses, car tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute, et qu'Harry avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Puis la discussion bifurqua sur Voldemort, et sur la Prophétie.

Cependant, dès lors que son nom apparut dans la conversation, Severus sentit des picotements dans son cou. Il n'en comprenait pas l'origine, à moins que quelqu'un s'amusait à le lui tripoter ce qui lui paraissait hautement improbable, voir complètement impossible. Dumbledore parla ensuite de la manière dont il avait deviné que Voldemort essayait de rentrer dans son esprit, et Harry le regardait, las, déblatérer sur la question. Il fut question d'Occlumencie, et Severus se souvient parfaitement de la manière dont Albus l'avait obligé à donner des cours au plus jeune cette année-là. De nouveau son nom fut prononcé et comme la fois précédente, Severus se sentit frissonner, mais pas de froid ou de peur, mais plutôt d'une manière grisante, ce qui le laissa dubitatif. Le plus étonnant fut quand une image de lui-même se superposa à la vision de Dumbledore s'expliquant avec Harry. Les deux souvenirs se déroulaient en même temps, mais est-ce qu'Harry faisait ça volontairement ou non, il ne put le deviner. Durant ce souvenir, il se revit marchant dans un couloir, côte à côte avec le jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, lui prodiguant conseils pour mater les plus âgés alors que ce dernier le regardait avec un air si doux sur le visage qu'il en resta stupéfait. Ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ?

Un cillement de paupière plus tard, et il était de retour dans le bureau. Dumbledore expliquait à un Harry défait comment Kreattur lui avait mentit, le menant directement là ou Voldemort voulait qu'il soit. Harry apprenait par la même occasion que c'était grâce à son vieux Maître des Potions que l'Ordre avait pu les rejoindre si vite. Encore une fois, une vision se superposa à celle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il se voyait corriger des copies sur son bureau professoral, tellement concentré qu'aucune explosion de chaudron n'aurait pu le faire lever le nez de sa copie. La salle de classe était vide, et seul le grattement d'une plume se faisait entendre. Derrière le bureau, il fut le seul entre eux deux à voir Harry s'apprêtant à frapper à porte et en s'arrêtant juste après l'avoir vu. Encore une fois, son regard se métamorphosa alors que le plus jeune l'observait à loisir gratter du papier. Voir Harry le regarder de la sorte, ne voulant pas montrer sa présence de peur de le déranger lui faisait un effet étrange. Une chaleur inexplicable l'enveloppa, et il sentit bien, à sa place. Enveloppé de sympathie et de tout autre sentiment sur lequel Severus ne pouvait mettre de mot.

Le souvenir s'évapora mais un autre ne mit pas longtemps avant de le remplacer, son nom apparaissait beaucoup dans la conversation. Cette fois-ci il suivait un Harry Potter seul se dirigeant dans les couloirs du second étage. Au détour d'un corridor, Severus se vit de dos et Harry eut un grand sourire quand il le remarqua. Sourire qui s'estompa vite quand il se vit discuter avec l'une de ses plus brillantes élèves de septième année. Severus se souvenait de cette conversation, son élève lui avait demandé des informations concernant la Maîtrise des Potions qu'elle envisageait de rejoindre l'année suivante, et Severus avait été ravi de répondre à ses questions. Il se vit lui sourire de manière bienveillante, et Harry recula d'un pas, son regard trahissant tristesse et ... jalousie ? Oui, c'était bien de la jalousie. Mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui, puisqu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais contre l'élève de septième année qui avait réussi à lui dérider les zygomatiques. Il tourna les talons et emprunta le chemin inverse la tête baissée.

La scène s'évapora de nouveau, mais Severus n'était plus que semi-attentif. Tout cela le menait à une conclusion qu'il pensait absolument improbable. Dumbledore expliquait maintenant tout ce qui concernait la Prophétie qu'il avait lui-même rapporter à l'Ordre au pauvre jeune homme qui semblait pâle comme la mort. Comment ce vieux fou avait-il pu lui mettre ce poids sur ses frêles épaules alors qu'il venait de perdre le dernier membre vivant de sa famille. Severus n'avait jamais porté Sirius dans son cœur, mais il avait pu à de nombreuses reprises voir l'Animagus canin s'inquiéter pour son neveu alors qu'il était enfermé dans sa propre maison, et pour son propre bien selon Dumbledore. Au moment où Albus lui annonça qu'un des deux devra tuer l'autre, une aura menaçante enveloppa soudainement Harry. Severus pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une manifestation de sa magie instinctive, mais Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise et il rejeta cette idée. Il pouvait voir le calme apparent du futur Professeur, les yeux assombris par la colère. Qui aurait pu penser qu'Harry développerai déjà une telle puissance à cet âge ?

Repoussant les divers autres souvenirs liés aux interactions qu'Harry et lui-même entretenaient au quotidien, il se força à suivre la dispute qui éclataient maintenant entre le directeur de Poudlard et le futur Sauveur du monde sorcier.

_« Voulez-vous dire que le but de tout cela, la finalité de l'histoire, c'est que soit j'arrive à le tuer, soit c'est lui qui me tue ? » _Répéter ce fait était inutile selon Severus, mais il pouvait voir l'incrédulité montante dans les yeux du plus jeune, alors qu'il assimilait finalement ce que l'on attendait de lui. Albus semblait se demander s'il devait répondre à la question et Harry se leva de sa chaise, arpentant la pièce en de grandes enjambées.

_« Vous auriez pu me dire cela plus tôt. Vous auriez DÛ le faire ! Que croyiez-vous ? Qu'en me laissant vivre une vie à peu près normale, je prendrais la chose plus facilement ? Vous souhaitiez me ménager ? Voyez ce que cela change ! Sirius est mort ! Par ma faute ! Si j'avais été au courant de cette foutue connexion, je n'aurais pas risqué ma vie, et surtout celle de mes amis pour rien !_

_\- Je ne voulais pas accentuer ta souffrance. Pas après tout ce que tu as déjà subi. Je tiens trop à toi pour cela, Harry._

_\- Je tenais à Sirius ! Mais vous étiez à mille lieux de vous soucier de sa propre souffrance. »_

La rage l'étreignait, et des larmes qui refusaient de couler remplissait ses yeux. Dumbledore avait beau lui répéter que tout était de sa faute, cela ne changeait rien au problème, Harry avait parfaitement raison. S'il avait su tout cela avant, rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

_« Merlin, comment aurais-je seulement pu regarder de nouveau Madame Weasley dans les yeux s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron ou Ginny... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi n'avais-vous rien dit ?! »_

Il s'était arrêté pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité acceptable. Harry sentait sa magie s'élever par vagues, et malgré sa colère, il ne désirait pas faire du mal au vieil homme pour qui il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect, même si ce respect semblait comme fondre au soleil.

_« Il était difficile pour moi de t'en faire part, Harry. Tu étais jeune, tu avais d'autres soucis, tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années et -_

_\- Je le suis toujours ! Et c'est parce que je suis un foutu gamin incapable de réfléchir correctement que je risque de faire tuer quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois qu'une telle chose arrivera ! Tout ça car vous n'êtes pas fichu de me donner les bonnes informations quand il le faut ! Cessez de m'enfermer dans cet écrin doré, je refuse de vivre pour voir les autres mourir par ma faute ! Je dois tuer Voldemort pour que tout s'arrête, n'est-ce pas ? Partons, dans ce cas. Partons et pourchassons-le !_

_\- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu -_

_\- Que je quoi ? S'il faut le tuer, alors allons-y par Merlin ! Pendant que l'on en discute, il pourrait être n'importe où à faire Merlin seul sait quoi !_

_\- Harry, tu n'es pas prêt pour cela._

_\- Alors entraîner-moi ! Pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous jamais fait ? »_

Severus pensa avec un semi-amusement que la colère rendait Harry très perspicace. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui, et la colère le rendait fébrile. Puis il regarda Dumbledore comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

_« Vous ne m'avez jamais entraîné. Pourquoi dois-je me contenter de me lever chaque matin pour suivre des cours alors que le sorcier le plus dangereux de notre temps attends sagement que je le tue, ou que ce soit lui qui le fasse ? Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix me laisser vivre une vie normale alors que RIEN n'est normal ! Je devrais passer toutes mes vacances ici à étudier plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursley pour y voir ma baguette et mes manuels scolaires confisqués ! Et ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois que je retourne chez eux, vous qui avez toujours tout sur tout ! »_

Voilà qui avait de quoi raviver la colère de Severus. Évidemment, comment Albus pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Ses propos étaient totalement contradictoires. Son seul souhait avait toujours été de protéger Harry, personne ne pouvait contredire ce point, mais à quel prix ? La protection du sang est une très ancienne magie, mais comme tout sortilège, il pouvait être défait. Et Harry avait déjà testé cette barrière de nombreuses fois. Que diable se serait-il passé si d'aventure Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts s'étaient pointés chez les Dursley cet été-là. Dumbledore pouvait-il jurer qu'ils auraient tous été protégés ? Pas que le sort de ces maudits moldus lui importait, mais pour Harry c'était tout de même une autre histoire.

A cela, Dumbledore ne put répondre quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait, effectivement. Et maintenant qu'Harry le lui reprochait clairement, il savait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix concernant le jeune homme. Un de plus.

_« Encore une fois Harry, tu étais jeune et même si le moment te semble mal choisi pour que l'on discute de tout cela, sache que je regrette profondément la mort de Sirius. Et tu as parfaitement raison pour tout le reste. Je n'ai pas de mots, pour te décrire à quel point je suis désolé, mais je vais t'entraîner, personnellement. Il est plus que temps à présent, nous n'avons que trop tardé. »_

Severus sursauta presque lorsque Harry se contenta de rire. D'un rire tellement mauvais qu'il eut presque peur pour sa santé mentale.

_« M'entraîner ? Vous ? Maintenant ? Mais c'est trop tard pour cela ! Vous avez trop tardé à tout me révéler, et nous avons tous deux tué la seule famille qu'il me restait. Mais je me vengerai, je peux vous l'assurer. Je dois tuer Voldemort, c'est dans cette foutue prophétie. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Professeur, je le tuerai. Lui et la chienne qui le suis à la trace. »_

C'était la colère qui parlait, et Dumbledore était tout aussi tendu que Severus était impressionné. Les choses ne se déroulaient clairement pas comme le Directeur le souhaitait. Harry continuait pourtant sur sa lancée.

_« Oui, je les tuerai tous les deux. Et elle passera en premier. Je la tuerai comme elle a tué Sirius. »_

Le bureau de Dumbledore trembla légèrement et Harry se retourna vers la porte, prêt à partir. Albus eut cependant le temps de lancer un informulé pour la verrouiller avant qu'il ne la franchisse.

_« Attends Harry, s'il te plait, nous devons parler. »_ Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui après avoir vainement tenté d'ouvrir la porte.

_« Parler ? De quoi ? A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres révélations à me faire, il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici. J'ai à présent beaucoup plus à faire que de vous écouter. Ouvrez-cette-porte. _

_\- Et où ira-tu ? Comment comptes-tu tuer Voldemort ? Pense également à ta protection ! »_

Harry eut un véritable rire de dédain.

_« Le square Grimmaurd possède toutes les protections adéquates, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit cet été. Hors de question que je retourne chez les Dursley, je serais probablement moins en danger au Square que chez eux. Quant à mon entraînement ... Ce que j'arriverai à faire seul sera toujours plus que ce que j'aurais appris ici en cinq ans. Tant d'années de perdues par Merlin ... _

_\- Écoutes, je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu ne peux pas partir Harry._

_\- Oh que si, je le peux. Et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Ouvrez-cette-foutue-porte, Professeur. »_

Albus s'approcha lentement de lui, il devait à tout prix lui faire entendre raison. Harry se retourna complètement, dos à la porte et leva sa baguette. C'est à présent l'ensemble du mobilier de la pièce qui trembla. Albus leva également lentement la sienne et ils restèrent un long moment à se jauger du regard. Severus se demandait un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver cette confrontation à proprement surréaliste.

Une nouvelle scène apparut dans son champs vision, le nom de Severus n'avait pourtant pas été cité cette fois-ci. Ils se tenaient face à face baguette levée durant l'une de leurs nombreuses leçon d'Occlumencie de la cinquième année d'Harry. L'époque où ces leçons étaient un tel fardeau pour eux deux qu'elles étaient juste intolérables pour l'esprit du plus jeune. Preuve s'il en avait besoin de la pâleur de son ex-élève et son essoufflement qui trahissait la difficulté à réaliser l'exercice qu'il lui demandait. Lui-même avait accepté ces leçons avec une telle réserve qu'il savait qu'elles ne lui apportaient rien d'autre que souffrance et ne l'avaient aidé en rien. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse, le provoquant en le traitant plus bas que terre alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais aidé à fermer son esprit. Il regretta cette époque, car elle démontrait que lui aussi avec une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius Black. Pas qu'il déplorait la perte de l'animagus canin, mais il se désolait de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur le moral d'Harry.

La scène se modifia légèrement une seconde à peine plus tard. Elle était quasi identique, si ce n'est que seul le Severus du souvenir avait sa baguette levée. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, cela devait être la fin de sixième année d'Harry. Tout au long de cette année-là, le jeune homme avait subi les attaques mentales de Voldemort, mais il avait appris à ne pas se fier à ce qu'il voyait, à déceler le vrai du faux, et plus les leçons avançaient, moins Voldemort avait d'emprise sur son esprit. Dans cette scène, le jeune homme se tenait là face à lui, et il le vit doucement fermer les yeux, son corps relaxé. Pleinement confiant alors que Severus rentrait dans sa tête. Il se souvient avoir été rejeté de son esprit avant même d'en atteindre l'entrée. Harry n'avait pas sourcillé et ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il réussit à bloquer totalement son esprit pour éviter l'intrusion d'un tiers. Après ces longs mois d'essais infructueux, il y était enfin arrivé. Grâce à leur travail respectif. C'est pleinement reconnaissant qu'Harry, les yeux plongés dans les siens, murmura : _"Merci, Professeur. Merci beaucoup." _Le souvenir principal se remit en route dès lors que celui-ci prit fin.

_« Laissez-moi partir. Vous en avez trop fait, et je refuse de vous écouter plus encore. Vous auriez dû voir venir tout cela Professeur, vous auriez du tout me révéler avant que les choses ne prennent cette ampleur. _

_\- C'était uniquement pour ton bien, tu dois me croire. »_

Avant qu'il ait seulement pu répondre, Dumbledore lui lança un sort si rapidement que même Severus en sursauta, tout en sortant inutilement sa propre baguette par pur réflexe. Le corps d'Harry se raidit, et il tomba sur le côté, le regard trahissant un fort sentiment de trahison.

_« Je sais que j'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi Harry, et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je le regrette profondément. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu dois rester ici. Nous allons t'entrainer, j'y veillerai personnellement, tu seras protégé. J'espère seulement que tu réussiras à me pardonner un jour, mon garçon. »_

Le sortilège que lui lança ensuite Albus fut assez long. Il avait prononcé les mots tellement bas que Severus du tendre l'oreille au maximum afin d'en déceler tous les termes, ne pouvant seulement deviner ce que cela provoquerait pour le jeune homme. Pour confirmer ses pensées, les crépitements liés à sa magie instinctive se calmèrent immédiatement. L'ensemble du mobilier de la pièce cessa tout mouvement, et le corps toujours pétrifié d'Harry fut l'espace d'une seconde enveloppé d'une brume bleue. Ses yeux retrouvèrent ensuite leur couleur naturelle, abandonnant leur précédente noirceur.

_« Cela te permettra d'user de tout ton potentiel magique, ton apprentissage n'en sera que plus facile et rapide. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te souvenir de ça, Harry. Et surtout pas te laisser en parler à qui que ce soit, personne ne comprendrait. J'ai d'autres choses à te révéler, mais je ne le ferais qu'en temps et en heure. Encore une fois, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, mon garçon. »_

Severus pensait qu'Albus faisait probablement référence aux Horcruxes. Il en avait eu connaissance depuis peu à ce moment, mais avait attendu de pouvoir chercher la vérité auprès du professeur Slughorn pour en parler au jeune homme. Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait bien calculé son coup.

Au moment où Dumbledore murmura un vif "Oubliettes", il fut projeté hors de l'esprit d'Harry dont le corps s'effondra sur l'oreiller. Lui-même trébucha légèrement.

« Severus ! » - « Professeur ! » Il fut accueilli par deux cris bien distinct, alors qu'il ne pouvait quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Harry était pâle, inconscient, et pourtant tout son corps tremblait.

Pomfrey lui lança de nouveau un rapide sort de diagnostic et Minerva se précipita vers son collègue qui venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise magicalement apparue, las.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Il - Pompom, comment va-t-il ? » Il devait organiser ses pensées afin de pouvoir répondre à Minerva. L'infirmière lui lança un regard noir, tout en pointant un doigt sur son torse.

« Vous avez forcé son esprit ! Je vous avais pourtant dit d'y aller doucement, par Merlin !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ... Albus avait dû le prévoir. »

Pomfrey serra les dents. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait plus en rogne, ce qu'Harry devait encore subir ou le fait que c'était le Directeur lui-même qui en était responsable.

« Je vois. Il ira bien, je dois normalement posséder les potions adéquates. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

Severus se fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu, puis se passa une main sur le visage avant d'en avaler une bonne gorgée.

« Albus lui a bien bloqué sa magie instinctive, d'un sortilège complexe que je ne connaissais pas. Il l'a ensuite oublietté, et je suppose au même moment, modifié ses souvenirs. Albus semble avoir été très sélectif concernant ces derniers, car je vous assure qu'Harry était vraiment furieux, au point de quitter Poudlard et d'aller à la recherche de Voldemort lui-même pour le tuer. Oui Minerva, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. Mais malgré cette modification, il n'a en aucun cas altérer le jugement d'Harry envers sa propre personne. Vous savez comment Harry considère Albus aujourd'hui, mais sa rancune est à des lieux de celle que j'ai pu voir dans ses souvenirs.

\- Pensez-vous que c'est ce blocage prématuré de la magie instinctive qui le met aujourd'hui dans cet état comme Pompom le soutient ?

\- Il peut difficilement en être autrement. J'ai réalisé quelques petites recherches de mon côté, et la magie juvénile semble être plus importante que je le pensais en premier lieu. La bloquer, même temporairement et pour une courte période, peut provoquer un dérèglement important bien que passager. Seulement les cas ont été si rares que les informations sur le sujet sont très peu nombreuses. Ce genre de magie n'est utilisé que dans des cas spécifiques et Potter n'aurait pas dû la subir. Dans son malheur, je pense qu'il a de la chance d'avoir su maitriser totalement sa magie et ce bien avant l'âge requis en notre présence, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait passé si Albus s'était contenté de le laisser de le laisser gérer ça tout seul, ou même si Potter lui-même serait parti après ça. C'est probablement la seule chose positive qu'il ait faite pour lui. Le mieux serait que je vous montre directement ce qu'il en est.

\- Nous ferons cela plus tard, vous devez aussi vous ménager. Vous pensez pouvoir trouver le contre-sort qui pourrait annuler ce sortilège ? »

Severus opina du chef. Oui, il devait se ménager. Et surtout se concerter avec lui-même sur les découvertes qu'il avait faites, et pas seulement sur l'origine du mal-être du plus professeur. Non, il y avait plus surprenant que ça. Il y avait les sentiments étranges qu'Harry semblait nourrir pour lui. Quand il pensait que le jeune professeur ne pouvait plus le surprendre, il se trompait lourdement. Il repensa aux regards qu'il lui lançait, et à la sensation intense de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti dans son esprit, pendant qu'il voyait des scènes de leur quotidien se dérouler. Peut-être avait-il inconsciemment senti que c'était lui qui forçait son esprit et que c'était pour cette raison que ces brins de souvenirs étaient apparus. Severus ne savait pas quoi en penser. Comment par Salazar le jeune homme en était-il arrivé là ? Que devait-il faire ? Lui poser la question franchement, ou continuer de faire comme s'il ne savait rien ? Par ailleurs, Harry se souviendra-t-il de l'apparition de ces souvenirs lorsqu'il se réveillera ? Il ne savait clairement pas comment réagir face à cela. C'était une situation inédite pour lui et déstabilisante. Peut-être le plus simple était de ne rien dire. Après tout, Harry ne lui avait jamais rien avoué, et ne se comportait pas différemment en sa présence. Il avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien réussi à cacher tout cela puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant au fond de lui, Severus maudit sa curiosité car il désirait savoir, il voulait être sûr. Qu'est-ce que cela changera, il ne savait pas. Mais l'idée même étrange lui était plaisante, il ne pouvait se retirer de l'esprit l'indescriptible sentiment que cela procurait, d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous regardait comme Harry se plaisait visiblement à le faire. Il comprenait après coup beaucoup mieux la réticence du jeune homme à le laisser rentrer dans sa tête. Les deux jours d'inconscience du jeune professeur, en dehors d'avoir filé de sourdes angoisses à Minerva et Pompom, ne lui fournirent pas les réponses désirées.

À son réveil, les souvenirs d'Harry liés à sa discussion avec Dumbledore furent d'une clarté édifiante, et son animosité envers lui n'en fut que plus vive, surtout avec ce qu'il avait découvert. Il ne se souvenait par contre pas du moment où Severus était dans sa tête, et n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de ce que ce dernier avait découvert en plus d'avoir débloqué ses souvenirs.

Severus en était soulagé. Cela l'allégeait grandement de quelques tracas. Son seul problème était désormais qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Harry. Ce dernier était sorti le lendemain de son réveil, rassuré d'avoir mis la main sur son mal, et soulagé que son collègue possédait les moyens de le guérir.

Il constata cependant un changement de comportement chez le Maître des Potions. Il s'était fait présent lors de sa précédente crise, mais il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et cela le blessait légèrement. Il fut par contre soulagé d'apprendre qu'Albus s'était fait remonter les bretelles respectivement par Severus et Minerva. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le droit de le visiter sur son lit d'hôpital et Harry estima que ce n'était pas dommage. Même si quelque part il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir pris cette décision, car elle l'avait amené là où il en était aujourd'hui, il regrettait dont les choses s'étaient passées et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment lui pardonner. Même avec certaines réticences, son départ de l'école n'en serait que plus précipité.

En maintenant sept jours, sa seule interaction avec Severus en dehors des repas dans la Grande Salle fut lorsqu'il récita le contre-sortilège capable de le guérir. Mais même durant cet instant, il lui semblait que le Maître des Potions souhaitait clairement se trouver ailleurs qu'en sa simple présence. Il ne s'attarda d'ailleurs pas une fois Harry complétement guéri et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Il subsistait depuis lors une tension particulière entre eux.

Deux semaines. Malgré toute sa patience habituelle, Severus ne tient que deux malheureuses semaines. Même pour lui c'était tout simplement impensable. Il tourna et retourna autour de la salle de classe du Professeur Potter sans toutefois tenter de la franchir. Son cœur lui disait d'y entrer sans tarder, sa raison l'en empêchait farouchement. Il envoya valser sa raison et toqua à la porte. A l'invitation du jeune Potter, il entra et celui-ci releva la tête de ses copies, profondément surpris de le voir. Mais agréablement surpris s'il tenait compte de l'air qu'il afficha à ce moment-là.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, entrez ! »

Severus n'hésita qu'une seule seconde. Il devait à tout prix savoir.

« Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien mieux, je vous remercie ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'aviez rien trouvé dans ma tête. » Harry était enjoué, heureux d'être libéré. Severus était venu de lui-même dansa sa salle de classe, et c'était fantastique.

Severus n'eut cœur à partager sa joie. Et c'est devant son sérieux qu'Harry recouvra le sien.

« J'ai une question à vous poser, si vous me le permettez.

\- Vous ... D'accord. Votre sérieux me faire un peu peur pour tout vous avouer. » Harry avait encore le sourire mais il était désormais un poil crispé. Ce n'était donc pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

« Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre de cette façon et seulement maintenant mais j'ai vu autre chose dans votre tête, pendant que je cherchais le souvenir de votre fin de cinquième année. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma quasi instantanément à ces paroles, et Severus s'empressa de rectifier le tir. Comme si ce n'était pas pour balancer un plus gros poisson juste après.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, je peux vous l'assurer. Ces brides sont apparues d'elles-mêmes et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les stopper. » Non pas qu'il aurait honnêtement chercher à le faire, mais le jeune homme n'était pas obligé de savoir ça.

Là, Harry commença à angoisser. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait pas que son collègue sache.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Severus soupira légèrement. Avait-il encore le temps de faire demi-tour ? Voyant Harry remuer sur sa chaise, signe évident d'inconfort, il se lança.

« Harry ... Êtes-vous - Avez-vous des ... sentiments à mon égard ? »

A mesure que sa question fit le tour des pensées du jeune professeur, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, tout en se levant de sa chaise, une main sur la bouche. Severus aurait dû s'y attendre. Vraiment. Mais cela l'ébranla plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai ...

« Écoutez -

\- Non ! Je vous en prie. Non. »

Sa voix déraillait, ses mains tremblaient devant son visage qu'il devinait rouge rien qu'à la chaleur qu'il dégageait sous elles. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait tout vu, dans sa tête. Il l'avait ignoré durant tout ce temps avant de venir lui en parler. Pourquoi ? Désirait-il se moquer ? Venait-il pour rejeter ses déjà maigres espoirs ? Allait-il oublier leur cordiale entendre pour l'enfoncer plus bas que terre ? Harry se jura entre ses dents qu'il n'en était pas question. Il serait fort, il l'avait toujours été. Severus s'était également levé, inquiet pour cette réaction qu'il avait envisagée et qu'il appréhendait malgré tout. Harry le devança.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Alors, je vous en prie, juste non. Ne dites rien.

\- ... Je suis désolé. »

De quoi était-il désolé en réalité ? Harry ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Sa tête tournait, et il avait du mal à respirer. Par quel miracle n'était-il pas encore par terre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ? Il devait demeurer digne, et droit. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Severus n'était pas pour lui. Malgré toutes ses belles résolutions, et le fait d'y être préparé, il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait que la douleur soit si grande, et si difficile à gérer. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se reprenne. Ça ne changeait rien, par Merlin, absolument rien ! Il souffla un coup, mais n'osa enlever ses mains de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de croiser les siens, surtout pour y lire une quelconque indifférence à ces sentiments qui n'avaient plus rien de cachés à présent.

« Vous devez cependant m'éclairer car j'avoue ne pas comprendre. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ... »

\- Je ne sais honnêtement quoi vous répondre. Ce genre de chose ça ne se contrôle pas, vous savez. Je suis sorti avec Ginny, mais je ne pensais qu'à vous. Il n'y a que vous qui ...

\- Oui ? »

Il releva la tête, écarta ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillèrent de détermination, et Severus fut un instant de plus ébloui par sa force.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est moi, je - Pour répondre à votre question, oui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu, mais oui, pour tout, et probablement plus encore. »

Harry le coupa alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche.

« Mais je sais ce que vous devez penser de tout cela. Et - Et malgré tout, ça ne changera strictement rien. Rien du tout. Je peux vous l'assurer. Juste - Par Merlin, ne le dites pas ... »

Tout sauf entendre le dégout dans sa voix, d'être soi-disant aimé par _lui_, Harry Potter.

Sa volonté bascula alors que c'est de nouveau tremblant que sa voix termina cette phrase. À présent que les choses étaient claires, il ne désirait qu'une chose. Que son ancien Professeur de Potions s'en aille. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'exaucer son souhait le plus cher en cet instant.

Severus ne savait pas de quoi Harry parlait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ? Lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il ne l'avait même pas laissé en placé une, ou plus vraisemblablement d'essayer au moins d'en discuter.

Sentant son trouble, Severus quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il ne savait toutefois pas ce qu'il aurait pu rajouter de plus à cela. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle une sorte de chanson entêtante qui disait " Harry Potter est amoureux de toi" ce qui était fort perturbant.

Se hâtant de rejoindre ses quartiers, il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Le fils de Lily l'appréciait, lui. Le fils de l'une des personnes qu'il excrétait le plus au monde avait des sentiments pour lui. Le gamin qu'il avait dénigré durant tant de temps était amoureux de lui, semble-t-il. Peu importe comment il retournait la chose, elle lui semblait toujours aussi improbable, et pourtant elle était vraie. Il n'avait pas pu rêver ni imaginer les sensations qui l'avaient assailli durant son cours séjour dans sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il n'était pas plus avancé. Comment se comporter avec lui désormais ? Comment l'approcher comme il l'avait toujours fait sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit à leurs précédents échanges ? Et Harry, que pouvait-il attendre de lui ? Et lui-même, que souhaitait-il en fin de compte ? Bon sang, tout était tellement plus facile lorsqu'il n'était au courant de rien ...

Les jours se succédèrent après cela à une vitesse incroyable. Les journées de cours se ressemblaient, la routine poursuivait son cours mais Minerva constata rapidement un changement de comportement parmi ses deux collègues préférés. Le fait qu'Harry paraissait déprimer et se liquéfier sur place dès lors que son chemin croisait celui de Severus était un fait qu'il ne l'aurait pas surprise outre mesure trois ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui, ça paraissait totalement incongru, déstabilisant et surtout incompréhensible.

Il y avait une certaine tension entre eux, et plus les jours passaient, plus elle se décida qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Elle avait vu les deux hommes se rapprocher durant les deux dernières années, et plus encore durant le début de celle-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et déplorait de voir Harry si perturbé quand Severus était dans le coin, et ce dernier se cachait plus que nécessaire pour elle ne savait quelle foutue raison.

Harry se remettait doucement de ce que le sortilège d'Albus avait fait sur son corps et sa magie. Plus aucune migraine et aucun mal-être ne pointait le bout de son nez, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'il voulut faire, fut de lancer un sort ou deux à Albus. Mais il n'en fit rien, il écouta de nouveau ce dernier et tous deux furent d'accord sur une chose : Voldemort était mort, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il refusa cependant de lui accorder un quelconque pardon car ses actes n'en méritaient aucun. Albus baisse la tête et leur toute dernière discussion prit fin de cette façon.

Considérant avec raison que Severus devait être la cause du froid polaire qui régnait entre eux, c'est donc vers les cachots que les pas de Minerva la menèrent. Elle trouva un Severus Snape à s'affairer dans sa classe autour d'un chaudron, surement à préparer des potions que Pompom lui demandait régulièrement. Elle frappa légèrement à sa porte et Severus releva la tête, surpris. Les visites dans les cachots étaient plutôt rares, surtout quand Harry ne venait plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

« Je peux vous déranger un petit moment ?

\- Bien sûr, laissez-moi juste terminer ceci. »

Minerva acquiesça et elle s'installa sur la chaise attenante à son bureau. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assit derrière le bureau professoral tout en invoquant deux tasses de thé fumantes.

« Je vous écoutes, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Minerva bu une gorgée tout en organisant ses pensées avant d'attaquer de front. Pas la meilleure façon d'aborder Severus mais cela payait généralement.

« Harry. » Severus se figea un instant avant de se reprendre. « Nous avons, moi-même et plusieurs professeurs, remarqué que vous sembliez être tous deux en froid, et je m'interrogeais sur ce fait. Vous vous êtes-vous disputé ? »

Severus soupira. Il tourna distraitement la petite cuillère de sa tasse sous l'œil aiguisé de l'Animagus félin. Son collègue s'était-il déjà comporté de façon si ... peu sûre de lui ?

« Nous n'avons pas eu de dispute à proprement parlé mais ... Nous avons effectivement un léger ... différent.

\- Je vois. Navrée de l'apprendre. Je peux toutefois voir à quel point cela semble vous peser à tous les deux. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ?

\- C'est - C'est un peu délicat à expliquer. Écoutez, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter, Minerva, mais je vais régler le problème, ne vous en faites pas. »

Oui, il avait pris sa décision. Une décision murement réfléchie. Il avait passé des jours à se torturer l'esprit mais il était sûr de lui à présent. À voir maintenant comment réagira le jeune professeur.

« Est-ce que cela à des chances de vous voir tous deux vous conduire autrement que comme des âmes en peine dans ce château ? »

Étais-ce également ce comportement qu'il adoptait lui-même ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« C'est possible ?

\- Je préférerai que vous en soyez sûr, mais je m'en contenterai ! Je commençais vraiment m'inquiéter concernant Harry, il semble vraiment prendre mal votre différent. »

Severus ne put rien répondre, il se doutais bien à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour lui. Harry lui avait pourtant promis qu'il ne se comporterai pas différemment en sa présence, force est de constater qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement s'en accommoder. Et Severus devait avouer que la vision d'un Harry le fuyant littéralement en le croisant dans le couloir, ou en se levant de sa chaise dans la Grande Salle dès qu'il y faisait apparition (à croire qu'il avait parfaitement enregistré l'heure à laquelle Severus avait l'habitude de se pointer) lui faisait plus de mal que prévu. Cela le confortait toutefois dans la décision qu'il avait prise.

Il avait pris l'habitude à ce qu'Harry gravite autour de lui, et il n'était clairement pas prêt à s'en passer. Severus se rendit soudainement compte qu'Harry ne lui avait effectivement jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait été clairement aveugle, parce que maintenant qu'il le savait, cela sautait aux yeux. Et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Maintenant, il devait aller en discuter avec le principal intéressé. Il avouait volontiers que la chose le stressait un tantinet. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille situation, et était toujours à se demander si la manière de procéder était correcte. Tout en se faisait la réflexion qu'aucun d'eux n'avait clairement fait les choses dans le bon ordre. Il avait appris les sentiments de son jeune collègue de manière détournée, et celui-ci lui avait avouer la véracité de ses sentiments tout en le rejetant derechef, et maintenant Severus s'apprêtait à lui demander de justement commencer une éventuelle relation. La situation le fit sourire un instant. C'était complétement n'importe quoi, et ça lui plaisait. Dans toute sa vie, il avait toujours improvisé, fais les choses à la dernière minute. Que ce soit pour protéger ses deux couvertures, que pour glaner des informations. Il nageait dans le flou concernant l'hypothétique relation qu'il pourrait entretenir avec son ancien élève, et l'idée lui plaisait. Il aurait probablement été plus angoissé si les choses s'étaient faites de manière plus organisée.

Il essaya ensuite d'imaginer la réaction qu'Harry aurait. Et finit par abandonner une fois encore, il ne voulait rien prévoir, il voulait que les choses se déroulent encore de manière complètement aléatoire ; de ce fait il pourrait plus facilement y faire face, il en était certain.

« Et vous comptez vous y prendre quand ? »

_Sérieusement ?_ Semblait dire son regard alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, incrédule.

« Ne le prenez pas comma ça Severus, je me fais simplement du souci et j'aimerai que cette histoire se termine rapidement. »

Severus pensa avec un certain amusement qu'elle ne faisait justement que commencer. Tiens, c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas encore pensé. L'après, l'avenir, ce qu'il adviendra après si tout devait se concrétiser. Il se demanda ce qu'en penserait leur entourage. Enfin, il était surtout question de l'entourage d'Harry, le sien étant globalement très restreint. Et Severus se fit la réflexion que ça n'avait de toute façon d'importance, rien ni personne n'avait droit de jugement sur cette hypothétique relation. Il ne reconsidérera la question que si ça coince du côté d'Harry, et lui seul aura quelque chose à en redire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, vendredi en fin de soirée. Harry était dans le parc, installé confortablement au pied d'un chêne, à corriger copies sur copies tout en préparant son prochain cours. Il repensa à sa troisième année, a l'épouventard de Neville qui avait pris l'apparence de son, à cette époque, détesté professeur de potion et pouffa de rire à ce souvenir, tout en se demandant quelle apparence prendrait ceux de ses troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Tout comme Ron, il savait que Tania Johansson avait une peur bleue des araignées, tandis que Matthew Smith perdait tous ses moyens sur un balais. Le cours risquait d'être encore spectaculairement effrayant et drôle, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il croqua dans son sandwich, pensif, et reporta toute son attention sur ses copies. Il devait tenir constamment son esprit occupé ; heureusement son travail de professeur lui était bénéfique en ce sens. Repensant à son collègue, il avait encore du mal à croire que les sentiments qu'il éprouvaient pour lui n'avaient plus rien d'inconnu. Mais il le voyait chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard par mégarde, accentuant par la même son sentiment d'oppression. Opprimé par ses propres sentiments, Harry aurait pu en rire. Il lui était toutefois nécessaire d'y faire face Et il le faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'y était préparé, peut-être pourrait-il bientôt avoir de nouveau une vraie conversation avec lui sans que son cœur ne le tue sur place.

Peut-être. Ou Peut-être pas. Après tout quelle importance ? Il quittera le château à la fin de l'année scolaire. Dumbledore n'était pas encore venu le voir, et peut-être ne le fera-t-il pas. Après tout, il s'était contenté de laisser son parchemin de démission sur son bureau, sans même chercher à en discuter. Sa décision était irrévocable, personne ne pourrait le convaincre de rester, pas même Minerva.

Il ne put empêcher toutefois un nœud à l'estomac se former à cette simple pensée.

Quand Severus se pointa devant les appartements d'Harry, il hésita. Pas de ce qu'il allait faire, mais de la manière dont il devait procéder. Des mots qu'ils devaient prononcer, des arguments qu'il allait peut-être devoir utiliser. Pas qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'en avoir besoin. Après tout, le jeune homme était amoureux de lui, non ? Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Toutefois personne ne répondit et Severus soupira. Sérieusement ? Severus se décidait (enfin !) et Môsieur Potter n'était même pas là. Bien, connaissant les habitudes du jeune professeur, celui-ci devait probablement être dans son bureau. Seulement là encore, étonnement, Harry était absent. Le Maître des Potions grogna cette fois-ci, puis considéra un instant le jeu du chat et de la souris auxquels ils semblaient jouer à présent. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son retour, hors de question d'arpenter tout le château à sa recherche. Connaissant également ses habitudes de vagabondage, il risquait de perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose. Il s'appuya contre le mur faisant face à la porte d'entrée, et s'invoqua un livre qu'il feuilleta le temps que son jeune collègue daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

Lorsque Harry releva le nez de ses copines il faisait nuit noire. Il estima que ça n'avait pas particulièrement d'importance pour lui, puisque personne ne l'attendait dans ses appartements et qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain. Toutefois ses corrections étaient terminées, et il estimait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait. Il se releva et, pile de parchemins sous le bras, il rejoignit ses quartiers. Il bailla largement en arrivant devant sa porte et son cœur rata un battement en avisant la silhouette qui avait tourné la tête en l'entendant arriver. Severus referma son livre d'un coup sec, et Harry déglutit bruyamment en s'approchant. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Bonsoir Professeur. » Il remercia Merlin que sa voix n'ait pas tremblée.

« Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... Euh ... Est-ce Minerva qui vous envoie ? Je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord pour animer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de demain et ...

\- Non, ce n'est pas Minerva qui m'envoie. Pouvons-nous discuter un instant ? »

Il ne pouvait avoir de doutes concernant le fait qu'Harry n'avait clairement pas envie de le laisser entrer, quel que soit la nature de la conversation qu'il désirait entretenir avec lui. Une fois de plus, ce comportement le blessa, même s'il ne pouvait ni lui en vouloir ni lui jeter la pierre.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- Je crois que vous le savez. »

Bien malgré lui, Harry rougit, et Severus en fut satisfait. Il en fut d'autant plus satisfait alors que le jeune professeur afficha ensuite un très léger air surpris mélangé à une certaine forme d'espoir, probablement sur la raison sur laquelle Severus remettait cette fameuse discussion sur le tapis.

« Je pense être parfaitement en droit à une véritable discussion sur le sujet, et non pas la fuite dont vous m'avez gratifié la dernière fois, hum ? »

Une fois encore, le visage d'Harry se ferma presque instantanément. Le regard dur, il s'apprêta à répondre, probablement avec une certaine fureur avant que Severus ne prenne dans les devants. Il n'était pas dans ses inventions de mettre le jeune homme en colère, bien au contraire.

« D'autant plus que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le l'occasion de vous dicter le fond de ma pensée.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que vous pensez de moi ou bien même de ... ça. »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Severus se contenta d'un véritable mais minuscule sourire en coin.

« J'aimerai que nous en discutions. Allez-vous me laisser entrer ? »

Harry, toujours plus ou moins réticent, se décala toutefois de la porte avant de marmonner le mot de passe permettant l'accès à ses quartiers et laissa entrer son ainé.

Ce fut dans un silence particulièrement tendu qu'Harry déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, puis retira sa cape pendant que Severus analysait chaque centimètre carré de ses appartements dans lesquels il n'avait jamais encore mis les pieds, jusqu'à ce jour. La pièce, de son point de vue, appartenait clairement à un Gryffondor, s'il l'on tenait compte de la couleur rouge qui prédominait dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Une certaine forme de réalité frappa Severus alors que seules des affaires scolaires traînaient dans la pièce. Pour peu, on pourrait presque penser qu'un étudiant de l'école s'était vu attribuer une chambre personnelle, peu importe la raison. Bien qu'il eût tendance à l'oublier, Harry n'avait quitté le cycle scolaire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, et ne possédait que très peu d'affaires personnelles. Il se savait beaucoup plus âgé que lui, mais si ceci ne dérangeait pas Harry, Severus estimait qu'il n'avait pas non plus besoin de s'en soucier outre mesure. Nul doute qu'Harry appréciera grandement la chose si un jour le sujet ressortait sur le tapis.

Puis le regard de Severus bifurqua sur la silhouette finement musclée du jeune professeur qui lui tournait le dos. N'avait-il vraiment jamais remarqué à quel point son corps était devenu aussi désirable que sa personnalité ? Avant de se fustiger mentalement pour avoir osé penser ça. Par Salazar, que lui prenait-il ?

Harry se retourna ensuite sans prévenir et Severus déviât habillement son regard sur un cadre situé juste au-dessus de son bureau avant qu'il ne le voie mater sa petite personne.

« Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Harry n'avait pas osé lui proposer quelque chose de plus fort, incertain quant à sa propre capacité à tenir une conversation sérieuse avec quelques degrés d'alcool dans le sang. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Pourquoi diable Severus devait-il venir le tourmenter ainsi ?

Harry l'invita à s'installer sur la petite table qui trônait là et il fut rassuré d'avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains les empêchant ainsi de trembler. Il sentait le regard de Severus suivre le moindre de ses faits et gestes et se sentait au bord de l'hyperventilation.

Avant de se fustiger mentalement. Il s'était préparé, ces derniers jours, à cette hypothétique rencontre car il connaissait son collègue et savait que Severus n'en resterait pas là. Et il avait eu raison de le faire si l'on tenait compte de sa présence aujourd'hui dans ses quartiers. Alors il s'en tiendrait aux mises en scène qu'il avait imaginé, et au fait d'avoir su depuis longtemps que rien de bon ne sortirait de l'entichement qu'il avait pour lui. Il faisait confiance à sa capacité à ne pas se laisser aller à une effusion de larmes et d'autodénigrement. Il en ressortirait la tête haute.

Il se retourna enfin, un plateau garni de thé et de gâteau dans les mains qu'il posa au centre de la table avant de remplir deux tasses. Tête baissée et esprit focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait, ses mains tremblèrent de nouveau contre sa propre volonté et il dû faire un effort incommensurable pour éviter d'hurler de dépit. Il releva toutefois à la tête de surprise en sentant une main se resserrer contre son poignet et rencontra le regard scrutateur de Severus. Aucune moquerie, aucun jugement, juste une sérieuse observation pour laquelle il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Une longue minute plus tard, la main quitta son poignet et Harry ressentit une sensation de manque intense, mais au moins il ne tremblait plus. Il s'installa ensuite une fois les deux tasses bien pleines et cette-fois ci regarda son collègue dans les yeux.

« Je vous écoutes ?

\- Êtes-vous si pressé d'écourter cette conversation ?

\- Plus ou moins, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

L'attitude détachée d'Harry fit presque perdre ses moyens à Severus. Parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à courtiser qui que ce soit dans toute sa vie. Parce qu'il savait que son caractère n'avait rien de spécialement engageant et qu'il ne gagnerait jamais un concours de beauté ; d'où le fait d'être resté plus ou moins hermite durant tant d'années. Alors s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'Harry avait des sentiments pour lui, ce n'est pas avec cette attitude qu'il chercherait à le faire avec lui, c'est certain. Toutefois, Severus n'était pas passé par une période d'introspection ridicule pour se faire rembarrer de la sorte. Pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était désiré par quelqu'un pour qui il avait lui-même, dans une certaine mesure, un certain attachement.

A ce stade la seule chose que le comportement d'Harry pouvait lui laisser entrevoir, c'était qu'il devait probablement avoir besoin en cet instant de se sentir un tant soit peu rassuré. Severus pensait qu'il était capable de ça.

« Minerva s'inquiète pour vous. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi Severus parlait-il de Minerva ? N'était-il pas venu ici pour parler de - ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette entrée en matière.

« Et c'est vers vous qu'elle se dirige pour obtenir des explications ?

\- Il semblerait que je sois pleinement responsable de notre situation actuelle, ce qui est plus ou moins vrai, je pense pouvoir vous l'accorder. Cette femme est hautement sensible à votre bien-être et estimait devoir me rappeler que nous avions déjà réussi à établir une certaine forme d'amitié fébrile, et qu'il ne devait normalement pas être difficile de passer au-dessus de ce … différent. Comment est-elle capable de donner un avis sur un sujet dont elle ne connait rien me dépasse, mais soit.

\- Elle a bien dit, amitié fébrile ?

\- Pas avec autant de mots, mais l'idée était présente. »

Harry eut une moue dubitative, pas spécialement certain de là où son collègue voulait en venir, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à essayer d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Il soupira ensuite avant de jouer distraitement avec une petite cuillère. Ainsi donc, tout ce que voulait son collègue, c'est de n'avoir personne sur le dos. Ni lui, ni personne. Soit.

« Très bien. Remplacez Madame Chourave à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, et accompagnez-moi. Votre présence à mes côtés permettra sans doute à Minerva de vous laisser en paix. »

Ah. Erreur stratégique de la part de Severus. Harry avait remis sur le dos une carapace plutôt épaisse mais venait sans le savoir de lui tendre une perche que le maître des potions s'empressa d'empoigner.

« C'est une idée. Mais vous connaissez Minerva, c'est un félin, elle sera suspicieuse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à suivre cette conversation ?

« Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

\- J'accepte de vous accompagner, à condition que vous acceptiez de partager une tasse de thé en ma compagnie, à l'endroit de votre convenance. Demain, à Pré-au-Lard. » Se décida-t-il à préciser.

Severus venait-il vraiment de l'inviter à une sorte de quoi, rencard ? Le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il récitait une recette de potion ? D'une parfaite incrédulité, Harry s'empourpra de colère.

« A quoi cela rime ? Pourquoi accepterai-je ?! Au diable Minerva, je ne vous laisserai pas ainsi profiter de mes sentiments dans une ridicule mise en scène visant uniquement à ce qu'elle vous foute la paix ! »

Harry était à présent livide mais Severus ne broncha pas. Il prit une gorgée de thé et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du jeune professeur. Il reposa ensuite sa tasse avec une lenteur calculée.

« Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Je ne cherche pas à obtenir les bonnes grâces de Minerva, mais seulement les vôtres. »

_Quoi ?_

« Quoi ? » Severus soupira.

« J'aimerai commencer par vous présenter mes excuses. Pour mon comportement, ce jour-là dans votre bureau. J'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas que je le sache, et qu'il aurait été plus simple pour vous que ça reste comme ça. Je vous ai blessé, par mon silence, et pour cela aussi, vous avez mes excuses. Maintenant, ne croyez pas que je ne respecte pas vos sentiments, parce que c'est faux.

\- Vous les respectez mais vous ne les partagez pas.

\- Je ne vous mentirai pas sur ce point, ni sur aucun autre. Non, je ne les partage pas, pas dans cette amplitude en tout cas. Et je ne vous ferai pas de fausse promesse, comme le fait qu'ils puissent changer demain. Peut-être qu'ils ne changeront jamais. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et commença à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce comme ça que Ginny s'est sentie lorsqu'il l'avait rejetée ?

« Mais je tiens tout de même à vous faire la promesse d'une chose. C'est d'essayer.

\- Essayer ? Je – je ne vous ai rien demandé.

\- Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui vous le demande. Demain, à Pré-au-lard. Autour d'une tasse de thé. Nous pourrions commencer par reprendre nos discussions.

\- Mais – Vous - ? Sous prétexte que VOUS voulez ? Que faites-vous de ce que moi, je souhaite ?!

\- Que souhaitez-vous ? » Il n'y avait aucune moquerie, aucune malice, juste une simple interrogation.

« Je ne sais pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir envie de - » s'écria Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en train de rêver ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais non, Severus était bien devant lui, détendu, amical, à siroter une tasse de thé et lui proposait d'essayer. Quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. Il ne se moquait pas, ni ne le rejetait, mais parlait au contraire de promesse et de volonté.

C'était un revirement de situation qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé et il se demandait le plus sérieusement du monde s'il devait accepter. Parce que si ça se passait bien, il n'aurait rien à regretter. Mais si ça se passait mal … Qui sait dans quel état il allait se retrouver.

« J'en ai envie, Harry. »

Cela étant, Harry n'avais jamais tourné le dos à un problème, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

Severus vit immédiatement le changement avec ce regard rempli de détermination qui le fascinait, il devait bien l'avouer.

« Très bien, va pour un thé. » Severus lui fit un petit sourire sincère.

« Demain, à Pré-au-Lard. »

* * *

Severus se réveilla au petit matin et étouffa un bâillement, le nez plongé dans la chevelure du corps chaud qui dormait tout contre le sien. On était vendredi, il avait cours dans plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever, à son propre étonnement. Non, la perspective de passer cette journée d'hiver dans le même lit que son jeune amant toute la journée était nettement plus attractive. Ces derniers temps, il se surprenait à vouloir passer un temps considérable avec lui, l'avoir toujours à ses côtés en réalité, et se sentait désagréablement vide lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le coin.

En y pensant, il pouvait décrire un nombre incroyable de sentiments négatif lorsque Harry se trouvait ailleurs que près de lui. Lorsqu'il avait accepté de le fréquenter, jamais il n'aurait pensé ne plus pouvoir se passer de sa simple présence seulement quelques mois après. Mais c'était le cas. Et même plus encore.

Au tout début, ils avaient été tous deux horriblement ... "gauches", s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression. Harry n'osait faire le pas de trop de peur de s'accrocher trop à lui, et Severus se comportait de la même manière de peur de blesser le jeune homme. En rétrospective, Severus avait apprécié la manière dont Harry l'avait laissé mener leur relation. Il ne s'était jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit, il ne l'approchait pas plus qu'il ne le faisait depuis le début de l'année, il ne se comportait pas avec lui comme un jeune homme amoureux qui quémanderait un baiser dès que possible. Au contraire, chaque rapprochement, c'était Severus qui l'avait initié. Il savait que son comportement l'avait probablement blessé à de nombreuses reprises, car s'il n'avait dit mot, les yeux d'Harry avaient toujours exprimés ce qu'il ressentait. Severus s'était cependant bien rattrapé depuis. Et leur relation finit par devenir physique. Ce qui fut une révélation de plus pour lui, parce qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. La présence d'Harry près de lui, lui était devenue presque aussi vitale que l'air que l'on respire. Il n'avait jamais encore dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait, même si c'était précisément ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et même si Harry le faisait depuis peu, peut-être avait-il toujours consciemment cette peur de se faire jeter d'un jour à l'autre s'il devenait trop entreprenant, il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il ressentait. Comme à chaque fois, il attendait que Severus fasse le premier pas, et ce dernier le remerciait de nouveau inconsciemment pour cela.

Leur routine lui plaisait. Ils se réveillaient dans les bras de l'autre chaque matin, quand il fut devenu impossible pour lui de s'endormir lorsqu'il était seul, que ce soit dans ses appartements ou dans ceux d'Harry. Ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuner ensemble dans lesdits appartements ou dans la Grande Salle quand ils se réveillaient assez tôt pour s'y rendre, tout en envoyant balader les remarques de Minerva qui souligna plus d'une fois qu'il était amusant de les voir arriver tous les deux ensembles comme le plus grand des hasards. Il passait la journée à enseigner son art tout en pensant à la soirée qui ne venait jamais assez rapidement ; puis ils se retrouvaient en fin de journée à faire une partie d'échec, à discuter ou simplement lire dans un silence agréable toujours très proches l'un de l'autre avant de partager leur lit parfois agrémenté d'une torride partie de jambes en l'air. Aux yeux de Severus, et surement à ceux d'Harry, rien de pouvait être mieux que cela. Au fait, depuis combien de temps était-il devenu Poufsouffle ?

Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il lui manquait peut-être effectivement quelque chose. Mais que demander de plus lorsqu'on avait un être comme Harry à ses côtés ? Il désirait avant tout bannir définitivement le sentiment d'insécurité du jeune homme, qui il le savait était bien présent, plus que jamais. Leur relation avait considérablement évolué, et tant qu'Harry ne serait pas certain des sentiments que le plus âgé lui portait, il ne pourrait s'abandonner entièrement dans cette relation. Severus voulait qu'il l'embrasse quand il le désirait, qu'il lui tienne la main dès qu'il en ressentait l'envie ou le besoin, qu'il le touche plus que nécessaire ; en somme qu'il ne fasse plus preuve d'aucune retenue à son égard et qu'il se permette d'être égoïste, car il le méritait. Il avait le droit d'être heureux dans cette relation, et Severus fera tout pour que ça soit le cas. Tout. Car Harry le rendait heureux comme jamais, et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que cela ne soit pas entièrement réciproque.

Après un léger regard circulaire sur la pièce, il sut quel serait le premier "problème" qu'il souhaitait régler. Où plus vraisemblablement la prochaine étape que Severus voulait franchir avec Harry. Ses appartements se composaient d'une grande pièce à vivre, dans laquelle se côtoyaient une large cheminée entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils moelleux à souhait, d'un bureau assez conséquent sur lequel étaient entreposés parchemins et fioles de potions diverses, de multiples bibliothèques, une petite table ronde entourée de quatre chaises, puis dans un recoin de la pièce trônait le majestueux lit à baldaquin que Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter, surtout avec Harry dedans.

Ses derniers temps, il lui semblait voir cette pièce d'un œil nouveau. Pas parce qu'Harry y laisser traîner toute sorte de choses, bien au contraire, mais parce que ce dernier veillait toujours soigneusement à ce qu'il n'oublie ou ne se permette de laisser aucune de ses affaires. À chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de ses appartements, Harry déposait sa robe sur le porte-manteau situé à l'entrée, et son sac au pied de celui-ci. Sa baguette se promenait quelque fois sur la table basse, mais il la gardait toujours à l'œil, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir la ramasser à chaque instant. Cette retenue de plus confortait Severus à l'idée qu'Harry avait vraiment peur de se faire jeter, et qu'il tenait véritablement à lui s'il n'en avait jamais douté. Et Severus détestait de plus en plus cette retenue qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Lui-même ne prenait pas autant de pincettes, et de nombreux livres lui appartenant avaient élu domicile chez son jeune amant. Désormais, il voulait voir Harry évoluer dans son appartement comme si c'était le sien. L'idée était grisante se dit Severus, qui le temps de sa réflexion avait glissé sa main sous le tee-shirt d'Harry pour y caresser distraitement la peau douce et chaude qui s'y trouvait, d'imaginer Harry empiéter librement sur son espace vital.

Mettant ces pensées de côté pour le moment, il devrait peut-être envisager de le réveiller, l'heure des premiers cours de la journée arrivait dangereusement et ils étaient toujours au lit. Ils avaient passé tous les petits déjeuner de la semaine dans ses appartements, et s'ils ne se pointaient pas aujourd'hui non plus, Minerva allait encore leur tomber dessus, puisqu'Albus ne pouvait plus les approcher à moins d'une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Severus soupçonnait ce dernier d'avoir depuis longtemps compris qu'elle relation unissait désormais ses deux professeurs, mais n'y avait jamais mis son grain de sel, il n'y était plus autorisé. Peu désireux de penser à son mentor plus longtemps, Severus se mit en quête d'une des parties les plus sensible d'Harry, à savoir son cou.

Ils se tenaient si proche l'un de l'autre que Severus pouvait non seulement sentir son cœur battre, mais également l'entendre. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui, son souffle chaud titillant délicatement le globe de son oreille avant qu'il ne vienne caresser de son nez la peau qui se situait juste derrière. Harry frissonna dans son sommeil, et Severus sourit, fier de lui. Réveiller Harry était toujours une activité qui le ravissait. Il descendit un peu plus bas et de sa langue vient tâter la peau chaude qui s'y trouvait. Il avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises eut l'occasion de gouter la saveur de sa peau, mais il s'y attelait toujours avec la plus grande des dévotions, tout comme quand Harry, en de très rares occasions, se mettait en quête de le rendre complètement dingue sous son toucher. C'était l'une des choses qu'il adorait avec lui, le partage. Ils partageaient tout. Leur vie commune même séparées, comme leurs affaires, et leurs nombreuses premières fois en tout. La première fois que Severus était venu dans les appartements d'Harry. La première fois qu'ils avaient tous deux quitter Poudlard en douce, main dans la main, pour passer une soirée, seuls loin de leurs obligations. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient présentés dans la Grande Salle en retard, après avoir un bécotage en règle contre le mur d'un couloir désert de l'école alors qu'ils s'y étaient seulement croisés. La première fois qu'ils avaient failli se faire griller, alors que Minerva franchissait la porte de la salle des Professeurs pendant qu'Harry était soigneusement installé sur les genoux de Severus et qu'ils s'embrassaient comme s'il n'avaient pas de lendemain. Severus voulait et réclamer des tonnes d'autres premières fois. Alors qu'il se mettait tranquillement à butiner le cou sensible de son amant, il sentait celui-ci remuer légèrement, signe d'un réveil proche. Il se mit donc en quête de suçoter amoureusement la peau sensible, lui laissant probablement un fantastique suçon qu'il aurait du mal à cacher, alors qu'il le sentait prendre conscience de ce qu'il fallait. Severus sentit son épine dorsale hérisser alors qu'Harry murmurait un langoureux « Sev ! » et mit encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Devait-il préciser qu'il adorait quand Harry l'appelait par ce diminutif ? Il avait la sensation de lui appartenir tout entier, à lui et à lui seul. Et c'était une sensation magnifique.

« Il - est - l'heure - de - se - lever- Harry. » Il ponctua chaque mot d'un baiser et Harry se sentir fondre. Des réveils comme celui-ci, il en désirait à la pelle. Severus était véritablement un modèle de douceur, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé de lui. Mais plus il y goutait, plus ses sentiments se renforçaient.

« Pourquoiii? » Sa voix s'était faite plaignante. Pourquoi se lever en effet ? Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant était de paresser toute la vie dans ses bras. Ou au moins tout le week-end. « Sev, on est samedi ... »

Severus sourit de nouveau. « Non, Harry, on est vendredi. Allez, il faut qu'on se lève. » Il abandonna le corps de son amant à contrecœur et s'apprêta à sortir du lit quand Harry releva la tête, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « C'était hier vendredi, Sev, j'ai eu les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en fin de journée et ça n'arrive que le vendredi. » Le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau de Severus, Harry roula sur le côté et enfouis son nez dans l'oreiller du plus âgé, plus que prêt à se rendormir. Il releva cependant la tête après quelques minutes, alors qu'il sentait Severus figé.

« Un problème ? » Severus se tourna vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'ai fait un cours de BUSES aux secondes années ? Remarque, je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne n'a réussi cette fichue potion.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire. Tu es un peu ailleurs en ce moment. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

N'étais-ce pas là la parfaite occasion dont Severus avait besoin pour lui dire qu'effectivement quelque chose n'allait pas ? Harry s'inquiéterait immédiatement et il en profitera pour lui avouer que son Gryffondor le rendait complètement dingue au point qu'il en oublie avec quels élèves il avait cours. Mais qu'il aimait ce Gryffondor et qu'il lui pardonnait volontiers d'avoir paru parfaitement stupide devant sa classe de secondes années.

Il s'apprêtait à le faire, vraiment, quand Harry se releva du lit comme un démon sorti d'une boite, l'ai paniqué. « Oh non, on est samedi ! L'entraînement de Quidditch des Serdaigle, j'avais complètement oublié ! » Il s'affaira ensuite à s'habiller avec ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Severus en profita pour appeler un elfe de maison et demanda un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes. A peine le plateau fut-il posé sur la table qu'Harry empoigna une brioche et la fourra dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il se battait avec sa robe. Severus soupira, amusé, et vint l'aider à la mettre correctement. La brioche avalée, Harry jeta son dévolu sur une tasse de café bien serré, et Severus regretta presque de l'avoir réveillé si c'était pour le voir s'enfuir aussi vite. Il reposa sa tasse et se dirigea vers la portée d'entrée, Severus le suivant de près. Sur le pas de la porte, Severus s'accouda contre le mur.

« Je suis désolé Severus, on se voit plus tard ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain de pouvoir m'occuper. File vite, ils doivent t'attendre. »

Harry lui fit un sourire à proprement damné un saint puis s'approcha de lui. Si un jour Severus devait raconter cette histoire, il jurera n'avoir strictement rien vu venir. Le baiser qu'Harry lui donna, de lui-même c'était important à souligner, ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps. À peine ses lèvres eurent touché les siennes qu'il se sentit transporté et bien évidemment leur échange dura bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé en premier lieu. Harry prenait visiblement un plaisir au moins aussi intense que le sien et tous deux découvraient la bouche de l'autre sans jamais vouloir en voir le bout. Ils durent pourtant se séparer d'une manière assez précipitée quand un raclement de gorge retentit derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent violemment et Severus ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Minerva, les joues rouges, ne semblant avoir rien perdu de leur échange, bien au contraire. Harry se retourna dans ses bras, l'air horrifié et mis tout de suite une distance acceptable entre les deux corps. Severus eut l'air peiné. Pas de leur coming-out officiellement dévoilé, ou de la distance nécessaire bien qu'inutile qu'Harry avait mis entre eux, mais de l'air de panique qu'il pouvait sentir s'évaporer du jeune professeur. Minerva était quand même la moins pire des personnes qui auraient pu les surprendre, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient désormais grillés. Minerva, après avoir ouvert et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant comment réagir visiblement, se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, pour le moment. L'air peu engageant que son vieil ami et collègue affichait lui permit de comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour elle faire le moindre commentaire dans l'immédiat. Severus décida d'offrir à Harry une corde de sortie, il en avait clairement besoin. Il pourrait gérer Minerva plus tranquillement après.

« Je crois que vous êtes attendu, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry rentra immédiatement la tête dans les épaules. Ce ton froid, le vouvoiement, l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Par Merlin, tout allait encore merveilleusement bien il y avait encore quelques minutes, et maintenant tout était gâché. Severus était furieux qu'ils se soient fait prendre, et Harry comprenait que leur relation venait très certainement de prendre fin. Sans compter que Minerva n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'en était vraiment pas loin lorsqu'il marmonna un « Oui, j'y vais. Minerva. » en guise de salutations et tourna rapidement les talons sans un regard pour son désormais ex-compagnon.

Severus le regarda partir la gorge serrée. Il voyait d'ici les rouages de son esprit se mettre en route et devait probablement se faire toute sortes d'idées sur les réelles motivations de Severus d'avoir fait usage de sa voix professorale. Il était en colère qu'ils se soient fait prendre, oui, mais c'était surtout car il aurait préféré lui-même dévoiler cette relation plutôt que d'être pris sur le fait comme une adolescent. Il voulut presque le rattraper et le rassurer quant à ses intentions, mais Minerva faisait des allers-retours entre le jeune professeur qui prenait clairement la fuite et le Maître des Potions qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, et il dut se résigner à rester à sa place, attendant les questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

« Navrée Severus, Poppy m'envoie vous prévenir que son stock de potions a besoin d'être renfloué et ... Par Merlin, étiez-vous tous deux en train de vous embrasser ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si abattu ? »

Severus soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Quelque part, il était quand même content que ce soit Minerva qui les ait surpris. Elle n'allait pas les juger, il le savait, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile.

« Quand je vous disais de régler vos différents, j'avoue que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête.

\- C'est une longue histoire, Minerva. » Cette dernière le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps ! »

Il l'invita alors à rentrer, et lui raconta tout. Comment il avait appris pour les sentiments d'Harry sans le vouloir, comment ce dernier lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il n'attendait rien de lui, comment Severus s'était largement questionné sur ses sentiments et qu'il avait fini par y répondre, comment ils avaient doucement commencé par se fréquenter, pour finir par ne plus pouvoir se quitter. L'air de soulagement évident que Severus afficha alors qu'elle se contenta de le féliciter, tout en soulignant le fait que cette relation leur faisait tous deux le plus grand bien, la fit sourire. Surtout que l'inquiétude du Maître des Potions pour son jeune compagnon était palpable. Minerva jura qu'elle n'en tiendra mot à personne, même s'ils ne faisaient rien d'interdit, tant qu'ils ne le feraient pas eux-mêmes et c'est soulagé d'un poids qu'il l'a laissa repartir d'où elle venait. Maintenant, il avait deux heures à tuer avant le retour d'Harry et s'attela à la tâche. La liste de Poppy était assez conséquente, et elle lui permet de se détendre un peu.

A onze heures et douze minutes, Severus faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers. Il était sorti de son laboratoire il y a peu, mais un Tempus lui appris que l'entrainement s'était terminé il y avait plus d'une heure. Et bien évidemment, le vide de ses appartements de tout Gryffondor l'inquiéta. Il ne savait pas où était Harry, et n'avait qu'une vague idée sur la question. Sachant qu'à présent espérer son retour serait vain, il se mit en quête de le chercher.

Les appartements du jeune professeur étaient aussi vides que le sien et il en était de même pour sa salle de classe. Au détour d'un couloir, des élèves discutant entre eux lui appris que non seulement un élève avait été blessé durant l'entraînement, mais également que le Professeur Potter avait l'air d'être sur une autre galaxie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Severus pour hâter de pas.

Il le trouva sans grande surprise sur le terrain de Quidditch, seul. Assis sur l'herbe, le visage levé vers le ciel, le regard dur. Il le trouva beau, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux s'attardaient sur sa silhouette. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Harry ne semblait pas étonné de sa présence. Avant que Severus ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry le devança.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours gardé à l'esprit que ça pouvait arriver. Qu'à un moment ou un autre, ça allait se produire. »

Parlait-il du fait de se faire prendre ? Évidement que ça devait arriver. Après tout, ils ne prenaient pas énormément de précautions quand ils se retrouvaient. Enfin, beaucoup moins qu'au tout début de leur relation

« Et en gardant ça en tête, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile à accepter. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tort ... »

Severus tourna la tête, et suivi des yeux une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il ne parlait donc pas du fait de se faire pendre, mais il croyait finalement que Severus mettrait fin à leur relation juste parce que quelqu'un était au courant pour eux. Ce n'était pas très flatteur pour lui, mais c'était sa faute après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire pour qu'Harry lui prouve à quel point il l'aimait, mais il venait de lui en fournir une. Severus mourrait d'envie de lui montrer à quel point c'était réciproque, mais décida de régler le petit problème qui venait de s'établir dans la tête de son Gryffondor.

« Nous avons eu une longue conversation, Minerva et moi. Par Salazar, que cette femme est bavarde ! »

Harry, blasé, avait oublié à quel point Severus était un être sans pitié. Pourquoi devait-il tourner autour du chaudron et remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? C'était déjà bien assez difficile pour qu'en plus il ait à subir -

« De ce fait, je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à te demander, Harry. »

Harry en cet instant, aurait accepté à peu près n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir la douleur que Severus était en train de lui infliger. Qu'on en finisse !

« Les cachots ou le troisième étage ? »

Harry leva lentement la tête vers lui, et le regarda avec ce regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais clairement pas à cette question sans queue ni tête. Du moins pour lui.

« Quoi ? » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva d'intelligent à dire.

« Oui, ma question était un peu vague, je te l'accorde. Reprenons depuis le début. Après ma longue et fastidieuse conversation avec Minerva, il semblerait qu'elle soit absolument ravie pour nous, et pas surprise en plus de ça. D'ailleurs fais-moi penser à vérifier qu'aucun chat roulé en boule ne traîne pas dans la salle des professeurs avant de t'approcher de trop près. Selon ses propres termes, il était vraiment tant qu'on se case, tu vois ? Ensuite elle était un peu inquiète pour toi, parce que tu es parti avec une aura telle que Minerva a cru que je te maltraitais, ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là ! Bonjour la confiance. Après l'avoir bien entendu rassurée sur ce point, j'en ai profité pour lui demander si ça poserait problème qu'on emménage dans les mêmes quartiers, j'allais te le demander ce matin avant que tu prennes la poudre d'escampette, ce à quoi elle m'a répondu que ça pouvait se faire dans la mesure où l'on reste un peu discret. Ce qui pour Minerva, ressemble à éviter de choquer les plus jeunes pensionnaires de l'école en s'embrassant à pleine bouche n'importe où dans le château. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander d'être discrète vis-à-vis d'Albus pour qu'elle me fasse expressément comprendre que ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait lui faire du tort. Tout ça pour te le demander à nouveau : tes appartements ou les miens ? »

Malgré le sérieux de la situation qui contrastaient avec les paroles décalées du plus âgé, Harry ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde à ce que Severus venait de lui proposer. Car non seulement il n'était pas fâché que Minerva l'ai aient surpris, mais il avait réussi à se mettre cette dernière dans la poche et avait obtenu une bénédiction haut la main que Severus voulait baptiser en leur permettant de vivre ensemble. Genre, dans les mêmes quartiers. Severus venait-il vraiment de l'autoriser à empiéter son espace vital de la sorte ? Il était à deux doigts de se pincer pour en avoir le cœur net alors que ce dernier se mettait à battre à cent à l'heure par la joie qu'il ressentait quand Severus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se retira assez vite tout en restant tout proche de lui, un air sérieux peint sur le visage, et Harry se sentit incapable de faire autre chose que de le regarder dans les yeux, rempli d'espoir.

« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Quand j'ai finalement accepté d'essayer de, disons, d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi, je sais que ça été un moment assez confus pour toi. Honnêtement, ça l'était aussi pour moi, car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. Ni pourquoi j'avais précisément accepté de le faire. »

Severus vit un éclat de douleur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et s'empressa de clarifier ses pensées.

« Je veux dire, m'être plongé dans ta tête et d'y avoir vu, et surtout ressentis tes émotions a été une expérience assez inédite. Je me suis senti bien, extrêmement bien, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis assez longtemps. Je pense avoir agi de manière égoïste en premier lieu, mais j'ai commencé à voir les choses à ta façon, et à vouloir partager cet état d'esprit que je ressentais lorsque j'étais dans ton esprit. Alors là, j'ai compris que le fait d'être près de toi et de passer du temps avec toi était suffisant pour que je me sente bien. Et là vérité Harry, c'est qu'à présent, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Pas parce que je me sens bien avec toi, mais parce que tout ça m'aura permis de développer de forts sentiments pour toi, probablement autant que ceux que tu éprouves pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, l'idée que nous ayons encore des appartements séparés me paraît juste simplement incongru, surtout vu le temps que tu passes finalement dans les miens. »

Des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues d'Harry, mais ses yeux brillaient tellement que Severus savait qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Il lui sauta littéralement au cou en murmurant une litanie de mots parmi lesquels Severus pouvait déceler des "Merci", "Je t'aime", "Oh Merlin faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve". Il réussit, Merlin seul savait comment, à se calmer et répondit à Severus avec un grand sourire.

« Les cachots, ça me donnera une bonne raison de venir me réchauffer près de toi. »

Voilà qu'Harry présentait la chose sous une forme Serpentarde tout à fait charmante. Tout pendant qu'il était lancé, Severus estima que c'était le bon moment pour envoyer la chose un peu plus loin encore alors qu'il traçait des arabesques dans le dos du plus jeune qui refusait pour le moment de le lâcher.

« Ce n'est que temporaire, bien entendu. Je sais que tu as donné ta démission à Dumbledore. Tu aurais d'ailleurs pu me prévenir avant, petit cachotier.

\- J'avais honnêtement oublié. »

Harry releva soudainement la tête. Venait-il encore comprendre quelque chose de travers ? Il espérait que non.

« Et pour tout te dire, j'ai également déposé la mienne. Je dois dire que la tête d'Albus valait clairement le coup d'œil. Maintenant, il me semble me souvenir que tu avais parlé de voyager, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un coin dans lequel commençait notre voyage, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que c'est parfait, et que j'ai honnêtement hâte de partir. Surtout si tu viens avec moi ! Mais qu'en a pensé Minerva ? Car je suppose qu'elle est également au courant ?

\- Elle déplore la perte de je cite "deux fantastiques enseignants et surtout d'admirables amis", mais elle comprend tout à fait les raisons de ce départ. D'autant plus qu'elle-même commence à penser à la retraite, et qu'elle risque finalement de se décider plus vite que prévu.

\- Trois professeurs à remplacer pour le début d'année, Dumbledore doit être ravi !

\- Peu importe, nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de cela.

\- Tout à fait ! »

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à se câliner avant qu'Harry ne relève la tête. « C'est quoi cette histoire de chat roulé en boule dans la salle des profs ? » Seul un pouffement de rire lui répondit.


	2. Tim et Hermione

**Tim et Hermione.**

**Note :** Je n'avais pas prévu de poser ça si vite, mais je n'avais pas non plus prévu les bons retours que j'ai eu sur Demain, à Pré-au-Lard. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement pour vos commentaires et autres favs, c'est toujours un réel plaisir. Et donc voilà la suite :)  
Comme précisé, il s'agira de différents OS ; soit qui font suite, soit qui se déroulent pendant l'histoire principale. L'ordre chronologique ne sera probablement pas respecté d'ailleurs. La seule chose particulière à prendre en compte ici, c'est la mention de mpreg présente dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry avait toujours trouvé la magie extraordinaire. À chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de ce que la magie était capable de faire, il était comme un gosse le jour de Noël : absolument émerveillé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la surprise fut-elle qu'il en tomba littéralement à la renverse. Trois ans après avoir quitté Poudlard et s'être installé aux États-Unis avec Severus, il consulta le centre de soin sorcier local pour une pathologie inconnue. Il y était allé surtout car Severus avait lourdement insisté. Non seulement il apprit ce jour-là que les hommes sorciers, sous certaines conditions, pouvaient tombés "enceint", mais surtout qu'il portait lui-même un enfant.

Il mit deux jours avant d'en parler à Severus, et ce fut avec une peur viscérale. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet des enfants, s'étant mis dans la tête qu'il n'en aurait probablement jamais. Cela l'avait rendu triste sur l'instant, avant qu'il ne pense à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Severus, et qu'il se dise qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Mais le Médicomage lui avait dit que le stresse était mauvais dans son état, et il fallait de toute façon qu'il lui en parle avant qu'il ne le devine lui-même.

Il se souviendra toute sa vie de la tête de Severus à ce moment-là. D'une incrédulité parfaite, il passa à un sourire heureux. Juste ça, un sourire heureux. C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure et ils accueillirent bien volontiers ce cadeau de la vie.

_Ce gamin va me rendre complètement barge. _Fut toutefois la délicieuse pensée d'Harry en ce jour du vingt-deux décembre.

Il était déjà angoissé par tellement de choses qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que son fils mette un bordel monstrueux dans tout le salon alors qu'Hermione devait arriver d'ici une heure ou deux pour leur rendre visite. Que faisait donc Severus quand il avait besoin de lui ?! Il attrapa le gamin facétieux d'une main experte, le laissant se coller à lui et agripper son tee-shirt de ses petites mains. Il fit glisser la seconde main qui n'était pas occupée à le soutenir dans la poche arrière de son jean pour y chercher sa baguette et arranger d'un sort la pièce qui semblait avoir été victime d'une tornade particulièrement meurtrière. Seulement sa poche était vide, et il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux pour la chercher, se doutant du pourquoi de sa disparition. Son garçon avait vite compris qu'il possédait un don intéressant et drôle, et s'amusait à cacher d'innombrables objets à travers toute la maison, au grand désarroi de ses parents.

Harry soupira, puis il se dirigea vers le parc du petit et entreprit d'y déposer doucement son fils mais ce dernier ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Dès qu'il s'abaissa par-dessus la barrière, il eut un terrible gémissement annonciateur de cris et de larmes. Pas que son fils soit d'ordinaire capricieux, mais le pauvre petit semblait couvrir le début d'une quelconque maladie, le rendant plus proche encore de ses deux pères, et plus particulièrement d'Harry qui avait toujours grand mal à s'en séparer quand c'était le cas.

« Tim, mon petit dragon, il faut que je range la pièce. Et si je n'ai pas de baguette, je dois utiliser mes mains. Je te reprends juste après, d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le petit brun aux incroyables yeux verts sembla peser le pour et le contre, et l'instant d'après, la baguette d'Harry apparu dans sa petite main. Son père lui sourit, reprit sa baguette et serra son fils un peu plus fort contre lui. D'un informulé et sous les yeux admiratifs de son garçon, les objets reprirent tranquillement leur place. Harry, satisfait, se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine tout en gardant Tim dans les bras. Si le parc ne l'enchantait pas, il savait que la chaise haute autour de la quelle Harry pouvait circuler à loisir lui convenait parfaitement.

Quand Severus rentra aux alentours de dix-sept heures, il s'étonna du calme de la maison. Harry devait pourtant être en train de s'affairer pour la première visite officielle de sa meilleure amie. Il passa l'entrée pour rejoindre le salon, et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Sur le canapé reposait tranquillement Harry qui tenait fermement son fils entre les bras, celui-ci enveloppé dans un plaid épais et tous deux dormaient profondément. Cette vue le ravissait. Il retira ses affaires et s'approcha d'eux silencieusement pour s'apercevoir que son fils ne dormait finalement pas mais somnolait seulement, surement bercé par la respiration de son père. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et le petit ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son autre papa qui semblait heureux de le voir. Il l'appela de sa petite voix et Severus ne résista pas longtemps. Il prit son fils le plus délicatement possible sans réveiller Harry et lui fit un câlin dont lui seul avait le secret.

Qu'avait-il fait de si bien pour qu'il mérite ce qu'il vivait depuis quatre ans et demi maintenant ? Harry était un compagnon formidable, et comble du bonheur, ils étaient maintenant une famille à part entière. Severus jurait chaque jour de les chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Timothy était un garçon si facile, et un parfait mélange de leurs deux personnalités. Taciturne et timide doté d'une curiosité sans égal, il était aussi farceur qu'intelligent. Et surtout, déjà très puissant malgré son jeune âge. Il filait des sueurs froides monumentales à sa nounou et Severus jura plusieurs fois avoir gagné en cheveux blancs lorsqu'il passait ses journées de libre avec lui.

Tim enfoui son nez dans sa robe et Severus lui toucha le front de sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry était raide mort sur le canapé, le petit semblait avoir de la fièvre et il avait du en faire voir de toute les couleurs à son pauvre père. Il ne le cajola que plus encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendu frapper à la porte d'entrée et soupira. C'est lui qui avait insisté auprès d'Harry pour que ce dernier accepte de revoir sa vieille amie, mais il n'était pas sûr au final que ça soit une si bonne idée. Entraînant son fils avec lui, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur la vision d'une jeune femme qui avait à peine changer en presque cinq ans.

« Miss Granger.

\- Weasley. »

Voilà qui n'était guère étonnant.

« Madame Weasley, je vous en prie, entrez.

\- Merci. »

Elle ne sut quel était le plus surprenant entre l'air détendu qu'affichait son ancien professeur de potions, ou la dévotion avec laquelle il portait son fils dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans l'antichambre, Severus invitant la jeune femme à retirer sa veste alors que cette dernière scrutait le petit bout de chou qui était un parfait mélange physique de ses deux pères.

« Voici Tim, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Oui. Timothy, tu dis bonjour ? »

Le petit garçon se retourna timidement vers elle et murmura à peine un " 'jour' " avant de cacher dans la robe de son père qui le regarda faire attendri.

« Veuillez l'excuser, il est un peu timide et pas en grande forme, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je travaille avec des enfants, j'ai l'habitude. Harry ... ?

\- Dors dans le salon. Après vous. »

Non pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter avec lui, mais elle ne se sentais pas à l'aise en sa seule présence. C'était une chose de savoir que votre ancien meilleur ami sortait avec un homme, votre ancien professeur, quelqu'un que vous êtes censé détester. C'en était une autre de l'accepter.

En entrant dans le salon, elle se moqua un instant de la posture ridicule dans laquelle Harry était en train de dormir. Severus l'invita à s'assoir, et elle choisit un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse. Severus s'installa à côté d'Harry, et posa Tim juste à côté de lui. Le petit ne perdit pas une seconde pour se fourrer dans les bras de son autre père et se dernier remua légèrement, l'entourant inconsciemment pour son plus grand bonheur. Severus le secoua ensuite.

« Harry, réveille-toi, Hermione est là.

\- Hum ...

\- Aller marmotte, debout ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel et Harry ouvrit finalement les siens. Il se redressa en position assise et Tim, chevauchant ses cuisses, en profita pour ne nouveau se coller à lui. Severus à côté de lui croisa les jambes en se tournant vers lui et posa son bras le long du canapé, derrière les épaules d'Harry. Le tableau était magnifique, même Hermione ne pouvait le nier. Harry lui fit un sourire tendu.

« Hey, content de te voir Hermione.

\- Moi de même, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, juste je voulais endormir Tim, et je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir moi-même ! Et toi comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Je – Harry, je suis si contente de te voir, tu sais.

\- Moi aussi. Ta lettre m'a surprise, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Oui, je me doute. C'est juste ... Je tenais à présenter mes excuses. De vive-voix. A vous deux. »

Severus s'en moquais pas mal pour sa part, mais il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête. Harry s'était figé, surpris, mais semblait soulagé d'un poids, et surtout heureux. Il lui fit un grand sourire et Severus laissa sa main s'égarer dans son cou.

« J'ai mal agi, à l'époque. On t'a fait du mal, on en était conscient, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'on n'a pas accepté tout ça, et qu'on s'est conduit comme tout sauf des amis. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Mais pourquoi ... ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Ça, et mon mari qui m'a longuement tanné sur le fait que c'était la chose à faire. Cet idiot à toujours raison ! » s'exclama-t 'elle avec un air doux.

De surpris, Harry se retrouva incrédule. Même Severus paraissait étonné que Ronald Weasley puisse être celui qui ait initié cette rencontre. Hermione pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de leurs pensées.

« Que - ? Mais, si Ron ... Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi ?

\- Eh bien, je ne côtoie pas Ron aussi souvent que tu sembles le penser, et il ne sait pas que je t'ai recontacté. »

Harry cligna des yeux et Severus haussa un sourcil, seul signe de surprise.

« Il semble que tu aies omis de me signaler beaucoup de choses dans ta lettre.

\- Ahah oui, en effet. Disons que l'on devait effectuer un stage en dernière année de Médicomagie. Ça tombait à pic pour Charlie, ils manquaient d'un peu de main d'œuvre à la réserve de dragons. Je ne suis jamais vraiment repartie. Dans le même temps, Ron avait renoué avec Lavande et une chose en entraînant une autre ... On est toujours en contact régulier, tu te doutes bien que Madame Weasley ne manque jamais une occasion de réunir tout le monde.

\- Tu es mariée à Charlie ? Hé bien ça c'est une nouvelle ! Mais attends ... Quand tu disais travailler avec enfants ?

\- Les bébés dragons, ma licence de médicomagie portait sur les créatures magiques.

\- Oh, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. "

Elle ricana puis admira un instant Tim, qui s'ennuyant profondément, s'invoqua une peluche avec laquelle il se mit à jouer. Il était pourtant si jeune, et était tout de même capable d'une telle prouesse. Alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers ceux, stupéfaits de son meilleur ami, elle écarquilla les siens de surprise.

« Je vois que tu as toi aussi oublié de me parler d'un petit détail.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ? »

Par reflex Harry regarda son alliance, et ce fut Severus qui répondit.

« Nous l'avons fait peu avant la naissance de Tim, c'était important pour notre famille. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'embrasser le front de son fils. « Nous n'avons fait qu'une toute petite cérémonie, tous les trois. Enfin, quatre, si on compte Tim qui me labourait le ventre !

\- Quatre ?

\- Minerva a accepté d'être notre témoin, c'est également la marraine de Tim. Elle essaye de venir nous voir aussi souvent que possible, mais il semblerait que l'âge commence à la rattraper ...

\- J'aurais voulu être là.

\- C'est gentil, merci Hermione. Et vous alors ? J'imagine que la cérémonie devait être grandiose !

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne voulais pas d'un mariage bondé comme celui de Bill, mais famille Weasley oblige ... Pas besoin de te faire de dessin ! »

Severus sentait que la conversation aller trainer en longueur se leva et rejoignit la cuisine pour y préparer du thé, souriant au gâteau qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Harry ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il revint dans le salon et posa le tout sur la table basse avant de servir trois tasses et de se rassoir. Tim, qu'Harry ne cajolait pas assez à son gout, se dirigea vers lui et Severus le prit dans ses bras, tout en passant sa main de haut en bas dans son dos.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant un temps considérable, ils avaient beaucoup à rattraper. Severus avait peu participé à la conversation, mais Harry apprécia sa présence constante à ses côtés. Il savait que cette rencontre était importante pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry disait au revoir à son amie sur le pas de la porte. Derrière eux, Hermione guetta du loin de l'œil Severus qui portait un Tim fatigué et le berçait gentiment, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry se retourna également et fit un sourire rayonnant en avisant la scène.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir fait le bon choix, Harry. »

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, l'air mélancolique.

« Oui. Oui, je ne regrette absolument rien Hermione. Tu sais, quand nous nous sommes séparés, je suis allé de l'avant. Non pas que notre amitié n'ait jamais eu l'importance pour moi, tu sais que c'est faux. Mais vous avez été si ... Enfin, tu comprends ? Je sais à quel point ça a pu être difficile à accepter pour vous, autant que ça a pu l'être pour moi. Mais j'ai survécu à ça, on a surmonté ça avec Severus. Il n'a jamais rien dit, mais je crois que ça l'a un peu blessé aussi, autant pour moi que pour lui. Je lui dois beaucoup. »

Hermione se contenta de sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, ça se voyait. Harry rayonnait et Severus était aux petits soins avec sa famille, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ce choix, c'était désormais une évidence, et elle le respectait. Après tout, elle aussi avait fait un choix.

« J'aimerai qu'on se revoie, régulièrement, si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh Hermione, bien sûr j'en serais ravi. »

Quand elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de transplaner, elle vit que Severus avait rejoint Harry et que tous deux discutaient sur le pas de la porte. Harry éclata ensuite de rire et Severus, sourire en coin, plaça une main dans son dos pour le faire rentrer. Hermione sourit, content pour lui. Après tout, il avait bien largement mérité le droit d'être heureux.


	3. Cut scene 1

**HP – Demain, à Pré-au-Lard – Cut scene #1**

**Note :** Ce chapitre ne fait pas parti des vieux que j'avais déjà écrit, il est tout neuf du mois dernier et je l'ai finalement couché sur le papier car la scène n'arrêtait pas de passer en boucle dans ma tête et que ça commençait sérieusement à me rendre cinglée.  
(/!\ Risque hautement probable de fautes diverses et variées.)  
**Concernant ce chapitre :** Se déroule directement après l'OS principal ; Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont des idiots finis, et Minerva aime la guimauve bien sucrée. Ainsi que le whisky, accessoirement.

* * *

Les cuisines étaient faiblement éclairées par quelques bougies flottantes alors qu'Harry était assis en bout de table, le nez plongé dans une de ses copies tout en mordillant sa plume.

Il alternait entre rature et bonne note, tout en complimentant distraitement Twinky, l'elfe de maison qui se tenait derrière lui dans l'ombre, et qui prenait un plaisir tout particulier à servir le sauveur du monde sorcier de ses meilleurs thés et gâteaux, malgré l'heure tardive.

Quand il avait accepté le poste de professeur, il n'aurait jamais imaginé la charge de travail colossale que cette profession exigeait. Il découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle facette de ce job, et même si enseigner lui plaisait, c'était sans regret qu'il avait décidé de ne pas renouveler la chose une année de plus. Comment diable Severus et Minerva avaient-ils fait pour rester à leur poste si longtemps ?!

Il soupira et reprit sa correction.

C'est concentré et une fourchette en bouche que Severus le trouvera quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air si ridicule, et si perdu dans son travail qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il se rapprocha de lui à pas de loup et leva les yeux au ciel à la vue du gâteau qui traînait sagement à ses côtés.

« Eh bien monsieur Potter, n'auriez-vous pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Surpris, Harry releva la tête et suivit du regard Severus qui s'installa en face de lui.

« Euh, je devrais ?

\- Si l'on tient compte du fait que mes oreilles ont chauffées plusieurs fois cette semaine car tu as estimé nécessaire de me rappeler à chaque occasion le « rendez-vous » que tu avais, normalement, planifié pour aujourd'hui, je crois en effet que tu as omis quelque chose. »

Harry grogna lamentablement et laissa sa tête retombée sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

« Oh non, je suis désolé … J'y ai pourtant pensé toute la journée et je suis même venu en avance pour préparer mais j'ai –

\- Oublié ?

\- Ouais, oublié … »

Harry jura silencieusement et Severus sourit.

« Désolé Severus, vraiment. Mais il n'est pas trop tard, je peux demander à un elfe de –

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas diner après avoir mangé des sucreries ?

\- Ahem …

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Severus étendit le bas pour attirer l'assiette du gâteau à moitié mangé vers lui. Harry lui passa machinalement sa fourchette, surpris ; et Twinky couina, horrifié, lorsque Severus mangea à son tour un bout de gâteau. Il grimaça, c'était décidemment trop sucré pour lui, puis reporta son attention vers Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry se figea mais reprit néanmoins sa correction de manière nonchalante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Voyons, Harry. On avait prévu ce dîner depuis la semaine dernière, et au vu de ton enthousiasme, dans des circonstances normales, il n'y a rien qui aurait pu te le faire oublier. Donc je réitère ma question, que s'est-il passé entre ce matin et ce soir ? »

Le jeune professeur soupira. Severus était trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« D'accord. Tu te souviens du courrier que j'ai envoyé à Ron et Hermione au sujet de notre – enfin, de nous ?

\- Celui dont tu n'avais à ce jour, et ce malgré trois semaines d'attente, reçu aucune réponse ?

\- Celui-là même. Eh bien, Hermione m'a finalement répondu. »

Si Severus remarqua son ton un peu amer, il n'en dit rien. Harry sorti de son sac un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié mais qui avait l'air d'avoir été manié de nombreuses fois, et le lui présenta.

« Dois-je comprendre par ta réticence que ce que je vais lire là-dedans ne va pas me plaire ?

\- Eh bien, tout dépend de ce que tu -

\- Harry.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Non, ce n'est pas plaisant. Loin de là, en fait.

\- Donne-moi ça. »

Harry se tendit à son ton tranchant et s'exécuta sans un mot. Il entreprit ensuite de retourner à sa copie, après avoir fait revenir l'assiette vers lui. Il entendit vaguement Twinky remuer légèrement derrière lui mais c'est l'air grognon de Severus qui retenait toute son attention. Celui-ci reposa le parchemin après sa lecture d'un air passablement dégouté. Harry reposa également sa plume, plus tout à fait motivé pour travailler.

« Je ne me faisais pas spécialement d'illusion sur leur façon d'aborder notre situation, ni de ce qu'ils puissent penser de moi pour peu que leur avis m'intéresse ce qui est loin d'être le cas, mais de là à balancer ainsi ces années d'amitié de cette façon ...

\- Je pensais peut-être naïvement qu'ils pourraient comprendre.

\- C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer si tes amis se souciaient un tant soit peu de ce que tu peux ressentir.

\- Je suspecte Ginny d'être la cause de ce manque de … Considération ? Elle n'a jamais vraiment digéré notre rupture et Hermione m'a démontré plus d'une fois ces derniers mois de quel côté elle se rangeait. L'influence de Ron, probablement, qui a finalement décidé de défendre sa petite sœur bête et ongle. Peut-être les choses auraient été plus simple si je n'avais pas touché Ginny avec – comment dit-il ? Ah oui, _« mes traitres mains de déviant »_. Même Molly m'a parue beaucoup plus froide lors de notre dernière correspondance alors qu'elle m'avait assurée comprendre la situation. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle doit penser maintenant … »

Severus fronça les sourcils et Harry soupira. Il était effectivement déçu et blessé que ses amis ne cherchent même pas à comprendre mais comment pouvait-il leur en vouloir ?

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te dire que tout est de ta faute. Ou que tu cherches à prendre leur défense. Parce que ça serait tout à fait ridicule, dans les deux cas.

\- Severus … Écoutes, oui, je suis partiellement responsable. D'accord Ginny a probablement prit les choses beaucoup trop à cœur et le fait que je lui ai menti ne joue clairement pas en ma faveur. Mais je regarde un peu la situation de leur côté et il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'elles étaient les chances qu'ils acceptent sans se poser la moindre question le fait que je puisse être attiré par un homme beaucoup plus âgé que moi qui ne m'a pourtant pas rendue la vie facile ces dernières années ? Pas étonnant qu'ils soient _« dégoutés »_ de cette relation _« contre-nature »_.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, autant arrêter les choses maintenant avant que ça n'aille plus loin. » Harry regarda Severus droit dans les yeux et soutient son regard froid. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été la cible du ton polaire du Maître des Potions mais il se surprit à ne ressentir qu'un calme certain. Il comprenait que Severus avait besoin de se préserver et qu'il le faisait de manière offensive les trois quarts du temps. Et c'est de manière tout aussi froide qu'il lui répondit car il doutait parfois du futur de leur relation, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Severus se mette à douter lui aussi alors qu'ils les avaient tous deux mis sur cette voie.

« Es-tu soudainement devenu idiot ? Crois-tu que je n'aie pas réfléchi à toutes les implications ? Penses-tu que je me serais véritablement jeté corps et âme dans une relation sans anticiper l'effet que ça aurait sur les gens qui me sont proche ? Je ne te dirais pas que j'avais prévu cette réaction de leur part, loin de là, mais crois-tu que le reste du monde sorcier ne va pas également s'octroyer le droit d'avoir une opinion ? Tu crois qu'on va nous faire des compliments élogieux dans la Gazette quand ça sera rendu publique ? Parce qu'à mon humble avis, on ne va pas tarder à faire la une de tous les journaux du pays. J'ai déjà pensé à tout ça, et j'ai décidé que je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent tous. J'ai décidé que oui, ça me ferait mal que mes amis me tournent le dos, mais comme tu peux le constater, j'accorde une importance à ce que nous avons. Maintenant si ça TE pose un problème, alors effectivement autant arrêter avant qu'il ne pleuve des beuglantes au dîner. »

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Severus et il renifla avant de piquer rageusement dans le gâteau.

« Si j'étais intéressé par ce que tous ce que ces veracrasses pensent, on ne serait même pas là pour en parler. Et la prochaine fois que tu me traite d'idiot, tu dors sur le canapé. »

Harry n'eut conscience d'avoir arrêté de respirer une minute que lorsque l'air arriva violemment dans ses poumons. Pour peu qu'il ait réussit à paraître confiant lors de son petit discours, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Severus lui avait dit qu'il désirait effectivement stopper cette relation après avoir été rejeté par les gens qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Il fit venir l'assiette vers le centre de la table et métamorphosa sa plume en fourchette avant d'en remanger un morceau. Twinky semblait au bord de la syncope. Voyant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, il se permit de reprendre d'un air plus léger, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, imagine ce que ça aurait donné si c'est à Sirius que j'aurai dû envoyer cette lettre ! »

Severus grogna et Harry pouffa de rire. Le sourire qu'il aborda ensuite s'évapora en même temps qu'un mal de tête le lança. Il ferma vivement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne les ré ouvrèrent qu'au tintement d'une fiole. Harry remercia Severus du regard en empoignant ce qu'il remarqua être une potion contre la migraine.

« Ça n'a toujours pas disparu ? » demanda Severus.

« Je pensais que oui, mais visiblement non. Dès que je pense à Sirius j'ai ces souvenirs en tête. Le vrai, comme le faux. Et le mélange des deux ne fait pas bon ménage.

\- Je regrette finalement de ne pas avoir jeté ce sort à Albus. » Harry préféra changer de sujet.

« Heureusement que j'ai un maître des potions sous la main qui se promène toujours, pour une raison que j'ignore, avec quelques fioles en poche. »

Severus lui fit cette fois-ci un sourire satisfait et une douce chaleur enveloppa Harry.

« Faites attention Monsieur Potter. Je pourrais croire que vous n'êtes avec moi que pour cette unique raison.

\- Ca ne fait aucun doute ! »

Ils continuèrent à manger leur gâteau en s'envoyant des regards brulants jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée des cuisines s'ouvre de nouveau.

Harry et Severus tournèrent la tête vers Minerva qui s'arrêta net au pas de la porte avant de rougir violemment. Harry se mit à rougir à son tour en comprenant qu'elle ait eu peur de tomber sur une scène qu'elle préférait probablement éviter et Severus haussa un sourcil.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train d'imag –

\- Oh, taisez-vous donc. »

Elle entra et s'installa aux côtés d'Harry, toujours rouge comme une tomate. Elle trouva un instant adorable le fait qu'ils étaient là tous les deux à partager un gâteau en tête à tête sous une lumière tamisée mais préféra de pas énoncer ce fait à voix haute. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir voir la tête de son vieux camarade si elle s'avisait à le qualifier d'adorable.

« N'avais-vous donc pas idée de ce que c'est de vous savoir ensemble ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis très contente pour vous, je pense vous l'avoir dit à maintes reprises. Mais tout de même, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas connu cette situation à Poudlard.

\- Et c'est un mal ? » Demanda Severus en haussa un sourcil.

« Pas du tout ! Mais encore une fois, j'espère que vous prenez toutes les précautions pour -

\- Inutile. »

Minerva parut surprise alors qu'Harry acquiesça doucement en les resservant en thé.

« Inutile ?

\- L'information risque de devenir publique plus rapidement que prévue. Et nous n'avons de toute façon plus vraiment de raison de nous cacher.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Harry a prévenu ses camarades concernant notre situation et il semblerait que les Gryffondor soient moins loyaux que je ne le pensais.

\- Est-ce vrai ? » Minerva se tourna vers le jeune professeur. Harry soupira.

« En tout point exact. Ils n'avaient déjà pas bien pris ma rupture avec Ginny, cette nouvelle-là est probablement celle qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

\- Et bien entendu aucun de vos amis n'a jugé Miss Weasley pour l'empoisonnement qui aurait pu vous couter cher ?

\- Un philtre de confusion n'aurait de toute façon, dans des circonstances normales s'entend, pas pu me faire grand-chose puisque je suis capable de contrer les effets de potions plus puissantes que celle-ci. Mais que voulais-vous faire contre la détresse d'une pauvre jeune fille rongée par le chagrin d'un cœur brisé ?

\- Laissez-moi deviner : Molly Weasley ?

\- Dumbledore, en fait.

\- Les Gryffondor ne sont effectivement plus ce que c'était. » Grogna Minerva. « Je ne peux croire qu'Albus vous ait cela, n'a-t 'il donc aucune considération ? Je commence à croire que c'est lui qui a besoin de prendre sa retraite !

\- J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre Dumbledore. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas mort, alors si mes soi-disant amis veulent me blâmer pour le comportement de Ginny, grand bien leur fasse. Je suis fatigué de devoir agir selon le bon vouloir de chacun.

\- Voilà qui est bien dit ! Je suis personnellement ravie de vous voir vous prendre en main, et si vous ne pouvez compter sur l'amitié de vos camarades, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur la mienne.

\- Merci Minerva, votre attention me touche. »

Harry et Minerva se sourient et Severus devait s'empêcher de toute ses forces de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Salazar que ces Gryffondor pouvaient être mielleux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, au fait ? » Demanda finalement Severus.

« Vous ne l'aviez sans doute pas remarqué mais j'ai raté le dîner ce soir et il se trouve que j'ai faim. N'est-ce là pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes vous-même attablés ?

\- Eh bien, c'était l'idée de départ. Mais monsieur Potter ici présent était trop préoccupé suite au courrier de ses "amis" pour se souvenir que nous devions dîner ensemble ce soir. Et bien entendu, le stress ne l'a pas épargné de se gaver de gâteaux. Alors le dîner en tête à tête, ça sera pour une autre fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grogna pour la forme. « Tu deviens vexant, Severus. » auquel il ne reçut qu'un sourire moqueur.

Minerva s'empêcha de gémir un « aww » dégoulinant de guimauve à leur échange et se contenta de sourire niaisement. Comment Merlin avaient-ils pu se détester durant autant de temps et s'entendre aujourd'hui à merveille ?

« Je dois bien admettre que ce gâteau m'a l'air tout à fait délicieux. Puisque vos plans ont été chamboulés, vous ne voyez bien sur aucune objection à ce que je vous accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais l'intention que de prendre une assiette et de retourner dans mes quartiers mais votre compagnie est beaucoup plus appréciable.

\- Faites donc. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

\- Du thé ? Je préférerai quelque chose de plus fort. Twink - ? Merlin qu'avaient-vous fait à ce pauvre elfe ? »

Le pauvre Twinky, probablement peu habitué à voir deux personnes partager la même assiette, se tenait les oreilles les larmes aux yeux. Minerva pesta un instant contre la sensibilité exacerbée de ces pauvres créatures et lui demanda de remplacer le thé par le meilleur whisky qu'il possédait, ainsi que de préparer une nouvelle fournée de gâteaux. Twinky fut si ravis que jamais il ne se mit à l'ouvrage aussi rapidement.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? De l'alcool, dans les cuisines d'une école ? » Harry fit semblant d'être choqué, étant bien sûr parfaitement au courant de ce fait. Minerva leur servit une bonne rasade à chacun et en but une gorgée avec un soupire d'aise.

« Quel est le problème ? Il n'y a pas que des élèves ici.

\- Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont la cause de notre consommation d'alcool. »

« Severus ! » Minerva secoua la tête, amusé par la remarque. « De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si les élèves savaient comment y accéder.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. » Harry semblait très absorbé par son propre verre de liquide ambré et leva un regard innocent à Minerva qui eut une légère exclamation de surprise. Même Severus paraissait blasé.

« Tu savais comment y accéder avant qu'on te le dise.

\- Depuis ma quatrième année. » Acquiesça Harry et Minerva grogna alors que Severus abordait maintenant un rictus plus que satisfait.

« Vous venez de me faire perdre la dernière bouteille de mon meilleur Scotch. » Se lamenta Minerva.

« Vous pariez sur ce genre de chose ?!

\- Il faut bien pimenter un peu la vie scolaire ! Et ces dernières années, étant donné que vous gagniez tous les matchs de Quidditch, il a bien fallu trouver autre chose de moins « évident ». »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir l'air très satisfait de lui-même et Severus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

« J'ai dû te faire perdre des tooooones de choses, alors !

\- Tu es un vrai gamin, Potter.

\- Susceptible ?

\- Un mot de plus et c'est le sofa. »

Minerva rougit de nouveau en les imaginant mais tous deux n'avaient d'yeux que pour son vis-à-vis.

« Oh, tu ne le feras pas.

\- Ne teste pas ma patience. » Il était pourtant évident qu'il n'était pas sérieux, et Harry savait que Severus ne pouvait plus se passer de sa bouillotte personnelle.

Minerva but d'une traite le reste de son verre et soupira vivement.

« Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir profiter de vous deux plus longtemps, cela va très certainement me manquer. »

Severus termina également son verre. « Voyons Minerva, ne soyez pas aussi mélodramatique, il est évident que nos routes ne vont pas se séparer.

\- Hors de question ! Je vais vous inonder de tellement de lettres que vous n'aurez pas le temps de toutes y répondre. »

Minerva posa sa main sur son bras d'un air doux. Elle était heureuse et fière d'avoir cette relation privilégiée avec son jeune collègue qu'elle considérait comme beaucoup plus que ça. Et avec son ami de longue date dans l'équation, les choses n'en étaient que meilleures.

« Entre deux transplanages j'espère avoir également l'opportunité d'échanger quelques mots de vive-voix avec vous deux. Et ma maison ne manque pas de chambre d'amis !

\- Bien entendu, nous devrions être en mesure de passer vous voir régulièrement. Ne soyez pas si inquiète. Et si l'ennuie vous prend, sachez que nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nous. » Harry acquiesça vivement.

« J'apprécie votre proposition, mais je pense que vous devriez profiter de cette expérience ensemble. Après tout, c'est presque comme une lune de miel ! » dit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

L'effet fut immédiat, Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Harry s'étouffa avec son verre. C'est le maitre des potions qui se reprit le plus vite.

« Allons Minerva, vous allez un peu vite en besogne.

\- Pas de ça avec moi jeunes gens, j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de vous observer ces dernières semaines depuis que je sais pour vous eux et il ne s'agirait selon moi que d'une simple formalité. »

Une formalité, hum ? Minerva sut que cette phrase n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors qu'Harry et Severus s'observaient maintenant comme s'il y avait vraiment besoin de considérer la question. Elle sut cependant que sa manière inhabituellement serpentarde d'aborder la chose avait fait mouche si le regard doux de son vieux camarade et le rougissement soudain d'Harry étaient assez parlant.

Et c'est une satisfaction toute particulière qu'elle sourit à son tour avant de resservir un verre à chacun et faire basculer la conversation sur un sujet plus banal.


	4. Cauchemar

**HP - Demain, à Pré-au-Lard - Cauchemar**

Note : Rien de particulier, si ce n'est un petit bon temporel. Je dirais presque même qu'il ne sert a rien, ce truc. Mais il est là quand même. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Severus était tranquillement en train d'ajouter un ingrédient dans l'énorme chaudron qui traînait devant lui quand une sensation étrange lui vrilla l'estomac. Il se figea un instant et Connor, son collègue, l'interpella.

« Severus, un problème ? »

Problème. Ce mot sonna comme une alarme dans sa tête alors que la sensation prenait de l'intensité. Il lâcha la cuillère en bois et chancela, se rattrapant à la table de justesse. En un clin d'œil son collègue était à ses côtés, inquiet.

Severus releva ensuite la tête, et commença à paniquer sous les yeux d'un Connor interdit.

« Tim. Le portoloin d'urgence de Tim s'est activé. Ce n'est pas possible, Harry devait - Harry. »

Imaginant seulement l'urgence de la situation, son ami le pressa : « Qu'attends-tu ?! Vas-y ! »

L'ancien professeur ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et transplana en un clin d'œil aux limites magiques de leur maison. Il courut ensuite les quelques mètres qui se séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Severus et Harry avait lourdement insisté pour que Tim ait en permanence sur lui ce petit dispositif au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Non pas que les deux parents n'avaient pas confiance à leur fils qui prenait désormais ses huit ans, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une protection. Ce que Severus désirait comprendre, c'est pourquoi il s'était déclenché alors qu'à cette heure, Harry et Tim devaient être sur le chemin du retour de l'école.

Il passa à peine la porte qu'une masse le frappa. Tim, angoissé, s'était jeté dans les bras de son père et pleurait désormais toutes les larmes de son corps. Le petit était seul, Harry n'était pas avec lui. Il le sera contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux d'une manière pressante. « Tim ? Tim, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Où est Harry ? »

Le pauvre petit hoqueta sans toutefois se détacher de son père. « Avec papa, on - On venait de passer la maison de Josh et après, ça s'est passé vite ! Il y a un homme qui à transplaner juste devant nous. Il connaissait papa parce qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom. »

Severus ferma les yeux d'angoisse. Cela faisait des années qu'ils habitaient ici, aux Etats-Unis, mais ils s'étaient toujours faits discret, alors qui pouvait bien leur vouloir du mal ?

« Papa s'est interposé, mais il y en a eu d'autres après, et ils étaient partout autour de nous. Papa – » Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène sans se mettre à trembler. « Papa leur a demandé de me laisser partir, mais ils n'ont pas voulu alors - » Severus sentait son cœur se déchirer de voir son fils dans cet état, et plus encore de savoir son mari tenu à la baguette par un groupe d'hommes dont il ne savait rien. « Alors il a activé le portoloin. Je pensais qu'il me suivrait directement, mais – Papa, je crois qu'ils lui ont lancé un sort. » Le pauvre petit fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit après ça.

Bien sûr qu'ils lui ont lancé un sort. Mais après qui en avaient-ils ? Tim ou Harry ? Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il devait le rejoindre à tout prix. Il repoussa son petit garçon et le tient par les épaules.

« Je vais y aller, tu restes ici. Non Tim ! S'il te plait, tu es en sécurité dans la maison, alors tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Ferme la porte derrière moi et reste tranquille, je reviens vite avec ton père. »

Tim n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait venir avec son père retrouver le second, mais l'air peu engageant de l'ex-professeur le dissuada d'en discuter. Severus lui fit un rapide bisou sur le front et sorti en trombe de la maison rejoindre les limites anti-transplanages. Il disparut aussitôt pour se retrouver près de la maison de Josh, un des camarades de son fils. Il chercha tout autour de lui, baguette en main, un signe de son mari. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, un groupe de gens étaient agglutinés autour de plusieurs hommes à terre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement et reconnu presque immédiatement Selwyn, un ancien Mangemort à la botte de Voldemort. Vu son état, il avait dû profondément énerver Harry. Harry qui se tenait non loin de là. Il était entouré de quelques personnes du village qui avait dû le reconnaître. L'une de leur voisine dont la fille était dans la même classe que Tim se trouvait d'ailleurs à ses côtés. Remarquant sans mal que les trois Mangemorts étaient hors d'état de nuire, il se hâta auprès de son mari.

Ce dernier était pâle, une large entaille lui barrant la joue droite d'où s'écoulait une ligne de sang. Il semblait mort, mais sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait, signe que c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Il tenta de le réveiller, le secouant légèrement et en lui tapant doucement les joues pour le faire réagir. « Harry, s'il te plait. Harry ? Ouvre les yeux. » Clarisse tenta d'en faire de même, mais rien ne semblait le faire sortir de l'inconscience. Severus, au bord de la crise de nerf, jura. Il devait l'emmener d'urgence à la clinique, mais Tim était seul à la maison ... Il leva les yeux au ciel face à son indécision. Tim était grand et savait se gérer, et Harry avait présentement besoin de lui.

Faisant fi des personnes qui l'entouraient, il prit comme il pouvait Harry dans ses bras et transplana immédiatement dans le hall de la clinique. Une médicomage qui passait par là cria de surprise à leur apparition, puis fit rapidement venir un brancard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus faisant les cents pas dans une salle d'attente. Il angoissait. Pour Tim resté seul après l'événement traumatisant qu'il avait vécu, et pour Harry qui avait été rapidement pris en charge, mais sans que l'on sache cependant quels sorts lui avaient été jetés. L'ancien Professeur se laissa tomber dans un siège, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout foutait le camp. Sa petite vie paisible venait de prendre fin. Des Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés, et désirais visiblement vengeance. Combien d'autres étaient encore en vie ? Combien d'autres allaient bientôt tenter leur chance à leur tour ? Comment pouvait-il assurer sécurité à sa famille ? Il se sentait perdu rien qu'à l'idée de perdre son fils et son mari. Et il le serait si quelque chose devait leur arriver, c'était certain.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla considérable, un Médicomage vient le voir, l'air soucieux, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son état.

« Nous lui faisons passer une batterie de tests magiques, mais son état est stable pour le moment. Nous n'avons rien décelé d'inquiétant. Il s'est réveillé il y a peu, vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. »

Un peu qu'il le voulait ! Il ne la remercia même pas et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Plongé dans la pénombre, Harry tourna la tête à son entrée et lui fit un sourire fatigué, mais éblouissant. A ses pieds, un parchemin notifiait par écrit ses constantes vitales. Severus ne s'y attarda pas.

Il prit un siège et s'assit à ses côtés. Harry était pale, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Comment va Tim ?

\- Un peu secoué par ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'a rien. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. Ils m'ont attaqué dès que Tim a disparu, j''ai esquivé la plupart des sorts qu'ils ont lancé, mais j'ai bien peur que certains informulés vicieux ne m'aient atteint.

\- Le Médicomage dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de maléfice pour le moment.

\- Peu importe tant que Tim va bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça ! »

Il haussa le ton sans le vouloir et Harry le regarda, surpris.

« Harry, S'il-te-plait, ne parle pas comme si ta vie n'avait pas d'importance, tu n'imagines pas à point je - »

Severus ne put en dire plus. Que cet idiot ne pense qu'à protéger son fils était une chose mais qu'il ne dénigre pas ainsi sa vie devant lui ... Sentant son trouble, Harry posa une main sur la sienne.

« Excuses-moi. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, il doit encore être effrayé.

\- Oui, mais, et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Va rassurer Tim, s'il te plait. »

Le Maître des Potions en doutait. Il sentait sa main froide trembler dans la sienne, et avait peur de le laisser. Il eut cependant le malheur de croiser son regard, amoureux et confiant, et il ne put discuter cette demande. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je vais voir avec le médecin si nous pouvons passer te voir plus tard, sinon nous seront là demain matin.

\- Severus ...

\- Oui, je sais, les protections. Je vais utiliser des sortilèges améliorés, nous verront plus tard s'il est nécessaire d'en faire plus. On avisera.

\- Je t'aime. »

La gorge serrée, il se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser qui se fit plus doux, plus confiant. Ils désiraient tout deux rassurer l'autre et l'échange traîna en longueur. Severus se détacha cependant rapidement et passa voir le médecin avant de rentrer chez lui rassurer son fils.

La soirée fut éprouvante. Ils n'eurent pas le droit de visiter Harry, et Tim s'endormit dans les bras de son père qui lui-même ne put le lâcher. Il était le lien qui le raccordait avec Harry, ils avaient besoin de ce contact pour rester serein avec cette réalité : Harry passait la nuit seul à la clinique.

Le lendemain fut un incroyable cauchemar. Aucun d'eux n'eut un sommeil réparateur, et c'est très tôt qu'il se rendirent au chevet du père, du mari. Ils furent arrêtés par le médecin de garde qui sortait de la chambre, plume et parchemin en main.

Severus s'était avancé, et Tim était resté juste derrière lui. Le petit voulait lui hurler de se dégager de là, qu'il voulait voir son père et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en blablas. Il crut avoir rêver les paroles qui suivirent.

« Monsieur Snape ... Je suis navré, il vient tout juste de nous quitter. Veuillez recevoir mes plus sincères condoléances. »

Mais c'était la réalité. Dans un rêve, le médecin aurait ri à gorge déployée, et aurait tapé amicalement l'épaule de son père pour lui dicter une mauvaise blague. La réalité était tout autre. C'est son père qui balaya d'une main le médecin d'un geste d'une rare violence vue chez lui afin de le dégager de la porte. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'un drap blanc recouvrait son mari et que Tim hurla d'effroi derrière lui.

Il se réveilla d'un bon, le souffle court, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il sentit le corps d'Harry remuer légèrement juste à côté de lui. Son mari lui tournait le dos, le drap descendu durant la nuit dévoilant leur nudité dû à leur activité de la soirée précédente. Il était chaud, et respirait. Pas mort. Profondément soulagé et maudissant cet énième maudit rêve qui n'en finissait pas de lui pourrir ses nuits, il se colla au plus proche de lui, souhaitant presque fusionner son corps avec le sien, et passa une main sous son bras pour la poser au plus près de son palpitant. Il reposa le front sur sa peau nue après avoir rabattu le drap sur eux, leur créant un cocon de chaleur, et se rendormit l'esprit à peu près serein.

Harry se réveilla dans une forte étreinte, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces derniers temps, Severus durant son sommeil, posait inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait sentit qu'Harry ... ? Ce dernier espérait que non. Il tenait à leur faire la surprise, à lui et à Tim, qui réclamait un petit frère ou une petite sœur depuis un petit moment déjà. Son sourire s'estompa cependant bien vite que qu'une nausée le saisie violemment. Ça, c'était clairement quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué ...


End file.
